To Marry for Love
by Falcon4Crane
Summary: Princess Kimberly will only marry for love, what happens if she can't find a prince she can love? Will her parents force her to marry?
1. Childhood Story

A/N: This is my new story. It takes place in medieval times. Several of the series' characters will make an appearance whether big or small. I hope that everyone enhoys this first chapter.

XXXX

_One day a falcon soared through the sky high above the trees when he collided with another bird. Both birds fell to the ground in a heap. Getting his bearings, the falcon looked at the bird that had caused this and saw that it was a crane. It was one bird that he had never seen up close. She was beautiful and delicate. He couldn't be mad at her for causing him to fall. Stepping closer, he knew that he had found his mate. The only problem was that they were two very different species even though they were birds, they could never be together. Their families made sure to keep them apart. So the birds found other mates within their own species but they vowed the one day they would be together in another life. Their love was just too strong not to be joined one day. It was their destiny. _

XXXX

"Zordon, tell me the crane story again." A six year Kimberly said from her pink bed. Zordon smiled and sat down next to the bed. The princess loved the old story and he enjoyed telling it to her every night. She was the only daughter of his King and Queen of Angel Grove but she was far more special than that. Zordon knew that she had been chosen though she did not know it yet.

"I think by now that you know the story better than I do but here we go." He started before leaning back against her headboard. "Once upon a time…" Once Zordon finished the story, he looked down at the sleeping princess and saw a pink glow around her. The pink glow had been with her since the day she had been born. No one else could see the glow except for him but then again he knew what to look for. He had been looking for that glow for a long time. Looking at the window, he saw the faint outline of a crane keeping watch. "Guard her well, my friend. Guard her well." He whispered before walking out of the room. He shut her door quietly and made his way to his rooms that little Kimberly liked to call the Command Center. It was a suite of rooms more than a bed chamber. His study/ library took up most of the suite and it was the place that he had found Kimberly more often than not. She liked to grab a book and flip through the pages because they held the stories that he told her every night.

Walking over to the window, he stared out at the night sky. He knew that the time would come that he would help Kim find her falcon because it was her destiny. It was finally time to right a wrong. It was time to join the falcon and crane once and for all.

XXXX

_Twelve years Later_

"Kimberly, what was wrong with this one?" Queen Carolina asked her daughter. Prince Gasket had all but run out of the garden a few minutes ago, his red cape flying out behind him. Carolina had known instantly that Kimberly had found something wrong with the Prince and had sent him packing just like all the rest. In fact she had been waiting just inside the palace doors to see how long it took for Prince Gasket to be sent on his way. It had been the same thing for the past two years and she was tired of it. They were running out of Princes for her to marry and Kimberly must marry a prince because she was the Crown Princess. It was her duty to marry and produce an heir to secure the throne for another generation. She would become Queen and would need a husband to rule at her side.

"He didn't like birds." She stated looking at her mother, waiting for the lecture. There was always a lecture and she could almost give it to herself with the number of times her mother had given it to her. She clasped her hands in front of her and waited for her mother to speak. She looked the very picture of a princess.

"What does that have to do with marriage?" Carolina asked suppressing a sigh. It was always about birds. She looked at her daughter and saw a beautiful young woman in pink standing in the rose garden just outside the ballroom. Why couldn't she just marry one of the princes without asking about birds, flowers, or whatever else she thought was important to marriage but wasn't really. All that was important was that he could rule at her side.

Kimberly sighed while turning away from her mother to face the garden once more. She knew that her mother just didn't get it. "I will not marry for anything other than love. I cannot accept anything less and I will not accept anything else." She said as Carolina walked away from her daughter leaving her alone. This had to stop. She was tired of prince after prince not being what her daughter was looking for. She was royalty and therefore not able to really marry for love like she wanted. Love wasn't the glue that made a marriage work and her daughter had to stop looking for it or she would be miserable the rest of her life.

XXXX

Kim sighed and made her way through the garden. Why couldn't she just meet her falcon like in the story that Zordon had told her every night when she was little? She wanted that instant spark that made her want to throw her family to the side and run away with her falcon or at least rule the kingdom with him.

"So Prince Gasket didn't make you fall in love with him?" Lady Trini asked from behind her.

"No, he did not." Kim said with a smile. "I thought that your husband told me that you were not feeling well today." She questioned. She and Trini had come up with the plan to have Trini at her side while Prince Gasket was there. It would at least have made it more bearable.

"Actually I have felt fine all day; Jason just didn't want me to sit with you while Prince Gasket was here. What did he look like?" Trini asked walking over to the bench to sit down.

"Handsome but a little robotic but I didn't feel anything when he took my hand. I didn't feel that spark. It was just like holding a piece of metal." She said sitting down next to her best friend.

"Kimberly, we have talked about this. You are held to another standard than anyone else. You are supposed to marry for power and influence not for love." Trini said trying to reason with her princess. It broke her heart though because Kimberly deserved to marry for love more than anyone. She had a big heart that was made to love the man of her dreams.

Jumping up Kim started pacing. Why did everyone keep telling her that? "I don't care for the standard. I want to marry for love and nothing else." She said before storming off. Trini watched as Kim ran out of the garden and sighed. She couldn't really blame Kimberly though. She had married for love along with Ladies Aisha, Tanya, Angela, and Katherine. They had each married the knight of their dreams over the past year. Kimberly had been left behind on that score though which was sad. She had met dozens of princes over the past two years but none of them were her falcon that she claimed she was searching for. It was beginning to look like she would never meet this falcon. She knew the story that had inspired Kimberly's dream. Zordon had told it to the Princess at a young age and that's all that Kimberly looked for now. She was thinking that maybe Zordon should explain to Kimberly that it was only a story and that she couldn't be like the falcon and crane from the story that she loved so much. Standing up, she made her way back into the palace in search of Kimberly.

XXXX

"Wow, how many is that now?" Adam asked as they watched Prince Gasket jumped into his carriage and drive away. It was like he couldn't leave fast enough.

"Way too many to count." Zack said polishing his axe. It was his specialty in the ring. All the guys had trained with different weapons and all were the best with those weapons.

"Okay so I won the bet, pay up Jase." Rocky said sticking his hand out.

"No, dude we all knew that Kimberly wasn't going to choose him and I didn't bet against you." Jason stated placing his sword at his side. They were all on break for the moment. Training for the King's guard was hard work but they were the youngest to ever join the ranks. It was an honor for all of them to share this experience as well.

"You know the probability of Princess Kimberly finding a Prince to marry is very low considering she has gone through the majority of the royalty in the nations." Billy exclaimed. He wasn't in the guard instead he worked closely with the King's consult, Zordon. Jason wasn't sure what he thought of the old man but Kimberly loved Zordon. He personally thought that Zordon was a wizard from another time. The old man was always around when Kim needed him. It was like he knew the moment that Kim was in trouble.

"Uh what?" Rocky asked looking at Billy bring Jason back to his friends.

"He said that Kimberly doesn't have many people left to choose from so she may not get married." Trini said from behind them.

"How do you know what he says all the time?" Jason asked looking up at his wife. She was dressed once again in yellow. It was her favorite color and she wore it like every day like Kim wore pink. Actually it seemed that all the girls wore one color more than most. He wasn't sure why especially since his family's color standard was red. She had refused to wear red though for the most part.

"Well we did grow up together." Trini said with a smile as Billy nodded. It was clear that they were close but it didn't bother Jason though. He knew that his wife loved him.

"How was Kim?" Jason asked as all the guys looked over at her. They all wanted to know apparently. She was their future queen and they all wanted to look out for her. It was like they were the older brothers and needed to protect Kimberly from everything.

"She is okay, I guess." She said looking at them. "She still claims that she wants to marry for love and nothing else."

"I think that she should. I mean its her life and she deserves to be happy." Adam stated quietly. "We all got to marry for love." He finished.

"Kimberly is the Princess though and as such is required to marry a Prince." Jason stated. He knew the rules better than anyone and those rules needed to be followed.

"No, her only requirement should be is happy and in love." Trini said before walking away. She still had to find Kimberly before she got mad at her husband. He knew Kimberly better than anyone including her. He knew that Kim wanted to marry for love but he refused to bend from the rules that governed the country.

XXXX

Kim looked over the courtyard and watched as Trini spoke to the guys. Throwing the rope out the opposite window, she made her way down the palace walls. She just needed some time to herself and this was the only way to do it. Shifting the hood over her hair, she walked down the alley that led into the market place. Hopefully Jason wouldn't find out that she had escaped again. He was such a pain in the butt sometimes. He wanted to keep her in the palace so that she couldn't get hurt or captured. There had been one attempt of capture but she had used some of the defense that the guys had taught her and she got away. The would-be captor had suffered more at the hands of the princess than in the palace dungeon.

Walking down the street, Kim marveled at the men and women selling on the sidelines. They came out here day after day to sell to anyone who would stop at their carts. She almost wished that she could be one of the people that came to buy every day but atlas her life was so far removed that she didn't know if she could survive the normal.

XXXX

"Kimberly." Trini said once she saw the rope. This was not good but she didn't know if she would tell her husband or not. Kimberly would be in the market before heading to the orphanage. It was something that Kim did for herself. She loved those children at the orphanage and often made her way there so that she could help out in way that she could. The nuns who ran the orphanage knew that she was the princess but they said nothing to the children. It was Kim's secret and one that they would keep. At least they did take extra care when the princess was there; they didn't want anything to happen to her.

Turning Trini made her way outside. She would watch over Kimberly today instead of Jason. Kim would at least welcome her to walk with her unlike her husband. Kimberly and Jason were close but with Jason's appointment to Captain of the Guard approaching, they were drifting apart. He knew that it would be his job to watch over the princess and he was taking it to the extreme in Trini's opinion. Grabbing her cloak, Trini went in search of the princess.

XXXX

"K!" The children screamed as Kim walked into the walled garden of the orphanage. It was her favorite place in the kingdom. These children had brought her down from her palace walls to the real world. They also accepted her for who she was not a princess but a normal girl. She had told them to call her K so that she could keep her real name a secret. She really wanted to protect these babies. Walking the children inside, she grabbed a book from shelf and sat down with them in the sun room. This is what gave her pleasure just watching the joy on the children's faces as she read to them.

She remembered all the times that Zordon had taken her outside in the palace garden just to read to her. Sometimes he would tell her stories of her parents before they had gotten married. Her parents had fallen in love within seconds of seeing each other for the first time. It was what she wanted and she really didn't know why her mom couldn't understand that fact. She had gotten to marry for love.

XXXX

Trini searched the village for Kim but couldn't find her. She had to be around here somewhere. She slowly made her way to orphanage but when she got there, Kim had apparently already left. Where was she? Jason wouldn't be happy if Kim didn't turn up soon.

XXXX

"Should I even ask if Prince Gasket is still in the palace?" King Pierre asked walking into his wife's private office. He had just gotten back from visiting some of the farmers to listen to their problems. It had been a long ride but at least his horse was faster than the carriage that Carolina had wanted him to take.

"Ugh, no apparently he didn't like birds." Carolina said looking up at her husband. She was seated at her desk with her quill pen posed above the parchment.

"Birds? Does Kimberly know that this is about a wedding not animals?" He asked sitting across from his wife in one of the wingback chairs that they had gotten in Paris.

Shaking her head, she dipped her pen in the ink well and finished her letter. "At least I have a plan since Prince Gasket did not work out." She said with a hint of a smile.

"Who are you writing too?" He asked as she looked up.

"The Queen of Phadoes, she has a son Kimberly's age." She said finishing her letter.

"Phadoes? They are not known for marrying outside of their country, dear. Also I'm not sure if I want my daughter marrying this prince. We don't know anything about him." He said as his wife really smiled.

"Don't worry; I feel that this is right." She stated. "My gut is telling me that he is the one for our daughter."

"Okay whatever you say, I'm sure that Kim will find something wrong with him no matter what we want." He said as she sighed.

"Hopefully he likes birds." She said folding the letter and sealing it closed with the royal seal. Standing up, she handed the letter to the servant for him to take to the carrier.

"Well Phadoes' standard is the White Falcon but you know that that letter will take over a month to get there, right?" Pierre asked his wife once she sat back down.

Smiling, she answered him. "Yes and that is why I have already sent one letter. This one was merely relaying my support of Queen Dulcea's idea."

"What idea is that and really shouldn't your King and husband know about this?" He said taking her into his arms.

Carolina smiled. "The idea is to get her son and our daughter married and united the two kingdoms. She had great plans for her country but she knows that she will need powerful allies to cement her country's future. Just think about it, Angel Grove and Phadoes joined through marriage, it would be even more powerful than we can imagine." She said as he nodded.

"It does sound like a good plan the only problem will be Kimberly." He said as she nodded. She prayed that this Prince of Phadoes would be what Kimberly was looking for.

XXXX

Kim eased back into the palace later that day. Everything looked normal so that meant that no one had noticed that she was gone.

"At least you made it back before Jason noticed you were gone." Trini said behind her.

"Oh! Trini you scared me." Kim said lowering her hood and slipping the cloak off.

"I hope so since I have spent the last two hours looking for you. Where have you been?" She asked slipping her cloak off.

"The orphanage, why? No one knew that I was gone except for you." She stated walking towards her suite of rooms.

"I looked at the orphanage but I didn't see you so where were you?" Trini demanded. She was worried about where Kim had been.

"After I left the orphanage, I walked to the lake. Nothing happened so don't worry. No one saw me and there was no one at the lake." She said stepping into her rooms. Trini followed close behind. She shut the door before speaking.

"Kimberly, what were you thinking? Jason would lock you up forever if he knew that you were that far away from the palace." She said sitting down in one of Kim's chairs.

Sighing Kim looked out the window, to the courtyard below. The knights were training like they did every day at this time. "Trini, I am fine and your husband doesn't need to know." She stated.

"Okay fine, I won't tell him but please be careful." Trini said before leaving Kim alone with her thoughts.

Kim heard the door closed and had to smile. She had had the best day after one of the worst mornings.

XXXX

"Are you sure that this is the best course for Phadoes?" Alpha asked his queen. He had been her most trusted assistant so long that he thought nothing of point blank questioning her.

Dulcea looked out the palace windows and saw her kingdom laid out before her from the snow-capped mountains to the gravel beaches. "This is the best course for my son and my kingdom. Angel Grove is one of the most powerful kingdoms in the nations and we need a powerful ally. They are after all our neighbors to the East." She said without turning around. "Also I had a dream about my son's future with Princess Kimberly. She will make him a fine queen."

"How do you know?" Alpha asked clearly worried about what his queen was saying. They knew nothing about the Princess.

"She has turned down every prince that her parents had set before her. She had a spirit and fire within her that will more than match my son. He needs a strong woman to stand at his side and I know that Kimberly is that woman." She said turning to face him.

He looked at his queen and knew that she had to be right. He had heard about the princess rejecting every suitor that had come calling. It was unheard of for a princess to turn down so many men. Kimberly was obviously looking for something that each prince had lacked. The big problem now was did the Crown Prince of Phadoes possess that thing that she was looking for?

Dulcea saw the questions float through Alpha's eyes but she knew that she was right about Kimberly. She had heard rumors that Kimberly was even more special than a princess. Only time would tell though if she was the chosen one to help secure peace to Phadoes at the Crown Prince's side.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. This idea has been on my mind a lot for the past few weeks. I hope that everyone enjoyed this first chapter.


	2. Meeting

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I am excited that so many people enjoyed the first chapter. I hope that this pulls you in even more.

XXXX

"Are you sure that this is the right course?" Princess Hayley asked as soon as Alpha left the room. She had gone in search for her mother when she learned about her idea from her hand-maiden. It seemed like she could learn more from the maids than her own family. It was how she found out that her brother had left once again. He never seemed to stay in the castle for too long any more. He was always seeing to some duty or another.

"Angel Grove would be a powerful ally and I am impressed with Princess Kimberly. Why are you worried?" Dulcea asked facing her daughter. Hayley was pulled out of her thoughts by her mother's answer.

"The Crown Prince will not like having to marry for duty any more than I would." She said looking at her mother. The queen was wearing her signature green which had Hayley on her guard. Her mother was up to something beyond getting her son married.

"Your brother understands that we need to secure Angel Grove as a friend. Don't worry Hayley; I believe that your brother has met his match in Princess Kimberly." Queen Dulcea said before leaving Hayley alone in the library. She walked over to the paintings that lined the library walls and looked up at the one of her father. He was always a strong man and it made her sad that he had been taken away from her. Her brother looked so much like him that it was scary at times. Those strong broad shoulders were made for carrying the weight of the world or at least the weight of a kingdom. The nose and eyes were a testament to his lineage of years of royalty. Unlike her brother, she was more like her mother in looks. She had red hair that was shades darker than her mother and was slight of build.

"Princess?" The maid asked as Hayley was bought back to the present.

"Yes?" She asked spinning around to face one of the younger household maids. Hayley thought that this was one of cook's nieces but wasn't sure.

"Your brother would like to see you in his rooms when you are available." She said with her head bowed. Apparently the maids had gotten it wrong since her brother was in the castle.

"Thank you, I will see him now." She said walking past the young girl so that she could see what her brother wanted. He had just gotten back to the castle only this morning from his tour around the kingdom. It was one reason that she had been shocked to hear that he was gone once again. Since his father's death four years ago, he had taken on more of his duties as future king. He would be a great king and she didn't want him to have to get married just to please the kingdom and secure its future. She wanted him to marry for love like their parents had.

XXXX

"I have it on good authority that you were gone again." Hayley said stepping into her brother's suite of rooms without knocking.

"Actually I'm on my way out. I just wanted to check on you before I go." He said without looking at her. It looked like he was sharpening his dagger. She knew for a fact that he was skilled with the dagger. She had seen some of his training from behind closed doors.

"I'm great just worried about mother's plan." She said walking over to his bed. She sat down and waited for him to speak.

"Hayley, don't worry about mother's plan. I am handling it. Stay out of trouble while I'm gone." He said kissing the top of her head before leaving. Hayley sighed before leaving his rooms. She had to do something to save her brother from a marriage of convenience.

XXXX

Looking out the window, Kim thought about what her mother had just told her. It had been a month since Prince Gasket had run from the palace but her mother had apparently been working before then. She had known that Kimberly would not like Prince Gasket. The Queen had informed her that a member of the royal house of Phadoes would be arriving in the next few weeks to discuss a possible marriage between the Crown Prince and herself. She guessed that it would be the Prince and really she would prefer that instead. It would be easier to face him than an aide. She would be able to look at him and know in an instant if they would be getting married. In reality she doubted that she would ever find what she was looking for.

Focusing on the outside, she saw the night sky light up. It would be a stormy night and really that fit her mood. Tomorrow Jason would be knighted and become the youngest Captain of the Guard. He had earned this honor, she knew that but her childhood friend was gone. Jason's job would be to watch over and protect her. It was a job that he wouldn't take lightly. Shivering she released the fur to cover the window. It was time to go to bed anyway. The fire had all but burned out in her fireplace. It was going to be a busy day tomorrow and she would need to be bright and alert.

Jason deserved to see her happy for him even though it did sort of break her heart a little. Would she ever gain her childhood friend back?

XXXX

The next morning Kimberly stood tall beside her parents as Jason knelt before them, looking tall, strong, and handsome in his red tunic and black britches of the guard. He had just been named as the Captain of the Guard which of course made his and her parents happy. It was a title his father had held until health concerns had forced him to resign early. Jason was the best knight in the kingdom which she knew all too well. He had just challenged one of the men in the village because he felt that that man had insulted her by daring to speak to her. It was just silly but she knew that it didn't matter what she said because Jason was all about the rules. He would also now be looking after her way to close. She would have to be more careful and sneak out only once a week so that he didn't catch her. She refused to give up her visits to the orphanage.

Listening to her father proclaim all of Jason's merits she looked out over the crowd. She saw Trini, Aisha, Katherine, Tanya, and Angela on the front row smiling brightly. Rocky, Adam, and Zack were standing with the other knights while Billy was standing next to Zordon just to the left of her.

Shifting a little, she resisted the urge to roll her neck. The tiara on her head was very heavy with all the jewels adorning it. She loved it though because it had been a gift from Zordon on her sixth birthday. She didn't wear it very much since it was heavy but on special occasions she pulled it out and today was a special occasion.

Looking back at Jason, she watched her father lowered the sword he held to touch Jason's left shoulder before moving to his right shoulder. It was a tradition and one that she would perform one day.

"Stand, Captain Jason." King Pierre called out as Jason raised his head and stood up. He kissed Queen Carolina's right hand before moving to Kim. Bowing he kissed her extended right hand before backing away. He bowed once more as the crowd cheered. She saw her opportunity to escape. Smiling, Kim backed away and made her way back inside so that she could change and head to the orphanage. It was a beautiful day to read to the kids outside and Jason would be busy for the rest of the day with all the celebrating. She could easily sneak away and no one would ever know until much later.

XXXX

Kim pulled the hood up a little higher and made her way into the village. Sticking to the side alleys she eased her way through the market stalls. She thought that she saw Jason so she rushed around one of the stalls only to bump into someone hard.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said stepping back. Whoever this was was built like a stone wall.

"Are you alright?" The man asked as Kim looked at him. He was wearing a white tunic with the blackest britches that she had ever seen. It was almost indecent the way they hugged his powerful thighs. He was a warrior, she could tell. She raised her eyes and was hit by a lightning bolt. He was very handsome and she could barely breathe. Who was this man and where had he come from? "Uh, are you alright?" He asked again as she blinked. She had to warp her head around what he was saying.

"Yea, I'm… fine." She said trying to remember her words. She was still in shock.

"Are you sure?" He asked as she nodded.

"Are you okay?" She asked remembering her manners finally. After all she was the one to bump into him.

"I think I will live. My name's Tommy." He said extending his hand to her with a smile.

"Hi, Tommy." She said testing his name on her tongue as she reached out to shake his hand. He had a firm handshake like Jason except unlike Jason she felt a spark when she touched Tommy's hand.

"And your name?" He asked as she stared at him. He didn't know who she was, really. When had this ever happened to her? Everyone in the kingdom knew that she was the Princess except the children at the orphanage. "You do have a name, right?" He said with a smile. A dimple appeared and she had to fight for her thoughts once again.

Laughing she answered. "Yes and I take it that you are new to the area." She said instead of answering him. It was refreshing that someone had not known who she was the instant they saw her.

"How did you know that?" He asked losing his smile a little. He seemed on guard a little now. Why, she wasn't sure though.

"I think the fact that you have no clue who I am points that out, which by the way just stings a little. I am Kimberly though." She stated with a royal flair that was bred to her bones.

"You're the Princess?" He asked as she nodded. She could sense a hint of disbelief in his tone.

"What are you so shocked?" She asked folding her arms across her chest in mock hurt.

Smiling, he said. "Well you are in a cloak that looks like it has seen better days and I'm pretty sure that you have a few leaves in your hair." Stepping forward he plucked the leaves out of her hair.

"Oh, well at least you didn't tell me that I didn't look like I could rule." She muttered.

"What?" He asked not quite hearing what she said.

"Nothing, anyway what brings you to Angel Grove?" She asked as she turned to start walking towards the orphanage. She ready needed to be on her way because Jason could just be around the next corner.

"I just wanted to explore the world before settling into my mapped out life back in Phadoes." He said falling into step beside her.

"You're from Phadoes?" She asked as he nodded. "What's it like?" She wanted to know all that she could before the member of the royal house show up.

"Like Angel Grove, I guess." He said with a shrug. "Where are you heading and why are you trying to hide the fact that you're leaving?" He asked as she smiled.

"I'm visiting the orphanage and I don't want a guard around me all the time." She said as he nodded.

"While I don't personally know how that feels, I know that I won't want anyone following me all the time." He said. "Do you mind if I join you? Not as a guard though." He clarified.

Smiling she paused, "You may join me as long as you don't tell the children that I am the princess. They don't know that fact and I want to keep it that way for their protection." She said as he nodded. They walked the rest of the way to the orphanage talking and laughing. She felt for the first time very easy in a stranger's presence. It was odd but it was like they had something in common but she couldn't place it.

XXXX

Tommy watched as Kimberly walked through the entrance. He waited for a few minutes before making his way back to the village. He had some things that he needed to get done before nightfall. Meeting the princess was a bonus that he didn't mind pushing back his schedule.

XXXX

Trini watched Kim slipped back into the palace through the rose garden door. At least Jason was around the back in the training yard, he would have flipped if he knew that Kim had been gone for the better part of the day. Shaking her head, Trini waited for Kim in her rooms. She didn't have to wait long though because Kimberly walked in five minutes later.

"Oh, Trini how long have you been here?" She asked slipping the old cloak off before hiding in her chest at the foot of the bed.

"Not long and I'm sure that your new Captain of the Guard would have loved it if his Princess could have enjoyed his party." She said as Kim walked over to the pitcher and basin. She watched as Kim poured the water into the basin and splash her face.

Kim wiped her face with the towel before replying. "Trini, I stayed for a little bit but it was just too beautiful of a day to not read to the children." She said.

"I figured that's where you sneaked off too but at least Jason didn't notice that you were gone." Trini stated.

"Where is Jason?" Kim asked as Trini smiled.

"Where do you think?" She asked as Kim walked to the window and pulled back the fur covering it. She looked down at the courtyard and saw Jason standing in the center of it.

"What's he doing?" She asked as Trini walked over to her.

"Embracing his future or at least that's what he told me." Trini said with a laugh. "My husband is a little crazy." She said as Kim laughed with her.

"Yes he is but then again that's okay." She said releasing the fur.

"How was your day?" Trini asked watching Kim release her hair from its restraints. Kim had long beautiful chestnut-honey color but most of the time she had to pin it back.

"Good, I read three books to the children before finally leaving. I told them that I wouldn't be back for a while." She said running her fingers through her hair. "I knew that Jason would have security tight for the first couple of days."

"I would say for a couple of weeks but I know that you won't be able to stay put that long." Trini stated as Kim nodded. "What did you find out from your talk with your mother yesterday?" Trini asked.

Kim sighed before answering. "She wanted to inform me that someone from the royal house of Phadoes will be here to discuss a possible marriage between the Crown Prince and myself. She wasn't sure when the member of the house would arrive but that it should be in the next few weeks."

"What?" Trini asked. "Does your mom know every royal family?"

"I guess so but at least its not Prince Mesogogg. He gives me the creeps." Kim said as Trini agreed. The girls talked more about Phadoes and how Kim would deal with a new suitor and if he would be the one.

XXXX

"Have you seen Kim?" Jason asked his wife later that day. He wanted to go over the security for her when the person from Phadoes showed up. The Queen had informed him that the member of the royal house would be arriving and the safety of the princess would need to be stepped up.

"I just left her rooms, why?" She asked looking up at him. They were in the library on the west end of the palace. It was one of three libraries in the palace. Trini had been looking for anything to help Kimberly get out of marrying a prince but she was coming up empty.

"I wanted to go over her security detail." Jason said as Trini nodded. "I'll go to see if she is still in her rooms." He said walking away. Trini sighed, her husband was very good at his job but really Kimberly was perfectly safe so why did he want to go over security with the princess.

XXXX

"Really Jason, you know that we could have discussed this in my rooms." Kim said as Jason paced in front of her. She had finally taken a seat but the seat just happened to be a throne. They were after all in the throne room.

"It would not have been proper." Jason muttered.

"Just because you have been promoted to Captain of the Guard, don't forget that we are still friends." Kim said as he nodded. "Anyway what new plans for security do you want to share with me?" She asked.

"As you know a member of the royal house of Phadoes will be here in a few weeks and I want to make sure that you are safe." He said finally stopping to face her.

"I understand but what about whoever visits?" She asked.

"Its covered, don't worry about that, now I want you to limit your trips to the orphanage for the time that they are here." He said shocking her. "What? Did you really think that I didn't know about that?" He asked as she just stared at him.

"How long have you known?" She asked finally.

"Probably the first time you went, so no more sneaking out because the guys have a hard enough time keeping up with you while you are within sight." He said as she nodded.

"Okay no problem." Kim said standing up. She walked over to Jason and pulled him into her arms. "We are still brother and sister no matter what." She said before pulling away.

"Yes we are." He said as Kim walked away. Jason just had to smile. The look on Kim's face when she found out that he knew about her trips was priceless.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. I want to give a huge thanks to everyone that has read and/or reviewed the first chapter. I hope that this one was just as good.


	3. Princess Hayley

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone likes this chapter.

XXXX

"Phadoes? Are you serious?" Aisha asked as Ladies Katherine and Tanya sat down beside Trini and Angela. Kimberly was seated across from them.

"What about Phadoes?" Katherine asked.

Kim sighed. She just knew that Trini would tell everyone. "My mother informed me that my new suitor would be the Crown Prince of Phadoes. A member of the royal house will be arriving in the next few weeks to discuss a possible marriage." Kim said crossing her ankles. They were sitting in the rose garden off of the ball room. Kim remembered the last time she had been here and it made her smile. Prince Gasket running from her was a sight that she wouldn't forget for a long time.

"Do you even know anything about Phadoes?" Tanya asked the princess.

"No." Kim stated honestly.

"I asked Rocky what he knew and he just said that most of the people kept to themselves." Aisha said as Kim stared at her. "What?" She asked.

"You asked Rocky, who has never left the kingdom, about Phadoes?" Trini asked before Kim could speak.

"Yea." Aisha said as Kim laughed.

"Don't worry; I have heard the same thing." Kat piped in. "Kim, do you know anything about the Crown Prince?" She asked quietly. She was the quietest one of the group but she fit in anyway. She was a nice balance to the group and normally kept her cool when tempers flared.

"Actually I don't even know his name but all I have to do is meet him one time to know if he is the one." She said standing up. "Now if you ladies will excuse me, I have a meeting with Zordon." She said before walking away leaving them alone.

"Do you think that this Crown Prince will fare any better with Kimberly than any other?" Tanya asked uncrossing her legs.

"Probably not." Aisha said with a sigh.

"I don't know about that, the Crown Prince is known for working hard. I think that he may be what Kimberly needs." Trini stated as she stood up.

"But what about what she wants?" Kat asked as Trini shrugged. The rest of them stood up to follow Trini back inside.

XXXX

"So are you ready to meet this Crown Prince?" Zordon asked as Kim glanced over her shoulder at him.

"How did you know about that?" Kim asked picking up another book.

"Do you really think that there is anything that goes on around here that I don't know about?" He asked as she shook her head no. "So now tell me are you prepared to meet him?" He asked.

"I guess so, I mean its really no different than any other prince that I have met." She stated laying the book down on the side table.

"You need to keep your mind open." He stated.

"I will but I will not settle for anything less. No matter what." She said as he nodded.

"I do understand probably more than your parents. You don't want to marry Prince Mesogogg, do you?" He asked as she sighed.

"No, I do not. There has to be some way out of that deal." She said sitting down in one of her wingback chairs. "Zordon, you know that that deal between our grandfathers has to be against some kind of law." She stated.

"I'm afraid that that deal is very much legal and if you don't find this prince that you seek then you will have to marry Prince Mesogogg." He said as she jumped up. He watched her walk away in a huff. He knew that she didn't like what he had said but she needed to understand what was in store for her if she didn't find the man that she could love. She would be forced to marry Prince Mesogogg by the end of the year if she could not settle on some other prince. Prince Mesgogg was the only son of King Zedd and Queen Rita. They were the ruling family of the Moon Kingdom which was to the north of Angel Grove. They wanted Kimberly to refuse every prince until she ran out of time so that she would have to marry their son. It would give them access to the kingdom.

XXXX

"So where were you the other day? You didn't ever say where you had gone." Sky asked Tommy. Sky was the guard assigned to Crown Prince Tommy of Phadoes for the time that Tommy was in Angel Grove.

"I walked the Princess to the local orphanage." Crown Prince Tommy answered as he tended to his horse.

Sky looked over at his prince and sighed. He was supposed to stay undercover to observe the princess not interact with her. "Your highness, did you think that that was wise?" He asked as he watched the Prince brush his stallion, Saba until his white coat gleaned.

"I didn't know that she was the princess at the time. She was in an old brown cape that the maid would use as a rag. We bumped into each other and we talked that's all." Tommy said without turning away from Saba. "Don't worry; she has no clue who I am." He said running his hand over Saba's back. He felt the horse's muscles quiver at his touch. Saba was a powerful horse and one that Tommy had personally trained. He was the prize of the Phadoes stables.

"Sire, what about when she finds out?" Sky asked, turning Tommy's attention from his horse.

"I will deal with that when the time comes, don't worry." He said stepping back from his horse. "Besides she has turned down every other prince." He muttered under his breath.

"What was she like?" Sky asked. He had heard all about the princess but he wondered what was true and what was made up. People always talked about royalty like they knew them even though most had only seen them from afar.

Tommy found his first smile as he remembered his first meeting with the Princess. "She is nothing like you would ever picture." He said as he felt the spark once again that her touch had inspired. It was a shock to him because in all the times that he had touched any girl's hand he had never felt electricity. She felt it too, he knew. Her eyes had widened at his touch which had made him offer to walk her to the orphanage. He had only wanted a peek at the princess but once he met her, he couldn't help but stick around. He also hadn't been prepared to meet up with the princess outside the palace walls. She wasn't like anyone he had ever met before.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sky asked breaking through Tommy's thoughts.

"Huh?" He asked looking up at Sky.

"I asked what that was supposed to mean. You said that she wasn't what I would ever picture." He said looking at the prince strangely.

"I just meant that she is not a shrew like I thought she would be." He said kicking a rock. They were camped out around the lake at the edge of the kingdom. It was very quiet and peaceful.

"I didn't think that she was a shrew only that she was spoilt." He said as Tommy looked back at him. "I mean she has turned down every prince that has crossed her path. By the way, how do you think you will fare?" He asked as Tommy shook his head.

"Not sure." He said as Sky fell silent. Tommy was questioning his decision to hide his identity from Princess Kimberly for the time being. He really wanted to find out who the woman was under the crown. She was known for blowing off suitors without a chance to get to know them. He wanted to know if there was something behind the spark that he had felt from her touch or if it was just a fluke.

XXXX

"Don't slouch, Kimberly." Queen Carolina whispered to her daughter. It had been a week since they had recieved the note saying that someone would be arriving. The member of the royal house was prompt, that's for sure. Kim and her parents were just inside the palace doors waiting for the visitor from Phadoes to make their way inside. Kim had a feeling that it wouldn't be the prince. Something wasn't adding up but she wasn't sure what was wrong. Standing up straighter, Kim pasted on a smile as a young lady walked through the doors followed closely by her maids and guards.

King Pierre stepped forward. "Welcome to Angel Grove, Princess Hayley. It is a pleasure to meet you. If you should require anything, do not hesitate to let me know." He said as Kim smiled, her father was a great king.

"Thank you, your highness. It is a pleasure to be here." Princess Hayley said bowing low. Kim saw how the light picked up the different shades of red in her hair. She had beautiful hair and Kim wondered if her brother would have that same color. It would be an interesting shade for a prince and one that she had never seen before.

"I'm and so happy that you could make it. I hope that your time in our kingdom will be a joy to you." The queen stated as Hayley nodded. She finally stood in front of Kimberly.

"Princess Hayley, I am sure that you are exhausted from your journey, why I don't show you to your rooms." Kim said as Hayley nodded. Kim led her upstairs to suite of rooms next to hers. The King and Queen's bed chamber was in the other wing of the palace. "Here we are, if you need anything please let me or one of the maids know." Kim said with a smile.

"Thank you for everything." Hayley said before walking into her bedchamber. Kim turned away and went in search of Zordon. She wanted to find out some more about Phadoes. The princess had inspired Kim to learn more about her possible future.

XXXX

The next morning Kim pulled her hair back and pinned it up. She really wanted to wear it down but with Princess Hayley staying in the palace, she knew her mother would want her to be every inch a princess. Sighing, she walked out of her room to find Princess Hayley walking down the hall. It looked like she was searching for something.

"Princess Hayley?" She called out as Hayley spun around.

"Oh sorry, I woke up late and couldn't find my way to the dining room." She said as Kim smiled. She had never really eaten in the dining room because she liked to eat in peace that she couldn't get when she ate with her parents.

"Not a problem, I missed breakfast as well. Follow me." Kim said as Hayley nodded. The girls walked through a series of twists and turns until they finally made it to the kitchen.

"I'm not sure that I could even find my way back after that." She said as Kim smiled.

"Oh don't worry, its not hard." She said pulling out a chair at the low table in the corner. Kim was so use to missing actual breakfast that she just made herself at home in the kitchen.

"Princess Kimberly, did you miss breakfast again? What will I do with you?" Dimertria the cook asked as soon as she walked into the kitchens.

"Feed me and everything will be great." Kim said with a laugh. "Princess Hayley, this is our fantastic cook, Dimertria. She is the best throughout the kingdom. Dimertria, this is our guest, Princess Hayley. She missed breakfast as well." Kim explained as the cook nodded. Two plates of food appeared before the girls.

"Oh wow, this looks amazing." Hayley said with a smile.

"It tastes even better." Kim said taking a bite. She loved eating in the kitchen because she didn't have her mother watching every bite she took for one. She also loved the activity in the kitchen. There was always something going on like now. The maids were running around with different things trying to get ready for the feast tonight in Princess Hayley's honor.

"You're right this is great." Hayley said as she took a bite. She wasn't sure what it was but it was perfect.

"Of course its great, why wouldn't it be?" Dimertria asked. Hayley wasn't sure what to say to that.

"Don't worry, Dimertria is a great cook but she always answers a question or statement with a question. It drives Jason insane." Kim said as Dimertria huffed and got back to her business. "Well I'm out of here, if you need anything just let one of the servants know." She said finishing her meal before standing up and smoothing her dress down.

"Are you leaving?" Hayley asked looking a little panicked. She didn't know anyone here but the royal family and one of them was leaving.

"Don't worry no one will bother you." Kim said before leaving the room.

Hayley watched as Kim basically ran out of the room. Where was she going and why was she in a hurry? "Princess, there you are." Sydney said as she rushed into the room. She was head of Princess Hayley's security. The Queen had thought that it would be perfect for a woman to be watching over the princess. Sydney had been selected by the Queen, the Crown Prince, and Sky. She may be blonde and shorter than the princess but she was a spitfire. She could fight as good as any man. Sky had personally trained her to be head of the Princess' detail.

"I'm sorry, have you been looking for me?" Hayley asked standing up. She didn't like causing her guards trouble since they had so much to worry about with her mother and brother.

"Not for long, I checked your room first and didn't see you there." Syd said as Hayley nodded.

"I am sorry. I missed breakfast and Princess Kimberly bought me here but I am done now." She said brushing her dress.

Sydney nodded before moving to the side so that Princess Hayley could walk past her. She would miss working with the princess but with her upcoming marriage, Syd knew that she wouldn't be able to protect the princess. "Would you like to walk around the property?" She asked.

"Actually some fresh air would be nice." Hayley said as Sydney motioned to one of the servants to open the door for the princess. "Have you toured the palace yet?" Hayley asked Syd once they stepped outside.

"It is my job to see to your security, so yes I have toured the palace. I think that you will like the rose garden off of the ballroom." Syd stated as she led Hayley in that direction.

"A rose garden? I bet that its mostly pink roses." Hayley commented as Syd looked back at her.

"How did you know?" Syd asked as they stepped into the garden.

Laughing Hayley looked around and saw the pink roses but also mixed in were white roses. "I figured that Princess Kimberly had a hand in picking the flowers. Pink seems to be her favorite color." She said as she noticed that they were not alone.

"You are correct, Princess Kimberly plants the rose bushes herself even though she has servants to do that. Its only one of the things that she likes to do herself." Trini said stepping forward. "I'm Lady Trini by the way but you can call me Trini." She said holding out her hand.

"Its nice to meet you, Trini. I can see Princess Kimberly doing this herself. I'm Princess Hayley by the way and this is Sydney." Hayley said shaking Trini's hand.

"Its nice to meet you. These are my friends, Ladies Katherine, Angela, Aisha, and Tanya. You can say that we are Princess Kimberly's old friends, so if you need to know anything just ask us." Trini said as Hayley smiled. These women all seemed nice and it was something that she wished she had in Phadoes. Princess Kimberly had woman that were only her friends and not wanting her to fail at being the princess.

"Come sit with us, I'm afraid that Princess Kimberly is out at the moment but she should be back later." Katherine stated leading Hayley over to the outdoor seating area.

"So tell us about Phadoes." Aisha said as they all sat down.

XXXX

Kim pulled her cloak closed and walked down the side alleys, even though Jason knew about her sneaking out she still had to be cautious. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and she knew that someone was following her. Turning slowly, she caught sight of a man walking toward her. She picked up the pace but froze when she felt a hand on her elbow. Spinning around, she jerked her arm away when she heard laughing.

"Princess, wait." Tommy said as Kim looked at him.

"Tommy, what are you doing?" She asked in a huff.

"Trying to walk with you but you reacted faster than I thought you would. Man, Jason must have taught you self-defense." He said with a smile.

Kim took a deep breath to try and calm her heart. He had scared her more than he would ever think. "I'm sorry. I thought that you were someone else." She said as he nodded.

"How many times have you been kidnapped?" He asked quietly as she looked at him. He had seen that fear before.

"How did you know?" She asked as she stepped closer to him.

"Because it's the same way I would act if someone came up on me like I did you. I am sorry by the way for scaring you." He said holding his arm out to her.

Looping her arm through his, they continued down the alley. "I was only kidnapped once but there have been two more attempts." She said quietly as he nodded. "I was about two when rebels from the Moon kingdom captured me at the lake. I was playing out of my parent's sight and they grabbed me. Jason's father followed their tracks and rescued me a few hours later. I was unharmed but after that, my parents made sure that I was never out of their sight." She said as he nodded. He could imagine her parents' fear when they realized that their only daughter had been taken.

"What about the attempts?" He asked steering her towards the orphanage.

"Oh those happened once I got older. The first attempt was on my tenth birthday. My parents had just revealed my grandfather's promise that if I didn't get married four months after my eighteenth birthday then I would have to marry the Prince of the Moon Kingdom. This time the rebels were from Angel Grove." She stated calmly. He knew that she was holding in her fears.

"And the second?" He asked.

"Well the second happened last year at the lake. I was strolling around the lake, lost in my thoughts when two men ran into me. They realized that I was the Crown Princess and thought that it would be funny to pretend to kidnap me. Jason found me then and almost killed the two men. Rocky, Adam, Zack, and Billy had to pull him back. My father spoke with the men. I'm not sure what he told them only that they were permitted to stay in the kingdom." She said.

"Your father let them stay?" He asked looking down at her.

"Yea he did but then again my father is like that. Apparently he liked what they told him. Jason didn't of course and every once in a while, he visits them. I think its just to check up on them to make sure that they don't try anything." She said as Tommy nodded.

Smiling Tommy said, "I'm not sure that I want to meet this Jason or not. He sounds a little dangerous."

"Just a little." She commented.

"Oh by the way, where have you been the last few days?" He asked as they neared the orphanage.

"Have you been worried about me?" She asked tossing her head back.

"No just wondering if you have met the Crown Prince of Phadoes yet." He said with a smile.

"I'm sure but no I haven't met the Prince but I have met his sister. Princess Hayley arrived yesterday to discuss a possible marriage between myself and her brother." She stated.

"Princess Hayley's here?" He asked as she nodded. "I didn't think that she left the castle much."

"Well she is here and I must say, I like her. She is nothing like I thought she would be." She said as they paused outside the gates of the orphanage. "Here we are. Thank you for walking me once again to the orphanage." She said letting go of his arm.

He watched her walk away from him as he thought about his sister being in the kingdom. She didn't know that he was here and he really didn't like his mother sending her here to talk about his marriage to Princess Kimberly.

The princess didn't know that she was a lot like his sister. Hayley had been captured last year as well but unlike King Pierre, he did not let Hayley's captors roam the kingdom. They had been banished after a long hard talk with him. His mother had checked him over for bruises but found now. She didn't check the guys out though but if she would have she would have found two black eyes, one broken arm, a few broken ribs, and who knew how many bruises. Tommy had wanted to make sure that those men knew that if they touched his sister again that they would be dead.

Turning away from the orphanage, Tommy made his way back to his camp. He noticed then that someone had followed them. He wondered who the man was but they disappeared quickly into the woods. It could have been one of Jason's guards that was sent to watch over the princess or someone who thought that they could gain something from the princess. He would try to find out who it was and what their agenda was.

XXXX

Zordon eased back into the shadows. This man that had walked Kimberly to the orphanage had a secret, he could tell. The man was a warrior and one that would be a perfect match for the princess. He was worried about what that would mean because he could tell that the princess liked this man. If he wasn't a prince then she could not marry him but if she continued to see him then he would have her heart. Walking back to the palace, he pondered how to find out the secret. The crane around Kimberly was glowing brightly which could mean that he was too late and that the princess was already in love with this man. Stepping back into his secret tunnel, he thought about the story he had told Kimberly all those years ago. The Crane had to find the Falcon this time. It was time to right that wrong once and for all.

XXXX

"Did she make it safely?" Jason asked as Zack walked up to him.

"Yea and I think that she has made a friend." He said taking the seat across from Jason who was standing by the window.

Jason turned from the window. "What does that mean?" He asked.

"Some guy walked her from the village to the orphanage but the strange was that she acted like she had known him for a long time." Zack stated as Jason nodded.

"Well Kimberly acts like that with most everyone but have you seen this man before?" He asked as Zack shook his head no. "Then who is this guy? We need to find out who he is and what he wants with Kimberly." Jason stated.

"And how do we do that?" Zack asked standing up.

"I don't know but let me think about it." Jason said with a sigh. Zack nodded before leaving Jason alone with his thoughts. He knew that Kimberly was friendly with almost everyone so it could be one of the many villagers but he had a feeling that it wasn't. He would just have to watch over Kimberly a little closer from now on.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know.


	4. Morning

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. Also I want to give a huge thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed this story. I am overwhelmed at how many people like this story. I really thought that I would be the only one. Anyway I hope that everyone likes this chapter.

XXXX

"The princess has turned down another prince." Queen Rita said walking into the throne room. Her husband King Zedd, son Prince Mesogogg, and Captain of her guard Goldar were the only ones in the throne room. Since it was near the evening meal everyone else was in the dining hall.

"So what's new? Princess Kimberly has turned down every prince and then some." Prince Mesogogg said leaning against the archway. "All I want to know is when I can travel to Angel Grove to marry her."

"She still has time." Goldar said leaving the room. He had evening movements to direct.

"Yes she does and according to our spies, she is awaiting the Prince of Phadoes. Queen Carolina thinks that this one will be different." King Zedd said leaning back on the throne.

"Phadoes? I guess Carolina is scraping the bottom of the barrel now." Rita said with a smile. "We won't have long to wait now." She said rubbing her hands together.

"Sire?" A servant called from the door.

"Yes?" Zedd asked while standing. Most of the servants were scared of him because he ruled with an iron fist. The staff he carried had been used to beat more than one servant.

"Your evening meal is ready." She said as he nodded. She quickly made her way of the room and back to the kitchens. It had been her luck of the draw to inform the royal family tonight about their meal. Last night the maid had come back with a black eye because she had interupted them while they were discussing army movements.

"I suggest that our son makes a trip to Angel Grove in a few weeks' time. It should give the princess plenty of time to turn down the Prince of Phadoes." Zedd said as Rita nodded. They made their way to the dining hall all just a little bit happier. Mesogogg walked one step behind his parents and formed his own plan. He didn't want to chance the princess accepting the Crown Prince of Phadoes so he would be leaving in the morning to journey to Angel Grove. He would be the only one marrying Princess Kimberly.

XXXX

Kim eased back into the palace. She was later than she thought she would be. Running down the back passage, she made it to her room in record time. It was a good thing that she could dress fast because she had talked to long at the orphanage. Reaching around, she undid the buttons on her gown and had it lowered to the floor in ten seconds. She then grabbed the bright pink ball gown that her mother had commissioned for her when they learned that someone from Phadoes would be traveling to the palace and placed it over the folding screen. Since no one was actually in her room, she didn't bother with getting behind the screen to change.

She also untied the pantaloons and chemise and got fresh ones. Why hadn't she left sooner? Tying her pantaloons, she grabbed her chemise and slid it over her head before grabbing the ball gown. Shaking it out, she stepped into it and raised it up. She did up the buttons in the back with a lot of twisting and turning but she did get it done with seconds to spare.

"Princess?" A maid asked after knocking on the door.

Kim took a breath. "I'm ready." She called out. Her heart was pumping fast from her quick change but at least she was done on time.

"Oh Princess, you look so pretty." The maid said stepping inside the room.

"Thank you Emily. Is everyone downstairs already?" She asked walking toward the young girl. Emily and Mia were the newest maids in the palace. They were the younger sisters of Katherine and Trini.

"Yes ma'am but only just." She said as Kim nodded before opening her chamber door and heading down stairs. Emily smiled as she closed the princess' door before heading down the back way. She would help the kitchen staff tonight with the meal.

XXXX

"Glad to see you make it back in time." Jason said as Kim walked up beside him.

"Hey I made it before they called for dinner." She whispered as she looped her arm through his. Since he was the Captain of the Guard now, he would escort her into any function of the palace. She looked over to Trini and saw that Rocky's younger brother was her escort. Connor was just like his older brother in that they both loved to laugh and pull pranks. They both had a serious side though which always threw her when it peaked through.

"Barely." Jason muttered as she smiled. "How many stories did you read to the children today?" He asked as they walked over to Jason's parents.

"Only a few." She whispered before stopping in front of his parents.

"My dear you are looking more beautiful every day." Jason's mom, Alicia said kissing each of Kim's cheeks.

Smiling, "I'm not sure about that but I am happy to see you." Kim stated as Jason's father bowed over her right hand.

"Princess, it was an honor that we could not pass up." James said straightening. Kim laughed as the dinner bell was ringed. "Now Jason don't embarrass the family, walk Kimberly into the room like a man." His dad said as Kim looked away. She wanted to smile but knew that it would make Jason mad. His dad was something else and she loved him almost as much as her own father. He had been with her family for so many years that he was more family than not.

"Yes dad." Jason said guiding her to the dining room. They would enter behind her parents then everyone else would line up according to their titles. The only one that this didn't apply too would be Jason's parents. They would enter behind her and Jason since they were considered part of the royal family. Jason's dad was only a Baron but he was highly favored at court.

"You know that he just wants you to relax, right?" Kim whispered as they walked through the dining room doors.

"He has a funny way of showing it." Jason sighed. "Its just that some of the nobles didn't like that I was chosen Captain over Carter or even Andros. They felt that I was only chosen because of my family's close relationship with the crown." He said as she nodded.

She didn't show any reaction to his news since she kind of figured that part out. She wasn't sure why some of the nobles wanted Carter or Andros because frankly they were not as seasoned as Jason. It was just that their fathers were Dukes unlike Jason's. Everyone forgot that Jason was the only male heir to the largest dukedom in the kingdom. His uncle Ernie had never married and had chosen Jason as his heir. Ernie was a simple man and one that Kim loved. It was because of him that Jason and Trini had been able to get married. Trini's father was an Earl and he didn't want his little girl to marry the son of a Baron so Ernie showed up and had a talk with him and they were married a month later. It also helped that Kim was in favor of the marriage.

"Jason, have you talked to them about this?" She asked as he pulled out her chair at the table.

"No and don't you. I am just ignoring it at the moment but if it becomes a problem then I will address it." He said as she sat down. Her parents were already seated at the head of the table and all the others took their seats. She thought about what Jason had said and wanted to act but he had asked her not too. She would do as he asked but if she saw a problem then she would address it. Jason was the only choice as Captain of the Guard as far as she was concerned. He had paid his dues for longer than anyone else.

"Okay." Kim said as she looked over at Princess Hayley. She was in a green dress which made her red hair glow. If Kim would have had a brother then he would have led the princess into the dining room but Jason's cousin, Jayden got that honor. He was Jason's dad younger brother's only son. Jayden was like Jason with all the loyalty to the crown and pride in his family. "Jayden is becoming a man. I remember him chasing me pulling on my pigtails." Kim whispered as Jason smiled.

"I did tell him to stop that because you were the princess but he said that you were only a girl." Jason informed her as she held back a laugh.

"Well I'm pretty sure that he likes girls now." Kim commented as Jason looked at her.

"What does that mean?" He asked looking serious again.

"Oh nothing only that I'm pretty sure that likes Emily." She whispered. "Don't question him about it though. He doesn't know that I know." She said as he nodded.

"Alright, I won't question him but I will watch him closely. He doesn't need to hurt Katherine's younger sister." He stated as Kim held in her laughter. Jason was being serious and she didn't need to hurt his feelings.

"What do you think about Princess Hayley?" She asked turning the subject.

"She's quiet but nice. Trini likes her along with the other girls." He stated.

"Trini likes everybody." Kim muttered as one of the nobles asked her a question. "Oh no sir, I will not be marrying Prince Gasket. It seemed that we did not share any interests." She said as everyone listened in.

"What interests?" Another one of the nobles asked.

"Harold, Prince Gasket is now engaged to Princess Archenia. He realized that she wanted to marry him so he agreed that he should not marry Princess Kimberly." Carolina said as everyone nodded. She wanted them to assume that Prince Gasket was in love with his princess and that his leaving had nothing to do with Kimberly.

"You know I feel sorry for her, Prince Gasket was a jerk." Kimberly whispered to Jason.

"Well just so you know, the guys and I had decided to not let you marry him. He wasn't your type." Jason whispered back as their second course was set before them. The rest of the dinner was a strain on Kimberly because apparently the nobles had wanted to know if she would choose a husband or just settle down with Prince Mesogogg. She stayed mostly silent on the matter but she couldn't help but think about Tommy. If she allowed herself, she could love him but he wasn't a prince and therefore wasn't a choice for her.

XXXX

Kim opened her eyes the next morning and knew that she had to clear her mind. She had dropped the captain subject with Jason because he had started to get tense and she didn't want his first royal dinner as Captain to reflect badly on him. She almost wished that someone would have dropped the subject of her getting married to spare her but that didn't happen. Stretching, she got out of bed. Peeking around the fur she smiled. It was a good morning for a ride. She released the fur and walked over the chest at the foot of her bed. It was early enough that no one would see her so she pulled out the britches that she had stored there and one of her oldest dresses.

Ten minutes later, Kim made her way to the stables through the side door. The smell of horse flesh had her sighing, she loved that smell. Turning to the right, she saw Crane waiting for her in her stall. "Hey baby, are you ready to ride?" She asked opening the stall. Crane was a big black mare that Kim had gotten as a fifth birthday present. Crane had been born the morning of Kim's birthday and since Kim had been wanting a horse, her father gave her Crane.

She grabbed the tack and saddled Crane before leading her out of the stall. She hadn't ridden the South fields in a while so that's where she headed. The dew was still on the grass as the sun peaked above the horizon. It was the perfect time of day and one that she enjoyed as much as possible. Most everyone was still abed except for a few. The animals were still asleep. She galloped through the South field until she came to the lake.

The sun's rays were touching the very edges of the lake casting it red hues. It was then that she saw someone else on horseback and they were coming toward her. The horse was unlike she had seen. The stallion was solid white including the main and tail. The rider was a part of the horse as they ate of the path toward her. Her breath caught when she realized that the rider was Tommy.

XXXX

Sky watched the prince ride around the lake as he tried to make something for them. He was not a cook so the prince was not getting the food that he would have gotten from the palace. Looking up he saw another rider approach from the opposite side. The rider was slight of build so it had to be one of the stable hands. He had seen them the other morning on the black mare too. The prince rode over to the stable hand but Sky didn't worry that it was a trap. The prince could easily take the stable boy without breaking a sweat.

XXXX

Tommy rode towards the rider but was shock when he noticed that it was the princess. What was she doing out here? "Princess?" He called out as he closed in on her.

"Tommy, I see that you ride." She said looking from him to his horse. "I must say that he is a beauty." She stated.

"Yea well he knows it but I don't think I have ever seen a mare that shade of black before." He said as she nodded. "His name is Saba by the way."

"Saba, it fits him. This is Crane and believe it or not her mother was almost a shade darker than her. I think its more with the glean on the black that makes the difference." She explained.

"Most likely, where are your guards, princess?" He asked looking around her.

"Asleep, I would imagine. Don't worry most people are still abed at the this time but its my favorite time." She said with a smile. "I mean it's the perfect time of day and one that I hardly ever miss." She explained.

"Really and no one has noticed that the princess is gone?" He asked smiling at her.

Oh man she thought, his smile made her lost her train of thought. Focusing she spoke, "No but then they think that I'm still in bed."

"What about breakfast when you are not there?" He asked easing Saba closer.

"I miss breakfast almost every morning so that's not a problem." She said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. The wind had picked up a little as the sun rose higher in the sky.

"Well I better let you get back so that no one discovers your secret." He said still smiling.

"No worries there but I will be going to the orphanage today if you would like to escort me." She said as he nodded. Turning her horse, she galloped back to the palace.

Tommy watched her with a smile on his face. Princess Kimberly was really destroying all his previous convictions about her. She read to children out of the court's sight and now she rode like a pro. Crane was a beautiful mare but not as beautiful as her owner.

It was such an odd name for a horse. It reminded him of the old story that his mother used to tell Hayley when she was little. It was something about a falcon and crane. He had never heard of anyone else knowing the story but with her horse's name Crane, he bet that Princess Kimberly knew of the story and loved it.

XXXX

Kim rushed into her room. She had to quickly change and get downstairs. Her mother had seen her in the hall and reminded her that breakfast would be in a few minutes and that Princess Hayley was already downstairs.

Talking with Tommy at the lake put her behind by the time that she had gotten back to the stables. Ryan had watched her walk Crane back inside while T.J. and Carlos met her at the stall. They had been worried about her horse being gone since she had not told anyone that she was taking her out. She handed Crane over then so that they could brush her down then turn her out in the bottom pasture to graze. Ryan had then spoken with her about leaving with no guards and that when she was on her horse he was responsible for her safety. She apologized before he finally let her leave.

Stepping into her morning dress, she quickly ran her hand through her hair and pinned it up. Huffing, she opened her door and regained her composure before heading to the dining room for breakfast.

XXXX

Hayley wondered if Kimberly would be down for breakfast in time since apparently the princess ate in the kitchen more than the dining room for breakfast. She wasn't sure what to think about Kimberly since she really hadn't spent any time with her. She wasn't sure if the princess was right for her brother.

Tommy deserved a one of a kind wife who shared his likes and dislikes. Kimberly seemed like more a carefree princess but her brother was serious and took his role as Crown Prince like the man he was.

The servants start serving breakfast as Kimberly walked into the room. She looked refreshed and ready to take on the day. Hayley still wondered where she had disappeared to yesterday. It seemed like no one knew or at least didn't tell her where the princess had gone.

"Princess Hayley, I do hope that you slept well." Kimberly said sitting down across from her.

"I did, thank you." Hayley said with a smile. The princess was nice and looked beautiful in her pink morning dress.

"Do you have any plans for today?" Kimberly asked as her parents talked among themselves at the head of the table. It was one reason that Kimberly didn't want to eat with them. They rarely had time to be alone and she wanted to give them all they could get even if it meant eating in the kitchen.

"No, not that I know of, would you like to discuss any plans between my brother and you?" She asked as Kim shook her head.

"I want to take you somewhere but I would like to ask you some questions about your brother." Kim said.

"Where?" Hayley asked.

"Well that part is the surprise but don't worry you will like it." Kim said with a smile.

"If you say so." Hayley said with a smile as she finished eating her breakfast.

XXXX

"Kimberly where are your plans for today?" Jason asked as she was walked out of the dining room.

"Just this and that, why?" She asked as Hayley walked past her to get ready for their outing.

"That is not the answer, I wanted. I need to know if I need to join you or just send Rocky with you." He said as she sighed.

"I'm going to the orphanage and taking Hayley with me so Rocky will be fine." She stated as he nodded. "You do know that I am the Crown Princess." She stated with her hands on her hips.

"Yes and as such you need more protection, if you remember that you have been kidnapped once." He reminded her as she nodded. "Rocky will be waiting for you." He said before leaving her standing there. Kim shook her head and smiled. Jason was only looking out for her and he was doing a good job.

"Princess, you look beautiful this morning." Zordon said from behind her.

"Where have you been? You were not at dinner last night." She said turning to face him.

"In my chamber, I have been trying to find a way for you to get out of the marriage contract." He said as she nodded.

"Any leads?" She asked as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry but I still have several books to go through. Don't lose faith." He said as Hayley came down the stairs. "Princess Hayley." He said before walking away.

"You know he sort of scares me a little." She said with a smile.

"I think he scares a lot of people but he has been with the family since before I was born. He has taken good care of me too." Kim said as she opened the doors. "Anyway let's go, I think that you are going to like this." She said as Hayley walked out before Kimberly.

"Oh." Hayley said after she bumped into Rocky.

"Princess Hayley, this is Rocky. I believe that you met him last night but I know that with all the names that were thrown out, it would be hard to remember." She said as Hayley nodded.

"Its nice to meet you again, Princess Hayley." Rocky said bowing over her right hand.

"Its nice to meet you too." Hayley said with a smile.

Laughing, Kim led them out of the palace walls to the path to the orphanage.

XXXX

Tommy saw the princess and started towards her until he saw his sister and another guard with them. He also saw that Hayley's guards were easing up behind them. Hayley turned and he moved back and hoped that she didn't see him. Syd also looked over to him but he knew that she saw him. It was in the nod that she gave him.

"You realized that my future wife just saw you right?" Sky asked him.

"Yea but at least she won't tell Hayley for the moment." He said as Sky nodded.

"I think that you need to tell the Princess that you are the Crown Prince before she hears it from someone else." He said as Tommy sighed.

"I know but now its going to be hard to tell her because she will want to know why I didn't tell her the first time we met." Tommy stated turning away. Since his sister was with Kimberly he would not join them but he would keep watch.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon.


	5. Prince

A/N: Here is the new chapter and I hope that everyone likes it.

XXXX

"Thank you for bringing me here. I didn't even realize that you disappeared to an orphanage yesterday." Hayley said as Kim nodded. Most people didn't know about her coming here and she liked it that way. It was one of the things that she got to keep to herself.

"You are welcome and most people don't know. It helps protect the children." Kim said leading them out of the gate. The orphanage was surrounded by a rock wall that kept the children in as much as kept unwanted visitors out.

"Don't forget that Summer's birthday is next week." One of the nuns who ran the orphanage said before Kim closed the gate.

"Yes thank you, I will try to bring something for everyone." Kim said as the nun nodded and closed the gate.

"Do they know that you are the Princess?" Hayley asked as she fell into step with Kimberly. Rocky was only a step behind him with Syd beside him. They were in deep conversation about the differences in the armies.

"Only the nuns because Jason's father felt that someone should know that I was the Princess but enough about me; tell me about your brother." Kim said shifting away from talking about herself. She really needed to start questioning Hayley about her brother because she very well could be marrying him.

"What can I say, he's my brother." She said with a smile. "He's strong, smart, and one heck of a rider."

"He rides?" Kim asked as they drew close to the village.

"Oh yea, a giant of a horse; he trained him from a colt." Hayley said with a warm smile. "I'm not sure who was more stubborn, him or the horse."

"He sort of reminds me of Jason the way you describe him." Kim stated softly. She really didn't want Rocky to overhear her comment about Jason.

"I haven't spent much time with Jason but he and my brother are alike. They both have the weight of the world on their shoulders but they wear it like a glove." Hayley commented.

"What's his name?" Kim asked suddenly remembering that she didn't even know the Crown Prince's name. It should have been the first question that she asked but sometimes a person's name didn't tell her anything about them.

"No one told you his name?" She asked with surprise as Kim shook her head no. "Wow, just a little odd but his name is Thomas." Hayley supplied.

"Thomas?" Kim said tasting the name and she liked it. "He does sound strong." She said smiling as Hayley nodded. They continued talking all the way back to the palace with Rocky and Syd commenting every now and then.

XXXX

Prince Mesogogg eased up his horse to give him a break. Serpentera was the best horse in the stables but even he needed a break. He had ridden through the night to finally make it to the border of his kingdom and Angel Grove. It would be yet another two days before he actually made it to the palace but that would give him time to think.

He needed an airtight plan before he spoke with the Princess and convinced her to move up the date of their marriage. He was tired of waiting on her and as far as he was concerned, she belonged to him.

Her grandfather had pledged her to him for blessing him with his son who was now King. His grandmother had been known as a healer and Princess Kimberly's grandparents had been married many years without children. So they made the journey to the Moon Kingdom to seek healing. They had their first and only child nine months later. On the day he was born the King pledged his first grandchild to the grandchild of the Moon Kingdom.

The people were too happy about the new prince to realize that the King had played into the Moon Kingdom's hands. They had wanted Angel Grove for centuries and now they had a chance of gaining it. Once Pierre had discovered what his father had done, he had set about to correct the mistake but it was too late so he added a clause saying that his child could choose whom they wanted to marry up until the end of year of their 18th birthday. It was the best he could do and he only hoped that his child would marry before the deadline.

Prince Mesogogg smiled because he knew that King Pierre's hopes were in vain because he would marry Princess Kimberly. Spurring his horse on, he rode on to his destiny.

XXXX

Kimberly wandered down to the edge of the north training field. She had picked this place due to the fact that Jason had the soldiers training in the south training field. After Tommy didn't show up this morning, she needed time to think. She had to figure out why his not showing up hurt her. It couldn't be that she was in love with him. She had only known him a short time and besides he wasn't of royal blood, so there was no point in falling in love with him.

Looking down at the targets set up a hundred feet away, she had to smile. Practicing with her bow always brighten her mood. She eased her bow off of her arm and grabbed an arrow from her quiver. Taking aim, she released the arrow. It sailed through the air and hit the target dead center. She was accurate most of the time as long as she focused on it.

This was one of the things that Jason never said anything about. It was probably because Zordon had given her the bow and Jason's father had taught her how to shoot a bow and arrow. He didn't teach Jason though; no he taught Jason the sword. Grabbing an arrow, she took aim once again and hit the target just a little to the left of dead center. It was a close shot but it still wasn't perfect.

"I'm impressed. It looks like you have gotten better." Adam said behind her.

"I thought that you were training with Jason." She said grabbing another arrow.

"Practice is over for today." He supplied as she shot the arrow. This time it was too far to the right and just barely caught the edge of the target.

She turned to face him. "You mean that it was your turn to babysit me so Jason let you leave practice." She stated grabbing another arrow. She had bought ten with her and knew that if she kept this up, she would need to gather those up and reshoot.

"Actually no practice is over for today and Jason didn't send anyone down here. As far as I know, he doesn't know you are here. I just saw you and thought that you could use a friend to talk too." He stated simply watching her take aim. The princess was like a little sister to him and he wanted to make sure that she was mentally alright. She was basically being forced to marry either a Prince she didn't know or one she hated.

"If I wanted to talk then I would have stayed at the palace and talked to the girls." She said firing another shoot at the target. This one bounced off the target and landed a few feet in front of it.

Adam smiled before speaking again. Kimberly was sometimes a handful because she did like her space but he didn't think that this was one of those times. "Kimberly Anne, I know you better than that, you wanted to escape those palace walls." He said as she turned back to him.

"You're right but I don't really want to talk though." She said simply as he nodded. "I mean its something that I need to deal with alone."

"But you're not alone." He stated walking to her side.

"I am never alone." She whispered shooting another arrow.

"I guess not." He whispered as he saw a tear stream down her cheek. "Kimberly?" He asked reaching out to her. He turned her to him before pulling him into a hug. "What's wrong?" He asked rubbing her back.

"I just don't like not being able to choose who I want to marry." She said pulling back from him.

"Who do you want to marry?" He asked wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

She looked up at him through glistening eyes. "I don't know." She stated as he smiled.

"The Prince of Phadoes may be the one you have been looking for." He stated. "Just keep your mind and heart open." He said as she nodded.

XXXX

"That's him." Zack pointed out as Jason nodded. He had decided to talk to the man that had been seen with Kimberly. He didn't need a broken hearted Princess on his hands.

"Thanks." Jason said as he walked over to the man. He was standing by the edge of the lake casting stones into it.

"You know you need to work on sneaking up on people." The man said turning to face Jason.

"I wasn't sneaking up on you. I wanted you to know that I was here." Jason stated as Tommy smiled.

"You must be Jason." He said as Jason nodded. "And I'm sure that you are here to discuss my being around your princess."

"I want you to stay away from her." He said as Tommy slowly shook his head.

"I'm sorry but I cannot do that." He replied as Jason drew his sword. Sky jumped up then as Zack and Rocky ran forward. They didn't know what was about to happen but they did know that Jason was mad.

"I am ordering you to stay away from Kimberly." Jason stated in a firm voice. Tommy shook his head again as he drew his sword.

"Guys, stop." Zack said stepping between Tommy and Jason.

"Move Zack." Jason said without looking at him. He was focused on Tommy who had thrown his sword to the side. He knew that he would not fight an unarmed man so he threw his sword to the side as while. He knew that he could handle hand-to-hand combat as well.

"Jason, do not do this. Kimberly will be upset if you kill this man." Rocky said laying a hand on Jason's shoulder.

"He will not kill me but I understand but I think that you should know something first before you attack me." Tommy said as Sky looked at his prince. What was going on.

"Nothing you can tell me will make me change my mind but by all means try." Jason said as Zack move to stand on the other side of Jason. He wanted to know what this man would tell Jason.

"I'm not a commoner for one and for another I am the Crown Prince of Phadoes." Tommy said crossing his arms across his chest.

"What?" Jason asked backing away a little. "You are the prince?" He asked clearly not believing Tommy.

"Yes he is." Sky confirmed.

"The Princess doesn't know." Tommy said as Jason nodded. He didn't know what to do. Zack and Rocky led him away while Tommy and Sky stayed where they were.

"You need to tell the Princess." Sky said as Tommy. He knew that it was time to tell Kimberly.

XXXX

"Princess Kimberly is close to that man." Hayley commented. She was above the hill in the courtyard with Trini and Tanya.

Smiling, Tanya nodded. "Yes she is but don't worry about them." She said.

"Why? If she is that close to him I'm not sure that my brother would like that if they marry." She said looking away from Kimberly and Adam.

"Well he is more like a brother to the princess and Adam is my husband." Tanya replied as Trini nodded.

"The Princess is close to all of our husbands." Trini supplied as Hayley looked back at Kimberly and Adam.

"Does it not bother you?" She asked trying to decide if she wanted the princess to even meet her brother. Unlike her, Tommy was quiet and stayed mostly to himself. He took the weight of the world without talking about it. Their mother was worried about him not sharing his thoughts with his future wife. She said that it took communication to make a marriage work.

"Princess we owe our husbands to Princess Kimberly." Trini said as Hayley swung back around to face both of them.

"How so?" She asked looking from Tanya to Trini.

"Well the princess knew that we were in love with those men and basically told us to get married. Thankfully the guys loved us too." Trini stated as Tanya laughed. It had been quite that above board but Kim had gotten her way.

"Wow, if she believes in marriage so much why hasn't she gotten married to any of the princes?" She asked looking back at Kimberly.

"She hasn't loved any of them." Tanya replied as Hayley looked back at them.

"How did she know? I thought that she didn't know any of the princes who had visited." She said wandering over to one of the stone benches lining the walkway.

Trini sighed before she and Tanya sat on either side of the Princess. "She didn't know any of them but once she met them she knew that they were not the one." Trini informed her. "She claims that she will know the instant she meets the man she is to love."

"Really? I wonder how she knows this." Hayley said.

"Its because of some story that Zordon told her as a child that she thinks this but I do want her to only marry for love." Trini stated. "She is my Princess and she deserves to marry for love and nothing else." She said as Tanya nodded.

Hayley thought about what she said before speaking. "I agree but I'm not sure if my brother will be the one that she can love." She said as Jason and Syd walked up to them.

"Ladies, Princess." Jason said bowing his head. "Do any of you know where I can find Princess Kimberly?" He asked as Trini, Tanya, and Hayley stood up.

"You can find her at the shooting range. I believe that she is practicing her bow at the moment." Trini informed her husband. He nodded before taking his leave.

"You know that man can put Sky to shame. He has this place running smoothly." Sydney said.

"I don't think that your future husband will like that you said that." Hayley said with a smile. "Anyway I think that I will retire for the moment. I want to freshen up before supper." She said turning away from the three of them.

XXXX

Hayley shut her door behind her before walking over to the window. She pulled back the fur and tied it to the side. Looking out over the training fields she watched as Jason made his way to Kimberly and Adam. The dynamic between the Princess and her subjects was amazing. She was beginning to think that Kimberly was perfect for her brother but she was worried that Kimberly wouldn't see that. Kimberly might just see the crown and not get to know her brother. What could she do?

XXXX

"Nice shoot and I know that dad would think so." Jason said walking up behind Kimberly.

She turned and smiled at Jason as Adam walked away from them. "I think you scared him off and thanks." She said smiling. Turning she started picking up her arrows as Jason helped.

"I'm not sure that I scare him. He just wanted to see his wife." He said helping her pick up the arrows. He was still thinking about the fact that he had just met her future husband. Tommy would be perfect for Kimberly and hopefully she would see that once he told her the truth.

"Thanks." She said as he handed her three of the arrows. She stuffed those into her quiver. "Did you have a good day?" She asked slinging the quiver across her shoulder along with her bow.

"I guess so. Andros has finally accepted that I am the Captain." He said holding out his arm.

She tucked her arm in his as they walked back up to the palace. "What about Carter?" She asked.

"Well he needs more time but Rocky, Adam, and Zack are helping." He said as she looked up at him. "Its their unwavering support." He clarified as she nodded.

"Well at least you know who has your back in a fight. Carter just needs to realize that the nobles were wrong in their choice of him." She said.

"I agree but there is something else in that statement other than Carter." He said as she nodded. "Go on." He urged.

"Well they are wrong in that I should marry Prince Mesogogg. I should not be forced to marry anyone let alone the prince." She said as Jason nodded. He did hate that she would have to marry someone that she barely knew in order to save her crown.

"Kim, if it would help Rocky told me that he could take care of the prince so that you didn't have to marry him." He said as Kim found a smile.

"Oh I do love Rocky but tell him no. I can deal with this without resulting in injury to Prince Mesogogg." She said as he laughed. They continued to the courtyard where Jason backed away from Kim so that she could freshen up.

XXXX

The following week Kim slipped out of the palace to make her way to the orphanage. It had been a long week with no sign of Tommy. She had thought that she would see him on her morning rides but she hadn't. Shifting her cape higher she made her way to the orphanage. She had one stop to make before she could continue.

XXXX

"I told you that she would be going today." A man dressed in black said to Prince Mesogogg. He had finally made it to Angel Grove and had gone in search of his contact. He had to know everything about the Princess before firming up his plans.

"Yes you did and we will move this afternoon." He stated as he watched the Princess walk toward to the orphanage.

XXXX

"Going somewhere Princess?" Tommy asked from behind her.

"Tommy, where have you been?" She whispered as he fell into step beside her.

"Waiting for you but apparently someone locked you up for the past week." He said with a smile.

"Yes that is what happens when you have a Princess visiting but I didn't see you last week." She said slipping an arm through his.

It shocked Tommy a little that Kim touched him first but he liked it. He had been waiting for her like he had said because he realized that he needed to tell her his secret. "I'm sorry but I saw that you had several people with you so I stayed back." He explained as she nodded.

"Well you are in luck, today is Summer's birthday and I want you to meet her." She said as he looked at her.

"You want me to come in with you?" He asked as she nodded. "I don't know. I mean won't that ruin her day?"

"No." She said with a laugh. "It would make all of their days. They don't get to see many visitors." She stated.

XXXX

Tommy stood back and watched Kimberly interact with the children. She was a natural with them. He listened as she told them the story about the falcon and the crane. All the children were wrapped up in her telling and so was he. It was time to tell her and see if she could forgive him for his deception because he knew that she was the one he wanted to marry.

"Okay that's it for today, kids." She said standing up. They all said no but got up to hug her bye.

"Thank you for being here." One of the nuns said as Kim nodded. Tommy led her outside.

"What did you think?" She asked as someone grabbed her and pushed Tommy to the side. "What is going on? Release me!" She yelled as another man walked out from behind the trees.

"I can't do that Princess." Prince Mesogogg said.

"Prince Mesogogg? What is the meaning of this?" She asked as she struggled against the two mean holding her. Tommy hit the man beside him, knocking him to the ground.

"I believe that its time to move up our marriage." He said as Kim stared at him.

"What is going on?" Tommy asked as he stepped closer to them.

"Who are you?" He asked before waving his hand. "It doesn't matter, leave us." He ordered.

"Release her." Tommy ordered straightening up to his full height.

"Who do you think you are ordering me? I am Prince Mesogogg." He yelled as Kim struggled more. She didn't want Tommy hurt by Mesogogg. She had to stop this.

"Who am I?" Tommy asked as Sky eased closer to the others. He didn't want to alarm anyone so that the Princess didn't get hurt. "I am the Crown Prince of Phadoes and I said to release her." He stated as Kimberly stopped struggling and just stared at him. What did he just say?

"You are Crown Prince Thomas?" Mesogogg said as Tommy nodded. He didn't look at Kimberly though because this was not the way he wanted to tell her his secret. Sky took advantage of the fact that everyone was looking at Tommy and took out the two men holding Kimberly.

"What?" She asked as Sky smiled.

"Don't worry I'm one of the good guys." He said as she nodded.

"Is he really the Crown Prince?" She asked as he nodded slowly. She walked over to Tommy and did the only thing she could think of.

Sky stood there in shock as the sound of her slapping Tommy's cheek rang out. His cheek quickly turned red as Kimberly turned and walked from all of them. Prince Mesogogg saw his chance and left as quickly as possible. He needed to rethink his plan now.

"I told you to tell her sooner." Sky said walking over to Tommy.

"I know." Tommy said watching Kimberly run back to the palace. He had messed up now.

XXXX

How could he deceive her like that? Kimberly finally made it to her room and threw herself on her bed. The tears fell on her pillow as she tried to make sense of what had just happened.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter will be out soon.


	6. Arriving

A/N: I don't own anything and I hope that everyone likes this chapter. Huge thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed this story. I am happy that everyone is liking the story so far.

XXXX

The next morning Kim decided not to go riding. She didn't want to chance running into Tommy aka Crown Prince Thomas of Phadoes. She had a feeling that he would show up where ever she was and try to apologize but she wasn't ready to see him again until she got her thoughts together about him. She felt like she was in a fog about him and what his intentions were. What Prince would pretend to be a commoner? It would only be a matter of time before her parents found out that he was here. She didn't know what she would do then or when Jason found out that he was here.

Sliding out of bed, she washed her face and changed into her morning dress. It was a pale pink dress that always bought her comfort. Jason called it her thinking dress because she always seemed to be wearing it when faced with a major decision. This time though it wasn't just a major decision, it was life-changing. She would have to live with whatever she decided in the next few weeks but she didn't know if she could make that decision.

She was faced with a choice between two princes. The main problem was that one she couldn't dream of ever loving and the other had lied to her. How could he deceive her? The funny thing was that she was falling for Tommy. Sighing she made her way to the kitchen to eat breakfast because she wasn't up to seeing her parents or Princess Hayley this morning then she might take a walk.

XXXX

"How long are you going to ride around the lake?" Sky asked as Tommy slipped off of Saba's back. He had hoped that Kimberly would come riding but he hadn't seen her yet.

"I guess I can stop." He said as Sky nodded. "Why are you looking thrilled?" He asked noticing Sky's smile.

"Because it isn't often that I see you stumble over something like this and over a girl at that. Don't get me wrong, I think that she is your match but I'm glad that she is giving you a hard time. Things have come too easy for you in the past." Sky stated as Tommy pulled the saddle off and began brushing Saba. "And your future wife should be something that you have to work for."

"So what do you think I should do?" Tommy asked without looking around.

"I think groveling will start off nicely but since she is a Princess you will have to give more of yourself than you have to anyone else." He said backing away leaving Tommy alone with his thoughts.

Sky was right, he had always had things come easy to him but not Kimberly. She was different and for that he was glad and frustrated. Glad because he could see spending the rest of his life loving her but frustrated because she was so independent that she didn't need him. He had always been needed by his mother, his sister, and his country. The needing had defined him for so long that it was alien to him that she didn't need him. Looking over Saba's back to the lake he tried to think of a way to win her back but then he remembered that he never really had her in the first place. There had to be something there to build on, he just had to find out what that was. He didn't want to lose her.

XXXX

"Have you seen Kim this morning?" Aisha asked sitting across from Trini and Kat. They were waiting for Tanya in the courtyard. Aisha had some news that she wanted to share but only when Kim was there too. The Princess would want to know this news too.

"No but she is probably with Princess Hayley, why?" Trini said as Tanya joined them.

"Well I am worried about her; Adam told me that Kimberly needs a friend to talk too. He tried yesterday but she really didn't open up to him which hurt him a little. She has always spoken with him even when she didn't with us." Tanya said as Trini nodded. Kimberly and Adam were close but she knew that Kimberly was close to everyone. Each of them had a special relationship with the Princess that no one had else had.

"She just may need some time; everything is piling up on her at the moment." Kat stated as everyone nodded. It was true everything had snowballed for her in the past month and it would only get worse when the Prince of Phadoes showed up.

"Yea I guess it is, she is nearing her deadline and the idea of marrying Prince Mesogogg is getting to her." Trini commented.

"The idea of her marrying Prince Mesogogg is getting to me. There is something about him that I just don't like." Tanya said reflecting everyone's thoughts.

XXXX

Kimberly looked out over the palace grounds and saw the girls in the courtyard. She didn't really want to face them at the moment so she eased out the secret passage and headed to the lake. She needed to speak with Tommy or Prince Thomas whoever he was today. She had decided to face Tommy to question him and hear from his lips why he had not told her that he was the Crown Prince. It was important to her to ask him before he announced to everyone that he was the Prince. They would be watched then by everyone to make sure that they were getting along and they needed privacy for their discussion. Lifting her hood up over her hair, she hurried towards the lake and Tommy.

XXXX

"I knew that I saw you the other day." Syd said walking up to Sky. It had taken her a while to locate them and find time when the Princess was not in need of her. He was listening to Prince Tommy discuss how to get the Princess alone so that he could explain himself but every plan was sounding crazier and crazier.

"Syd? What are you doing here?" He asked walking over to her. He really wasn't that surprise that she had found them. He had taught her how to track in the first place.

"Wondering why my future husband and the Crown Prince are sleeping next to the lake minutes away from the palace where Princess Hayley is waiting for them." She said crossing her arms across her chest as she waited for an answer.

"Well I didn't know my mother would send my sister here but I have my reasons for sleeping next to the lake as you put it." Tommy said looking at her.

"Your sister was worried about you so she asked to come and meet the Princess. She didn't like the fact that you agreed to marry a woman that had turned every other prince down." Syd said as Tommy nodded. He had guessed that was his sister's reason. He had hoped that she would stay at home but no luck there. Hayley was like Kimberly is some ways.

"Well you are in luck I have decided that its time for me to show myself at the palace." He said shocking Sky. They hadn't discussed him showing up at the palace. Princess Kimberly was mad at him and he wanted to force the situation of her deciding if she wanted to marry him.

"Okay but did the Princess know that you were the one walking her to the orphanage?" Syd asked Sky sighed. She had found the heart of the problem.

"She does now." Sky muttered as Tommy shot him a look.

"What does that mean?" Syd asked. Since she and Sky were close to Tommy, she didn't worry about that being the wrong question. Tommy didn't like there to be an invisible line between him and his closest friends and Sky and Syd were some of his closest.

Tommy sighed before answering. "It means that I had to tell her because of a situation and now she is mad at me but I can't blame her." He said.

"What situation?" She asked knowing that it had to be something big for the Prince to just blurt out that he was the prince but then again he should have told her earlier.

"Prince Mesogogg wanted to move up his marriage to the Princess and I just happened to be there." He said looking away. He didn't want to reveal the fact that Prince Mesogogg was going to force Kimberly into the marriage. It was something that Jason would need to know but for the moment he needed to be in the palace. Mesogogg would want to come out into the open now that his plan didn't work and he intended to be there to make sure that no one forced the Princess into a marriage with Mesogogg.

"Okay well at least your sister will be happy to see until she learns that you have been in country for a while and didn't let her know." Syd said as Tommy nodded. He knew that Hayley would be mad but she would forgive him because she loved him.

"Well we do need to get going so that I can make my grand appearance." Tommy said as Sky and Syd smiled. He already had Saba saddled and ready to go. He swung up on his back as Syd said goodbye and made her way back to the palace. Sky took the reins of his horse and swung up on his back and led the way. Tommy would take the lead once they reached the village but for the moment he was okay to let Sky take the lead.

XXXX

"Prince, what are your plans now?" Rito asked. He was Queen Rita's younger brother sent to watch over the prince. Mesogogg looked over at his uncle and wondered why his mother had sent him along. His father did not like the man because he claimed that Uncle Rito had no respect for his crown, title, or even his name. He knew that Uncle Rito liked to call his dad Ed instead of Zedd. It was one thing that would cause his father's temper to flare in an instant.

"My plans are my plans for the moment." He said turning away from him to look up at the palace. He didn't really have a plan at the moment but staring at the palace caused one to form. Smiling, he knew what he would do. "Saddle my horse." He commanded his uncle.

"Prince?" He questioned as Mesogogg swung back around to face him.

"Did you not hear me? I said to saddle my horse. I am going to greet Kimberly's parents and begin discussions with them about my future marriage to their daughter." He said as Rito nodded and did as he was ordered. Mesogogg looked back at the palace and had to laugh. His marriage would be in quick order and then he would be in control of Angel Grove once and for all.

XXXX

Kimberly finally made her way to the lake and saw that no one was there. Apparently Prince Tommy had decided that his job was done and headed back home. She was more than hurt at that thought. He didn't even give her a chance to vent her anger at his deception. Walking to the edge of the lake she picked up a pebble and cast it in. She watched the ripples get bigger and bigger as they spread throughout the lake. It felt like her life at the moment, beyond her control. She heard footsteps behind and she knew who it was so she didn't even turn.

"Hello Rocky." She said as she heard him laugh.

"I don't walk that different from the other guys." He said as she shook her head.

"I just know you too well so how long have you been following me?" She asked switching topics on him.

"I actually wasn't following you." He said as she turned to look at him. "Really I wasn't." He said holding up his hands. "I just got some news and I needed to find a place to think and this seemed the best place at the time." He said as she nodded.

"What news?" She asked looking concerned.

"Nothing bad but I can't say what it is." He said looking out over the lake. "Sometimes I forget how peaceful it is here." He stated.

"Sometimes I forget this side of you." She whispered taking his left hand in hers.

"That's okay, I'm pretty sure that Aisha does too." He said facing her. "Now you need to head back before Jason does send someone after you."

"Would you like to escort me back?" She asked as he smiled.

"I would love too." He said as she looped her around through his.

XXXX

"Well look who finally shows up." Aisha said standing up as her husband and Kimberly walked over to them.

"I needed some air for a bit and I roped Rocky into bringing me back." Kim said hugging everyone before she sat down.

"Since Kim is finally here, I have some news to share with everyone." Aisha said standing next to her husband. Before she could continue though they heard commotion in the palace, Kim stood up and made her way inside along with everyone else. She wanted to know what was going on.

XXXX

"Prince Mesogogg, we did not expect you. This is a wonderful surprise." Queen Carolina said as the Prince rode through the front courtyard. He dismounted a few feet in front of them.

"King Pierre and Queen Carolina, I am sorry for my unannounced visit but I wanted to pay visit to my future wife. I thought that it was time for myself and Princess Kimberly to get to know one another." He said bowing over the Queen's hand.

"Oh that's nice." The Queen muttered as she looked at her husband. "We would be honored if you would stay with us while you and Princess Kimberly get to know one another." She said looking back at him. She didn't know what to think. This was not how she had planned this. Prince Thomas was expected anytime and once he arrived there would be another prince staying in the palace but she did motion to the maids to come forward. "If you would follow Mia and Emily, they will show you to your room." She said as Prince Mesogogg smiled and nodded.

Kimberly and the others stood back as Mia and Emily led the prince up the stairs to the chambers above.

"Where will they put him?" Trini asked looking at Kimberly.

"Probably in the same room that he was in the last time he was here and thankfully it is nowhere near mine." She said walking away. They watched her walked through the entry hall and out the side doors. Those sets of doors led to the rose garden which only meant that the Princess was not happy about the current development.

XXXX

Zordon eased back from the window. He had heard the commotion outside and he gone to look. Prince Mesogogg was riding through the gates with his head high. What was the Prince doing here? Kimberly still had time before she would have to marry him. Hearing a cry, he looked up and saw an outline of a falcon. Looking back down at the Prince, Zordon stared. Was Prince Mesogogg the carrier of the falcon? He heard the falcon cry again and wondered what Princess Kimberly would say if he told her that her destiny was Prince Mesogogg. The Prince would not have been Zordon's choice of the falcon but it wasn't up to him. The Crane and the Falcon were to be untied and no one could stand in the way of that.

XXXX

Princess Hayley didn't know what to think. Prince Mesogogg was here and she knew that he was only here to prevent Kimberly from marrying her brother. She had to find some way to stop him because she knew that Princess Kimberly was the perfect wife for her brother and she would make sure that they saw it too. Tommy had to get here so that she could start working on her plan. Prince Mesogogg would just have to find another princess because Kimberly was not available.

XXXX

"So what are you going to do once the Prince of Phadoes gets here, my dear?" Pierre asked his wife once he shut his study door.

"I don't know." She said taking a seat. "Kimberly does not want to marry him but if she doesn't choose Prince Thomas then Prince Mesogogg will be her husband." She stated as Pierre nodded.

"Zordon is working on a way around Kimberly marrying Prince Mesogogg but he is not hopeful." He said sitting down beside her.

"We can just hope that she will marry Prince Thomas." She commented taking his hand in hers.

XXXX

Tommy looked at the palace walls and took a breath. This was it and he was ready to face the Princess. She would be still mad at him but he could take it because he knew that they belong together. She was everything that he could possibly want in a wife with her passion shining in her eyes for everyday things.

"Are you ready?" Sky asked as Tommy nodded. He then took the lead and held his head high. It was time to face his destiny.

XXXX

"Sire, ma'am." Leo said knocking the study door.

"Yes." Pierre said as Leo opened the door.

"The Prince of Phadoes has just entered the courtyard." He said as Carolina sighed. This is what she was afraid of.

"Thank you, Leo." Pierre said as he took his wife's hand and walked outside to greet the second prince of the day. Kimberly was in a mess now and the Queen wondered who she would choose and how she would choose with both Princes in the palace.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon.


	7. News

A/N: Okay so here is the new chapter and I hope that everyone likes it.

XXXX

"Crown Prince Thomas, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Your sister, Princess Hayley has told us many wonderful things about you." Carolina said as she greeted Tommy.

Bowing, Tommy took the Queen's hand in his and kissed the back of it. "Queen Carolina it is an honor." He said rising and letting go of her hand.

"Prince Thomas, I do hope that your journey was quick and uneventful." King Pierre said he shook the young Prince's hand.

"Very quick and I would like to extend my thanks for allowing Princess Hayley and myself into your home." He said bowing to both of them as well.

"It is our honor, now I am sure that you would like to get settled in." Carolina said as Tommy nodded. "Mia and Emily will show you to your room. We also have Prince Mesogogg staying with us." She informed him. Tommy nodded and held his tongue. If Prince Mesogogg was in the palace too, then Tommy would need to work fast to earn Kimberly's forgiveness before Mesogogg made another move toward her.

"Thank you, your highness." Tommy said as he followed Mia and Emily into the palace and up the stairs. Sky led the horses to the stables leaving the King and Queen standing in the courtyard.

"Well I guess that we have trouble now with both princes being here." Pierre said to his wife.

"I think that is an understatement but at least Kimberly will get to compare them side by side and choose her future husband." Carolina said as Pierre led them back inside.

"If you say so." He muttered with a smile.

XXXX

Tommy glanced around at the corridors trying to get an idea on how Kimberly was raised. There was a hundred years of history covering the walls which showed him a little about the Princess. He would have to speak with his sister and see what she knew that he didn't but he guessed that at the moment he knew more about Kimberly. She seemed a little secretive which might be a bad thing in a future wife but her secrets were aimed at keeping others safe.

"Here you are your highness. If you should require anything more please let us or one of the other servants know." Mia said with a bow.

"Thank you ladies." He said walking into his room. It was an open room with a huge bed, wardrobe, and a wash basin and he liked it. He was close to Kimberly and could watch Mesogogg.

XXXX

Tommy went in search of Kimberly the following day. He figured that he would get that meeting out of the way but he couldn't find her anywhere in the palace. Slipping through one of the side gates, he started toward the village when he spotted her off the left.

She was outside a little cottage hugging some girl. She was taller Kim with the same soft brown hair color. They could almost be twins from what he could tell.

Stepping behind the shrubs he eased closer to hear what they were saying but they were too far away. Who was this girl? She meant something to the princess, that he could tell. Looking again, he noticed that the girl was closer to Kim's age than he had first thought. She had to be only a year or two younger than Kimberly. He watched as Kim hugged the girl again before leaving. The girl's parents walked outside then and he noticed that the girl looked nothing like them. He knew that sometimes a kid didn't look like their parents but he had a feeling that there was a story.

Easing away he watched her walk back to the palace and slip through the same side gate that he had come through. He gave her a few minutes then followed her.

XXXX

Kim dug into the brown dirt with a fury. She had tried to escape the fact that Prince Mesogogg was here but she had just run into him in the hallway. He had been searching for her or so he said. She had just managed to get away from him and into the garden. She could not believe that Prince Mesogogg would even step foot in the palace. How could he be that dense not to know that she did not like him and that she never would? Something had to give. Huffing she got up and brushed off her dress. The rose garden at least was one area of her life that gave her exactly what she expected.

"You know that Princesses are not supposed to be playing in the dirt." A voice said from behind her.

Kim spun around slowly and had to stare. How did he get into the palace without her knowing? "What are you doing here?" She asked folding her hands in front of her. Today was turning out worse than she had first thought, two princes in one day.

"To discuss our possible marriage." Tommy said with a smile picking up on her tension.

"I thought that you had left." She said walking over to one of the benches to sit down.

He walked over to the same bench and sat down beside her. He needed to at least make her like the idea that he was here. "When did you think I had left?" He asked looking down at her hands. It made him smile when he realized that they had dirt on them. She really did the work in the garden.

"Yesterday, I went to the lake and noticed that you were gone." She replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh." He muttered. "I must have been on my way here."

"Why did you pretend to be a commoner? Was I not good enough on paper?" She asked jumping up. She clearly wasn't over the fact that he had basically lied to her about not being a commoner.

"No that's not it; I just wanted you to get to know me without the crown. I do have a question for you though." He said as she raised an eyebrow at him just brushing past the fact of presenting himself as a commoner.

"A question that you didn't ask me while you were pretending to be a commoner, go ahead." She stated as he sighed. This wasn't going to be easy but then again he didn't like easy. Anything worth having was worth fighting for.

"Who was that girl that you visited this morning?" He asked shocking her.

Kim turned away from him to gain her composure. She counted to three before facing him. "How do you even know about her?" She asked instead.

"I saw you with her." He said simply.

"Her name is Jen and her mother saved my life. She just turned 16." She said as she began to pace.

"Saved your life?" He inquired. He knew that there was a story with Kim and that girl.

"Well you know about the attempts on my life or at least the ones that everyone knows about." She said as he nodded. "One day about three years ago I went off by myself to the lake." She began.

"Wait, what about your guards?" He asked standing up.

"I gave them the slip and I know that because I slipped out the back of the orphanage. Anyway I went down to the lake and saw Jen and her mother. Jen was playing by the water skipping rocks when a group of bandits called the Tengu Warriors attacked. One of them drew a knife and threw it at me. Jen's mother jumped in front of me and took the knife, she didn't know that I was moving at the time and would have not been hurt. They left as quickly as they showed up but the damage was done. I took Jen to a couple I trust for them to raise her." She explained.

"Jason doesn't know?" He asked as she shook her head no. "What about his father?"

"No one knows except for Jack and Elizabeth." She said.

"Who are Jack and Elizabeth?" He asked taking her hands in his.

"Jack and Elizabeth or Z as I call her, are the couple that took Jen in. They couldn't have children and I knew that they would take good care of her. I just wish that I could get her back her mother." She said squeezing his hands before letting them go and backing away.

"Kimberly…" He started as Trini, Aisha, Angela, Kat, and Tanya joined them outside.

"Oh I'm sorry we thought that the Princess was alone." Trini said walking toward them.

"Trini this is Crown Prince Thomas of Phadeos." Kim said.

"Prince Thomas? You and your sister do favor." She said extending her hand to him.

"Thank you I think. You must be the one married to Jason." He said kissing the back of her hand as the other girls walked over to them.

"I am." She said.

"Prince Thomas, this is Aisha, Tanya, Angela, and Katherine." Kim said as each girl stepped forward to greet the Prince.

"Are all of your husband's part of the guard?" Tommy asked.

"Well all but Katherine, her husband works with Zordon in the records." Aisha said with a smile. Kim wanted to laugh as the girls crowded around the Prince. He had won them over with a few words. She wouldn't be that easy to win over since she knew of his deception.

"Tommy!" Princess Hayley shouted as she step into the garden and took off running toward him.

"Hayley." He said catching her close in a big hug. Kim smiled at brother and sister and knew that they loved each other.

"I didn't know that you were in the palace. How long have you been here?" She asked backing away from him.

"Not long, I was just meeting these lovely ladies." He said indicting Kimberly along with the girls.

"You be nice to them." Hayley said hitting his shoulder. Everyone laughed at that. "Come on tell me what you have been doing for the past few weeks." Hayley said dragging him over to one of the benches. Everyone else gathered around to listen to Prince Tommy and Princess Hayley catch up. Kim stood off to the side and wondered if Tommy would spill the beans to his sister about being in the kingdom for longer than she had been.

XXXX

Kim sighed as she as she got ready for bed that night. So she had two princes in the palace that both wanted to marry her but at the moment she didn't want to marry either of them. Tommy was the better choice since she couldn't stand Mesogogg but she was mad at Tommy. He should have told her that he was a Prince the moment he met her.

"Princess." A voice spoke followed by a knock. Kim knew that voice and knew that they had to be some problem. Opening the door, Kim pulled Ethan into her room. She knew that it was bad the moment she saw his face.

"Have they found Mike yet?" She asked as he shook his head no. "What's wrong?" She asked bracing herself for the news.

"Alex has now gone missing. Wesley is on his way back to the village to inform Jen." He said as Kim shook her head and rushed to the wardrobe.

"I need to tell her before Wes gets here." She said slinging her cape across her shoulders. "She is going to take this bad."

"Princess, he won't be here for at least a day. You can go in the morning to tell her." Ethan said trying to talk some sense into her.

"Do you think that I will be able to get some sleep knowing about Alex?" She asked as he shook his head. "What army this time?" She asked taking her cape back off.

"The putties." He stated as she nodded.

"Thanks, Ethan. Please do not speak of this to anyone." She said as he nodded. "I will tell Jen in the morning and figure out where to go from there."

"If you should need anything, let me know." He said as she nodded. Kim closed the door before leaning against it. How many people was she going to lose? First Mike had been attacked on a routine patrol and now Alex. Thinking about Alex made her almost cry. Jen and Alex were to be married next year. What was she going to do?

XXXX

Opening her eyes, Kim felt worse than when she went to bed. Rubbing her eyes, she got up and dressed. She had to go see Jen and get that meeting out of the way. Slipping into the dark hallway she made her way outside to Jen's. Hopefully she would be up this early because Kim didn't relish waking her up to tell her this news.

XXXX

"Are you sure?" Jen asked. Kim nodded as she rubbed Jen's shoulders.

"Wesley will be here in a day or so." She said as Jen nodded. Kim watched as she jumped up. "They haven't found a body so there is a chance that he is alive." Kimberly said as Jen nodded. "Are you going to be okay?" She asked.

"I don't know." She whispered looking away from Kim.

Kim sighed and stood up. She knew that this was going to be hard on Jen and she only wished that she could do something. "If you need anything please let me know. I have Kai, Damon, Joel, Chad, Trip, and Eric working on finding him." She said as Jen nodded.

"Thanks." She said as Kim hugged her before leaving. She didn't like leaving her like this but it was the only way. Jen had to deal with this in her own way.

XXXX

"So where have you really been?" Hayley asked her brother as they strolled through the village.

"What makes you think that I wasn't where I said I was?" He asked not meeting her eyes. He knew that she could tell if he was lying by looking into his eyes.

"Tommy, I know you and I could tell that something was up with you and Kimberly. What did you do to her?" She asked.

"I was undercover so to speak." He stated.

"Go on." She urged.

"Fine, I met her in the village one day and sort of let her believe that I was a commoner." He said looking down at his sister.

"What? Are you crazy? She is not that trusting of Princes and now you have lied to her. Really I have worked hard on building you up and you destroy that in a matter of seconds. I'm guessing that you didn't tell her until recently." She muttered as he nodded. "When?" She asked.

"When what?" He asked.

"When did you tell her?" She said turning to face him.

"Uh two days ago." He muttered.

"What? Is that why you decided to show up at the palace? You had blown your chance on your undercover mission so you decided to face her as the Prince. I am surprised that you are my brother sometimes." She said pulling away from him. He watched her stalk off with Syd following close behind.

"Man, it is just not your week with women, first your future bride and now your sister." Sky said slapping his back.

"Don't start." Tommy said turning back to the palace.

XXXX

"I just heard about Alex, is it the same ones that got Mike?" Leo asked finding Kimberly in the lower courtyard.

"No, the putties attacked Alex while the tyrannodrones attacked Mike. I do believe that they are both of the Moon Kingdom." Kim said as Leo nodded.

"I want to…" He started as Kim held up her hand.

"No, Mike would be angry if I let you go after the ones that attacked him. They haven't found a body so I fully believe that he is alive just hiding." Kim said as Leo nodded. "Don't worry; I have a team working on finding Mike and Alex." She said as he nodded again.

"If you change your mind." He said as she nodded. "Thank you, Princess." He said leaving her alone. Kim watched Leo walked back to the palace. She was glad that she had him assigned to the palace staff for the time being. He would have ridden off into the night when they got the news about Mike. She didn't need to lose another person. Her team was trying to figure out why the attacks were even happening. She had a theory about it and she would guess that Mesogogg had something to do with it. She wasn't sure though. It was something that her team would figure out for her.

XXXX

"So I see that you finally pulled out your crown." Jason smirked as Tommy walked over to him.

"Well it wasn't my idea on the timing but its done." He said crossing his arms.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked turning from the men training.

"You should ask Kimberly." Tommy muttered.

"What does it have to do with Kimberly? Although I am sure she wasn't happy to know that you lied to her." He stated as Tommy nodded. "So what does this have to do with Kimberly?"

"You will have to ask her and I would suggest soon since Prince Mesogogg is in the palace." He said.

Jason turned back to the men in front of him before speaking again. "Fine I will ask her. How did she take it when she found out that you were the Crown Prince?" He asked.

"Not well and I'm pretty sure that my cheek still bears her mark." Tommy muttered.

"She slapped you?" Jason asked as Tommy nodded. Jason had to laugh at the image of Kimberly slapping the prince.

"Well now that you have laughed at me, have you seen Kimberly this morning?" He asked as Jason shook his head. "What kind of a guard are you?"

"She hasn't left the palace since early this morning and for your information I can't keep her under lock and key. She is the Princess. Rocky is also on Princess duty today." He informed Tommy.

"She left early this morning? Isn't that odd?" Tommy asked.

"With Kimberly, nothing is odd." He said as Tommy nodded.

"Well I will let you get back to training." Tommy said walking away from Jason in search of the Princess. Jason just had to smile. He still didn't know what to think about the Prince but at least he was a better choice for Kimberly than Prince Mesogogg. He just didn't like the fact that Prince Thomas was not a pushover. It would help dealing with Kimberly though.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon.


	8. Family Way

A/N: I don't own anything. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter.

XXXX

Jason thought about what Tommy had said and wondered what happened to make him tell Kimberly that he was the Prince. He had to find out since Tommy had put the bug in his ear. He would see if Trini knew anything tonight. Pushing that thought to the back of his mind, he watched as the guards practiced with long swords.

Sky and Carter were against each other and it looked like Sky had the upper hand at the moment but they were evenly matched. Turning he saw the younger knights practicing. Connor, Rocky's brother was paired with Lucas at the moment. He could tell that Connor was getting better and would be moving up pretty soon to the senior ranks. In about a month, he would set up a series of tests to see if they were really ready.

Glancing back at Sky and Carter, he had to smile. Prince Tommy had had Sky trained well. He was giving Carter a run for his money and at the moment had Carter on his back with the sword tip on Carter's chest. Sky was just standing there before finally letting Carter stand up. This wouldn't be good for Carter's image but it was entertaining for him.

XXXX

Tommy finally found Kimberly. He watched as she took aim at the target set up in front of her. He didn't know that she was skilled at the bow and arrow. She released the arrow and he watched it hit dead center. She was good. Kimberly was turning out to be a whole lot more than he would have ever thought. Sensing that she wanted to be alone, he stayed back and watched her.

"You know that its creepy for you just to stand up here and watch her, right?" Rocky asked appearing beside him. Tommy didn't even hear him come up. He had to be slipping which was not good considering someone close to the Princess had already disappeared.

"Where did you come from?" Tommy asked looking at him.

"Uh over there, did you not hear me?" Rocky asked clearly worried about the Prince. He didn't see Sky around anywhere and Tommy was a Crown Prince.

"I guess not, I'm Prince Tommy by the way." He said sticking his hand out.

"I know." Rocky said taking his hand. "I'm Rocky." He said as Tommy nodded.

"You're the one on Princess duty today." He said with a smile glancing back at Kimberly who was still shooting down below.

"Did Jason tell you that? No, don't answer that I know he did." He said as Tommy laughed. "So where's your bodyguard?" He asked looking around at the open field.

"Training with Jason." Tommy stated. "The last time I saw him, he was fighting against Carter."

"Carter? Really?" Rocky asked as Tommy nodded. "I hope he's good because Carter is like the third best fighter."

"Who's the first?" Tommy asked wondering who Rocky would pick, himself or Jason.

"Kimberly." Rocky said shocking him.

"What?" Tommy asked waiting for Rocky to laugh and say Jason but he didn't. "You seriously think that Princess Kimberly is a better fighter than Jason who is the Captain of the Guard?" He asked.

"Oh yea, she is an excellent fighter but then again you can blame that on Jason's father. He taught her just like he taught all of us. Anubis Scott was one of the best warriors in the kingdom." He relayed.

"Jason's father taught her? What did her parents say once they knew that their precious daughter was taught how to fight?" Tommy asked looking back down at the Princess in a new light. Those hidden depths just keep emerging and the more he found out, the more he liked her.

"Well not at first, she stayed hidden and practiced while he was teaching until Trini told on her." He said looking down at Kimberly as well. "Her parents are surprisingly okay with it."

Tommy looked back at Rocky when he mentioned Trini's name. He really couldn't see her telling on Kimberly. "Why would Trini tell on her?" He asked drawing Rocky's glance.

"Oh because her parents had told her that she couldn't train with the boys and she pointed out that Princess Kimberly was. Jason's dad decided that the girls needed to know how to fight as well so all of them joined us. It was weird until they started beating us during training. Trini and Kim were some of the best and if they were men, they would be in the guard." He said as Tommy nodded. "Well I think I better head back because it looks like Kimberly is done and coming up the hill." He said as Tommy nodded. Rocky left without Kim seeing him because she only had eyes for the Crown Prince waiting on her.

XXXX

"You know that you need to actually spend some time with the Princess in order for her to agree to your marriage." Rito said to his nephew.

"She will agree and besides I have a plan that is moving along rather nicely." Mesogogg said watching the Princess shoot another arrow at her target. Once they married, she would not be allowed to do anything of the sort. A woman like her didn't need to be out in the sun. She was a means to an end.

"What plan?" Rito asked as Mesogogg looked back at his uncle.

"Nothing that you need to know, now leave me." He said as Rito nodded and left. Mesogogg turned back and watched as Kimberly headed up the hill back to the palace. It was only then that he realized that Prince Tommy was standing there waiting on her. He could not be allowed to interfere. It was time to step up the plan.

XXXX

"I would say that you are stalking me but I don't think that Princes actually stalk Princesses." Kimberly said as she neared Tommy. She had her bow and quiver in her left hand and was shocked when Tommy reached for them.

"Its okay, I will give them back once we reach the palace." He said as she nodded and handed them over. "I'm not stalking you by the way. I just spotted you down there and decided to wait on you." He said smiling.

Kim had to remember to breathe when he smiled at her like that. He was very charming but he had still lied about being a prince. "I'm not sure I believe that but I'm sure that the girls are waiting on me so you can walk me back." She said as he nodded and held out his arm for her. "Thank you."

"I am the good guy, you know that right?" He asked tucking her arm more securely in his.

"No Sky is the good guy, you are the Prince." She said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked clearly not understanding.

"Sky wanted you to tell me that you were the Prince and you didn't, that makes him the good guy." She said as he sighed.

"When did you talk to Sky about this?" He asked wondering how soon he could kill his guard.

"I haven't but you did say that Sky told you to tell me sooner." She said as he nodded. "Anyway I don't think you are a bad guy per say." She said cutting her eyes up at him.

He could see the laughter in her eyes which made him want to smile. "I guess that's all I can ask for at the moment." He said as she nodded.

"Ask for what?" Prince Mesogogg asked as he appeared on Kim's other side. She was between the Princes and could feel the waves coming off of each of them.

"Oh nothing, Prince Mesogogg I do hope that you are enjoying yourself." Kimberly said as she tightened her hold on Tommy's arm just a little. She knew that she had to be nice but she just really didn't like him.

"I am Princess; I didn't know that you enjoyed walking the grounds." He said hiding the fact that he knew about her practicing with her bow.

"It is one of my few pleasures." She said as they neared the palace.

Tommy just listened to the conversation while holding onto Kimberly. He didn't like Prince Mesgogg and it didn't really matter that he had tried to kidnap her. There was something slimly about him. He didn't deserve Kimberly.

They finally made it to the rose garden gate. Tommy released Kimberly to open the gate for them before ushering her inside. Prince Mesogogg followed them in and saw that Kimberly's friends were all seated in the benches closest to the gate. He wanted a few minutes alone with the Princess and now he would have to wait until later.

"Thank you Princess for allowing me to walk with you, now I believe that I will tour the kingdom." Mesogogg said.

"Thank you for walking with me. If you should need anything please let one of the servants know." She said as he nodded. Kim sighed as soon as he was out of sight.

"You know if you are that uncomfortable around him then I would think that you would be happy to marry me." Tommy said as Kim looked up at him. She had forgotten that he was even beside her. Prince Mesogogg made had her so on edge.

"Yea you would think but then again you have lied to me so really I would be choosing the lessor of the two evils." She said walking away from him.

Tommy smiled as she walked over to her friends. He was getting to her which was a good thing. Prince Mesogogg had a plan and it involved Kimberly somehow. He had to figure out what that plan was and save Kimberly if it came to that. Turning he made his way back to the training ground. He had to work off some steam and that was the best place to do that.

XXXX

"I must say you looked really cozy with Prince Tommy. I mean I saw him usher you through the gate and you looked like you liked his hand on your back." Trini said as Kim sat down beside her.

"Shoot me now." Kim whined as the girls laughed.

"Kimberly, are really considering Prince Mesogogg? I mean he is not really your type." Ashley said.

"No he's not but tell me when you got back. I thought that you were visiting Andros' parents in the village of KO-35." Kim said looking over at her.

"I just got back. Andros' sister will be moving in with us for the time being." Ashley said.

"Karone is moving here?" Aisha asked as Ashley nodded. "Well I think Zhane will be happy about that."

"Between you and me, I think that's the reason she is moving here. She has had stars in her eyes since Andros and Zhane showed up last time." She explained.

"I want to know how it feels to actually be back in your house with your husband. I mean you have been going back and forth between here and KO-35 for months." Angela stated.

"It feels great to be back here but I haven't seen Andros yet so I will have to let you know later on that part. I mean I love getting to know his family and taking care of his mom while he is in the guard but its been hard being away from him." Ashley replied.

"Did I need to let Jason know that Andros will be late?" Trini asked as they laughed.

"Now you know that Andros would never be late so I don't think that Jason has anything to worry about." Katherine stated as Ashley nodded.

"Well I want to know how my sister is doing. I mean she doesn't write so we have no clue if she's alive." Trini commented looking over at Ashley.

"Cassie's good. She met someone that I have never met and she won't tell me his name. I nicknamed him Phantom Ranger. She didn't really like that." Ashley said.

"Wait my sister met someone?" Trini asked as Ashley nodded. "Jason is not going to like this. First some guy winks at Mia and now Cassie has a secret man. Jason is not going to survive my sisters." Trini groaned as Kim smiled. Mia had told her about Jason freaking out about Flynn winking at her but Kim thought the most telling reaction was Jayden, Jason's cousin. She was sure that Jayden really liked Mia but Jason had declared Mia off-limits to every male in the kingdom.

"Trini, don't worry. Billy and Andros are not concerned about Emily too much. I mean Kat and Ashley keep a good eye on Emily more than they do." Tanya pointed out.

"Oh that's where you are wrong; Billy and Andros have threatened anyone who looks at Emily wrong." Ashley stated as Kim nodded. She had seen Billy and Andros both pull knights aside if they looked at Emily wrong. They were almost as bad as Jason but not quite.

"The good thing is that none of the guys are pulling Prince Mesogogg and Tommy aside for talking to Kim. I mean that would be so weird." Aisha said.

"Yes it would but what was your news the other day? I mean Prince Mesogogg sort of bombarded us and you never told us your news." Kim said as everyone looked over at Aisha. It was quite telling when she blushed.

"Since everyone is here, what I wanted to tell you was that Rocky and I are pregnant." She said as everyone jumped up and screamed.

"Oh I'm so happy for both of you." Kim said hugging Aisha close before backing away so everyone else could hug her. "This has made my day." She said smiling brightly.

"Why is everyone so happy?" Princess Hayley asked walking towards them. She had noticed that Kimberly was out here so she decided to join her and the others. She wanted to speak with the Princess alone to see if her brother's actions did any harm.

"Oh Princess Hayley, Aisha just told us that she is in the family way." Katherine said as everyone nodded.

"That's wonderful, a child is a precious gift from God, and I wish you and Rocky joy." She said bowing low.

"Thank you, Princess." Aisha said blushing. "Would you like to join us?" She asked as Hayley shook her head.

"I'm sorry but no. I would like to speak with Princess Kimberly if you have a moment?" Hayley said looking from Aisha to Kim.

"Sure no problem, I can show you around the palace more." Kim said as Hayley nodded and they walked away.

"Does anyone else get the feeling that we are missing something?" Trini asked as everyone else nodded.

"Well my bet is that it revolves around Prince Tommy of Phadoes." Ashley stated. "I also think that Princess Hayley wants to make sure that Kimberly picks her brother but I'm not sure why."

"I want Kimberly to pick him over Prince Mesogogg." Tanya stressed. "I mean he gives me the creeps."

"Prince Mesogogg gives everyone the creeps." Trini muttered. She looked back at the door that the Princesses had gone through and wondered was what going on.

XXXX

"Your highness, what can I do for you now? Did you find the Princess?" Jason asked as Tommy walked over to him.

"Yea I found her along with Prince Mesogogg. You know that she is a tough nut to crack. She still holds it against me that I lied to her." Tommy said crossing his arms across his chest.

Jason laughed before speaking. "I would hold it against you too." He said.

"You are not helping but I do need your help." He said as Jason looked up at him. The men were still training in front of them.

"I need to work off some steam." He said.

"What? You think that I would let you get yourself hurt out there with them. I don't think so." Jason stated as Tommy sighed.

"I've been told that I am pretty good with the long sword and you could face me. Also I won't get hurt." Tommy said.

"Okay fine. Strip your tunic; I don't want you to get blood on that fancy shirt." Jason said as Tommy did as he asked while biting back a curse. He would just show Jason that he was skilled.

"What's going on?" Carter asked as Jason and Tommy faced each other shirtless. The other soldiers gathered around to watch.

"I would say that they are finally facing off." Sky muttered as Zack handed Jason a sword and Rocky handed Tommy one as well.

The two men circled each other until Tommy swung the sword high. Jason jumped out of the way with ease and countered Tommy's attack with one of his own. They continued like this for another ten minutes before they both threw the swords to the side. They went hand to hand then. Jason ducked one punch from Tommy and Tommy dropped down and swept his leg through Jason's legs. Jason fell but quickly rolled to the side and gained his feet again as Tommy attacked. He dodged this one and knocked Tommy down with a high kick to the chest. The surrounding soldiers cheered as Sky shook his head.

He could tell that they were evenly matched and that no one would be the winner. It would end in a tie when they were too tired to stand.

XXXX

"I want to ask you a question but I'm not sure if it would be proper." Hayley said once the door close behind them. Kim led her through a series of halls.

"I'm not too much on what's proper and I'm pretty laid back so ask away." Kim said opening another door.

"Oh wow, this place is amazing." Hayley breathed as Kim threw open the drapes to reveal row upon row of books.

"Yea I thought that you might like it. I used to spend a lot of time here when I was little with Zordon reading to me. What was your question?" Kim asked as Hayley turned back to her.

"I wanted to know if my brother not telling you that he was the Prince hurt you." She said in a rush.

"So he told you?" Kim asked as Hayley nodded. "Well it wasn't fun learning he was the Crown Prince. I mean when I learned the truth, I felt that he thought I wasn't good enough. Now I am beginning to understand some of why he did it." Kim replied looking out the windows over the rose garden.

"Do you like my brother?" Hayley asked quietly pulling Kim back into the room.

Without spinning around Kim said, "I'm not sure. I was beginning too when the truth was revealed. The only problem had been that I knew that I couldn't like him and now I can. Its hard to explain."

"He blew it then." Hayley said.

"No he didn't blow it." Kim whispered as she turned to face Hayley.

"He didn't?" She asked as Kim smiled.

"I like making him sweat while I figure out if I want to marry him or not." She stated.

"Do you think that you could love him?" Hayley asked as Zordon walked in.

"Princesses." He said in greeting to them.

"Zordon have you found out anything?" Kim asked as he shook his head.

"Found out what?" Hayley asked looking from Zordon to Kimberly.

"A way to get Kimberly out of her marriage contract with Prince Mesogogg." He said as a look of shock crossed Hayley's face.

"What?" She asked taking a step back.

"If I don't choose your brother, I have to marry Mesogogg." Kim explained. "We better be getting back." Kim said as Hayley nodded. She was still in a state of shock over the news that Kimberly was being forced to marry either to her brother or Prince Mesogogg. She didn't know if she liked that because Kimberly might have to marry her brother if only to get out marrying Prince Mesogogg.

XXXX

"I see how the Captain of the Guard treats our guests now." Kimberly said from the crowd. Both Jason and Tommy stopped mid-kick to face her. She had left Hayley back in the palace so that she could find Tommy.

"Its not what it looks like." Jason huffed out as Tommy nodded.

"Oh it's not, well it look liked you two were fighting each other but do pray tell what it was since its not what it looked like." She said with her hands on her hips. She had gone in search of Tommy to talk to him when she had seen the crowd. Pushing her way through, she saw what had everyone cheering.

"Oh well, uh." Jason stuttered.

"They were fighting but only so Tommy could show Jason some new moves that he showed us back in Phadoes." Sky said stepping in. He didn't want Tommy's chances with the Princess to dwindle any more than they had already.

"Really?" Kim asked looking from Jason to Tommy.

"Really, that's all." Tommy said as Jason nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure it is." She said as Ethan came up behind her.

"Princess, if I could have a word with you?" He asked as she nodded. She led him away from the others so that they didn't hear what he had to say to her. She was sure that it had something to do with Alex.

"You know that Kimberly knows when you lie." Rocky said from behind Jason.

"I know but she's a female so she wouldn't understand." He replied.

"I think she understands more than what you think." Adam stated from the other side of Tommy.

"I'm with Adam on this one. Kimberly is very good at reading people." Zack said in agreement.

"Yes she is but I don't want her to worry." Jason said dusting off his britches. Sky handed him and Tommy their tunics so that they could put them back on.

"When did we say that we were done?" Tommy asked taking his.

"You didn't but it was a stalemate so you might as well end it now while she can still see you two." He said as Tommy sighed.

XXXX

"Have they found anything on Alex?" Kim asked.

"No, I'm afraid not but they did find Mike. He will be here within the week." He said.

"Where did they find him?" She asked in a low voice.

"In a ravine which is why they couldn't find him before." He said as she nodded. "Also Wes should be here in the morning."

"Okay let me know the moment he gets here. I want to speak with him and be with Jen when he sees her." Kim stated.

"Yes your highness, if I hear anything more I will inform you." He said bowing low.

"Thank you, Ethan." She said as he turned and walked away.

"You know for a princess, you have a lot of secrets." Tommy said from behind her.

"Don't sneak up on me, its creepy." She said swinging around to face him. "And I am entitled to my secrets just like you are."

"Kimberly, you know my secret now." He said leaning in close.

"Yes but my secrets are not really mine to tell." She said with a smile.

XXXX

Hayley smiled when she saw her brother and Kimberly talking to each other. She read their body language and knew that Kim did like her brother and he liked her too. They were standing close to each other as her brother leaned in closer. Kim touched his chest and smiled. Whatever they were talking about she could tell that they were getting closer.

XXXX

Mesogogg almost growled when he saw Kimberly with Tommy. They were closer than he had first thought. It was time to step up his plan. Her men had found that guard in the ravine and it would only be a matter of time before they found the other one. They would be too late for that one though. He would make sure of it.

XXXX

"Did you talk to Kimberly today?" Jason asked as soon as he walked in that night.

"No, why?" She asked handing him a wet cloth.

"Prince Tommy told me something this morning about why he revealed himself to Kimberly. I just thought that it was weird." He said wiping his face.

"Whoa, wait. Revealed himself?" She asked as Jason sat down at the table.

"Kim didn't tell you?" He asked as she shook her head. "Oh well you know that guy that Kim meet in the village going back and forth with her to the orphanage." He said as Trini nodded. "Well he was Tommy or rather is Crown Prince Tommy. He said that something happened which was why he told her. I just want to know what happened."

"So Tommy was pretending to be a commoner and now he's here as Kimberly's possible husband, this is not good." She said sitting down next to him.

"I know but I need to know what happened to make him tell her that he was the Prince. I think that it has something to do with Prince Mesogogg." He stated as she nodded. "How did she act today?" He asked suddenly.

"A little down but i don't think that that has anything to do with Tommy. I saw them together and she looked happy with him. I think that she had already decided on him." She said.

"Well I'm asking her tomorrow, I need to know." He said as she smiled. Jason always needed to know anything about Kimberly but this time she wanted to know as well.

"I can't believe that he pretended to be a commoner and that she didn't see through it." She muttered trying to picture the Prince as an ordinary guy but couldn't really see it. It was funny to picture though.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon.


	9. Morning Ride

A/N: I hope that everyone likes this chapter and thanks to everyone that has read this story.

XXXX

"Princess, Wes is waiting for you in the throne room." Ethan whispered to her. He had woken her up to let her know that Wes was back. It was a good thing that the Princess could get dressed in a hurry.

"Thank you." She said rushing down the hall towards the throne room. She pulled open the door and rushed in. Someone had lit a few candles so that she could see. Wes was standing just inside the door waiting for her. He looked extremely tried to her so she wanted to make this quick for him. He needed to get some rest.

"Princess." He said once he noticed that she had shut the door.

"How was your journey?" She asked him.

"Long but at least I made it here. Have you heard anything?" He asked as she shook her head. "How is Jen taking this?" He asked quietly.

"Not good but she's staying strong. They found Mike, they will find Alex." She said as he nodded. "Trust me, we will find him." She said taking his hand in hers to squeeze it before releasing it again.

"Thank you, Princess. I think I will catch a few hours of sleep then visit Jen. If you should need me, I will be in the soldiers' quarters." He said as she nodded. He then bowed and took his leave. Kim sighed and decided to take a morning ride. It would help clear her head and at the moment with everything going on, she needed a clear head.

XXXX

Tommy made his way to the stables. It was a crisp cool morning that had him seeing his breath which made it perfect for a ride. Stepping through the stable doors, he took a deep breath of the warmer stable air that was filled with the smell of horses and hay. He heard Saba at the other end of the stables but he also heard a soft female voice talking. He knew that voice. Walking slowly toward Saba, he found Kimberly brushing Crane and softly talking to Saba. The stallion had had a tough time settling in the stables and only calmed down when he was near Kimberly's mare which Tommy found odd. It had been Sky's suggestion to place Saba next to Crane.

The stable master had instantly placed Saba in the stall beside Crane to see if it would work. The two horses evidently liked to be near each other because Saba had calmed instantly.

"You can't go with us, Saba. I will bring her back in about an hour or so. Now you need to settle down and be good until I get back." Kimberly said without looking at the horse. She picked up the blanket and draped it over Crane's back before reaching for the saddle at her feet. Tommy was over being shocked at anything Kimberly did so it did not surprise him that she could saddle her own horse.

"You could ride him if you wanted too." Tommy said quietly so as not to startled the horses or Kimberly.

"I think that Crane would hate me if I did that." Kim said fastening the saddle before turning around to face him. "I really feel like you are following me. I mean you turn up everywhere I am." She said.

He noticed a twinkle in her eye and knew that she was teasing him. "I wish that I was following you but no I woke up and saw that it was a perfect morning for a ride. Now why are you up so early?" He asked grabbing the brush hanging on the side of the stall before going into Saba's stall.

"Same thing, Crane was calling out to me from my bed." She said watching him brush Saba down. The stallion stood completely still as Tommy worked his magic. She knew for a fact that Saba had been a handful for the stable hands but looking at him now, you would never be able to tell.

"I think Saba was calling out to me too." He said setting the brush aside and grabbing Saba's blanket.

"You know I don't think that your horse would even let me ride him if I wanted too." She said as he threw the saddle over Saba's back.

"Well he has never let anyone ride him but I have a feeling that he would let you. You smell like Crane." He said looking up after securing the saddle. "You ready?" He asked.

"Who said that you were riding with me?" She asked putting her foot in the stirrup and grabbing the saddle horn before slinging her body into the saddle.

"Remember I am following you, so of course I'm coming with you." He said slinging himself into his saddle.

Laughing, Kim eased Crane out of the stables while Tommy did the same with Saba. They rode in silence for almost an hour before Kim spoke. "You know that it really hurt to know that you wanted to see me before actually meeting me."

"I know and it wasn't supposed to happen the way it did. I only wanted to see if you really wanted to get married. I never planned on talking to you and hiding the fact that I was a prince." He said softly. She pulled Crane to a stop and got off her back. Tommy did the same and let Saba graze while he and Kim talked.

"I think there is something you should know." She said as she sat down on a nearby rock. Crane and Saba were a short distance away just grazing side by side.

"I'm listening." He said taking her hands in his.

"Well the reason that Prince Mesogogg is here because if I don't choose you then I marry him." She explained as he sat there. "My grandfather set this up before I was even born."

"Its okay but I do have one question." He said as she looked up at him. "Why haven't you picked a prince before now?" He asked.

"I didn't love them." She said standing up.

"You barely knew them, how do you even know if you loved them?" He asked standing up as well.

"It was in their touch and I just knew." She stated.

"What about now? You haven't told me to hit the road yet." He pointed out.

"I promised to keep my mind open and at first I didn't know that you were the Prince." She said stepping closer to him. "I'm still making my mind up about you." She said as he nodded.

Looking into her eyes, he leaned forward and brushed her lips with his before pulling back. "I hope that helps you decided." He said walking back to Saba.

Kim watched him as she tried to focus. His kiss was barely a touch of the lips but the shock of it still vibrated through her body. She looked up at him atop Saba. The sun was peeking through the trees and cast a white glow around him. His face was thrown into darkness as a result but the effect was still spellbinding. She almost had to shield her eyes from the glow. Glancing away, she walked over to Crane and gained her back before turning back to the stables. It was time to get back before anyone noticed that she was gone.

XXXX

Jen stood just inside the doorway and watched Wes sleep. He looked so much like Alex that it almost bought joy to her heart. Grabbing a nearby chair, she pulled it over to his bed and sat down. She had tons of questions and he was the only one at the moment that had the answers. She had heard that Mike was alive which meant that Alex could be alive as well. Wes had to tell her where they were so that she could find him. She had her bags packed and ready for the moment that Wes told her what she wanted to know.

XXXX

"We should slow down, he doesn't look good." Kendrix said looking up from Mike.

Maya slowed the horse and turned to look at Kendrix and Mike. "You're right but we have to get him to the palace soon. He needs to be looked after by a healer." She said.

"Is there anything we can give him?" Kendrix asked looking back at the soldier. She and Maya had been tracking the patterns of plant growth when they had come across this man in a ravine. He had been barely breathing and not strong enough to move but after a week they could move him without worrying about him.

"No." Maya replied as Kendrix nodded. Once he was stable enough to move they had fashioned a litter that could be pulled behind a horse. It would be the easiest and safest way to transport him.

The patrol had discovered them after they had gotten him on the litter and questioned them about the man whom they had called Mike. Kendrix had just told them the truth. They had instructed them to take him to the palace because they couldn't leave their post to take him. They had promised that they would be safe on their journey.

"I'm worried about him." Kendrix said as Maya urged the horse forward.

"Me too, whoever did this to him could be looking for him." She pointed out.

"What? You think that someone pushed him into the ravine?" Kendrix asked as Maya nodded. "We better keep an eye out for anything unusual then." Kendrix stated. Maya wondered who would want to hurt this man and why they wanted too. She also knew that they needed to get to the palace as soon as possible.

XXXX

Kim made her way to the palace still in a daze. Why had Tommy kissed her?

"You know it would be better if you didn't walk around in a daydream." Jason said from behind her.

"Uh?" She asked turning around to face him.

"I said that it would be better if you didn't walk around in a daydream. Where have you been?" He asked taking her arm in his and leading her away from the palace.

"Riding with Prince Thomas, why?" She asked wondering why Jason was leading her away from the palace.

"I need to ask you a question but I don't want some lame excuse or answer. I want the truth." He stressed.

"When have I ever not told you the truth?" She asked taking offense to his statement.

"You didn't tell me that you were going to the orphanage or that you knew who Prince Thomas was before he showed up at the palace." He stated.

"You already knew about the orphanage and you never asked about the Prince." She pointed out.

"Okay fine then why don't you tell me about the reason that he actually showed up at the palace." He said as she tried to pull away but he only tightened his hold.

"Did he tell you?" She asked instead of answering.

"No but he did say to ask you. I knew about him before he presented himself to your parents and I thought that it was rather odd that he showed up the same day as Prince Mesogogg. When I asked him, he said to ask you so tell me why the Prince revealed himself?" He said stopping suddenly and pulling her around to face him.

"Fine, the day before they both showed up, I was coming out of the orphanage with Tommy when I was grabbed. It was Prince Mesogogg's men and he stepped forward to say that it was time to move up our marriage. Apparently he was tired of waiting but before anything could happen, Tommy stepped forward and told him to release me because he was the Crown Prince of Phadoes. Prince Mesogogg didn't like that but he did as Prince Thomas commanded." She explained as Jason's expression turned grim. "Jason, nothing happened and you don't have to do anything to Prince Mesogogg. I really think that he thought it would be romantic to 'capture' me. I mean it has worked through the years." She said trying to calm Jason.

"I need to inform your parents. You cannot be allowed to marry him." He said turning away but she grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No." She said as he turned to face her again.

"What?" He asked.

"I said no. This is my decision and I won't marry him anyway. There is no reason to cause a war between Angel Grove and the Moon Kingdom." She explained.

"You've decided on Prince Tommy then?" He asked smiling.

"No, I have not or at least not yet. Zordon is looking for a way out of the marriage contract was all I meant by me not marrying Prince Mesogogg." She stated.

Jason looked at her for a moment before speaking. "Kimberly, why don't you just marry Prince Tommy?" He asked as she sighed. This was all she need, for everyone to be on Tommy's side rather than hers.

"I don't like being forced to marry, okay. I mean I don't know if I could love him and I don't want to marry for anything other than love, you know that." She exclaimed.

"I think you love him but you won't admit it to yourself. He is a great match for you and I think he really likes you." He said taking her arm and walking her to the practice ground.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"I just do, I mean he risked getting to know you without revealing his crown." He pointed out.

"I know and that's one reason I can't trust him. I mean why would he pretend to be a commoner just to get to know me?" She asked as Jason laughed. "Why are you laughing? This is not funny."

"Oh it is, you know the real reason you are mad at him has got nothing to do with the fact that he pretended to be a commoner, its because you fell for the commoner. You knew that if he was a commoner that you could never marry him so you were safe in your attraction to him but now that he is actually the Prince you are not safe. Your attraction to him is scary." He explained as she looked away.

"You're wrong." She said pulling away from him. He let her walk away as he smiled bigger.

"I don't think so, Princess. I think that you have finally met your match it is scares you." He said to himself.

"I think that you have been out in the sun too long, you are starting to talk to yourself." Adam said as Rocky hit his shoulder.

"What?" Jason asked.

"You were talking to yourself and staring at Kimberly as she basically ran away from you. Are you alright?" Adam asked.

"No, yea I'm fine. Shouldn't you be training?" He asked.

"Well we were but saw you coming up and besides it the nooning meal so everyone is on break." Rocky explained.

"Okay." Jason said still thinking about the fact that Kimberly was in love with Tommy. His next step would be to watch Prince Mesogogg to make sure that he didn't butt in where he didn't belong.

XXXX

Jen started to nod off when she heard Wes move. Sitting up, she grabbed his hand and waited for her eyes to open.

"Jen?" He whispered as he came awake.

"I'm here, Wes." She said leaning over his bed.

"I didn't expect to see you here. Have they found Alex?" He asked sitting up. He was worried about her being here to mean that something was wrong.

"No, well not that I know of, I just wanted to be here when you awoke. How do you feel?" She asked.

"Tired but I'm holding up." He said as she nodded. "But I'm sure that's not what you wanted to ask me."

"You could always read me better than Alex could." She muttered as he nodded. "I wanted to know where you were when Alex was attacked." She said releasing his hand.

"At the border and that's all I'm telling you." He said firmly.

"Why not? I deserved to know what happened to him." She stated crossing her arms across her chest.

"He was attacked, you know that part but I am not telling you where I was or even where he was. There are people looking for him and they will do more without you breathing down their necks." He said as Kim walked into the room.

"Oh you're awake, I wasn't sure." She said smiling at Wes and Jen.

"Just, you haven't missed much." He said as Jen huffed. She would find a way to get him to tell her where Alex was attacked.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure that you had everything you need but I can see that you do. I will go so that you two can talk." She said stepping back out of the room.

"I still want to know." Jen said as soon as Kim pulled the door closed.

"I know but you are just going to have to live with me not telling you. Now tell me how you have been. Its been forever since we talked." He said smiling at her.

"Well that wasn't my choice, you decided to leave." She replied as he nodded. He knew that reason why he had left and it still simmered below the surface. His cousin loved her and Wes knew that he could not come between them. It was just that he loved her too. Jen was everything you could ever want in a wife.

"I did leave but I'm back now." He said.

"Yes you are but you won't tell me what happened to Alex." She fired back.

"Not until he comes back and I'm sure that he will. I have faith that he will be back." He said as she nodded.

XXXX

"So did you talk to Kim?" Trini asked as soon as she found her husband.

"I did." He replied.

"Well?" She asked as he sighed.

"I can't tell you. Also I think that you should talk to her about marrying Prince Thomas. Tell her that he is her perfect match." He said kissing his wife's cheek before leaving her alone.

"That was weird." She said before going in search of Kimberly. If Jason thought that Tommy was good enough for Kimberly then Kimberly should know that he was good enough for her. She just had to find Kimberly which was a challenge in itself.

XXXX

"Princess, have you made any decisions?" Zordon asked her as soon as she walked into the library.

"Decisions on what?" She asked walking over to the window.

"On which prince to marry, I do believe that there is two in the palace awaiting your decision." He said as she smiled.

"No, I haven't made any decisions. If I just had a sign pointing me down my path, it would be so easy." She said turning towards him.

"A sign? I thought that you were trusting your heart on this." He said sitting down in one of the wingback chairs facing her.

"I was, I am but my head is telling me one thing and my heart is telling me something else." She stated sitting in the other wingback chair.

"Telling you about both Princes?" He asked as she shook her head. "Then what?"

"My head is telling me to just choose Prince Thomas while my heart is telling me that my falcon is still out there." She explained.

"What if your falcon is right under your nose?" He asked.

"What do you mean? You think that one of the princes is my destiny?" She asked.

"Yes I do but you need to figure this out. Let your heart and head do some talking and I'm sure that it will point you in the right direction." He said getting up and leaving her alone to her thoughts.

Kim stood up and walked back to the window. If Zordon thought that her falcon was here then she had to find out who it was and she needed to do it soon.

XXXX

Zordon wished that he could tell Kimberly that her falcon was indeed in the palace but he wasn't sure on Prince Mesogogg. He knew that Kimberly didn't like him and didn't want to force her to marry the Prince. His problem was that Kimberly was leaning towards Thomas and should he reveal that Mesogogg was the falcon or just let her live her life. Oh the choices for his Princess.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. Also I will be out of town next week so there will not be an update. I am finally going on a vacation that is longer than a weekend. If I get the next chapter finished early, I will try to post it before I leave. Anyway I hope that everyone liked this chapter.


	10. Blessings

A/N: Okay everyone I am back and finally able to post. I hope that everyone likes this chapter and I hope that it answers a few questions for you.

XXXX

Kimberly said her good byes one more time before slipping out the side door of the orphanage. She had needed some space to think about what Zordon had told her so she decided to visit the children. They could always brighten her day. Shifting her hood higher, she thought about what Zordon and Jason had said to her yesterday. Sighing she knew that Jason was right in the fact that she was afraid. Zordon had given her the courage to make her decision on her own. He didn't pressure her and tell her which prince was better for her.

Looking up, she saw a faint outline of a bird above her. It looked like the drawing that Zordon had hanging in his chamber. It had a white glow around it that reminded her of Tommy yesterday morning. She had never seen a glow quite like that. A smile formed as she connected the dots. She had gotten her sign or at least she hoped it was her sign.

XXXX

Zordon sighed as he straightened away from the willow tree. He was out gathering the bark from the tree. The bark was known to have healing powers with head injuries. He liked having some on hand in case something went wrong. You just never knew when medicine was needed.

Wiping his forehead, he slung the strap of his bag over his shoulder and head back to the palace. He heard a bird above. Looking up, he saw the falcon again. It was circling like it was protecting something or someone. It had a white glow around it like the crane had a pink one around it. Kim's future was here but since he was in the forest to the west of the palace, he couldn't see the man.

Looking back at the falcon, he realized that it was over the area close to the orphanage. The only reason it would be circling there was Kimberly. The falcon was getting closer to her by protecting her from harm. He couldn't see Kim's crane though. He bet that the crane was circling Kim's future husband. Protecting and calling out to him just as his falcon did to Kim. He would have to keep an eye out for the crane.

Smiling he continued on to the palace with a little heart. Kim's future was close if only she would just follow it to her happiness.

XXXX

"Are you alright?" A voice called out as Alex opened his eyes. He couldn't see clearly and didn't really know how long he had been out. "Hello? Are you alright?" The voice called out again.

"I'm not sure." He croaked as he blinked and tried to focus again. The only thing that he could really see was the light and that wasn't very clear.

"I'm coming down, hold still." The voice called again as he groaned. He couldn't move if he wanted too. Everything hurt including his nose. He heard a rustling in the leaves close to him and tried to focus his eyes again but everything was still blurry.

"Who are you?" He asked as he felt a hand to his chest. It was not a man's hand. It was just too small for that so it had to be the one calling out to him.

"I'm Kelsey and my friend who is coming down on your other side is Lucas. We saw you lying down here. I thought that you were dead at first but then I saw you move. Do you know what happened?" She asked as she felt for any breaks or bumps while Lucas looked around for anything to make a litter with. He knew that they couldn't carry this man up the hill in his present condition even though Kelsey would try. It had been her idea to get closer to the body and he was thankful. This man needed their help.

"No, I don't remember what happened only that I ache." He said as she brushed his hair to the side. She had soft hands, he could tell. They matched her voice.

"I don't see any breaks but you have a nasty bump on your head and several cuts. We need to get you back to the palace. My friend, Dana is a healer there. She will be able to her you more than we can." She said as Lucas found what he needed.

"Thank you." He said as his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out again.

"I thought that might happen." Lucas muttered as he fashioned the branches together with some spare leather that had held Kelsey's hair back. It was a good thing that she used leather otherwise this wouldn't work too well.

"I'll go get the horses then help you get him on there." She said as he nodded. She climbed back up the hill and took a breath. How would they ever get this man to Dana in time? The bump worried her. Grabbing the reins, she led the horses down the hill slowly and helped Lucas tied the litter to her saddle. It didn't seem like a good mode of transportation but it was one that had been used for centuries. Two long branches made up the sides while a shorter one went across the top to make a rectangle shape. Tied between the branches was some burlap that Lucas had found near the man. It was fortunate that he had found that because burlap was the best thing to use to hold the person up so that they didn't drag the ground. After it was tied to her saddle, she looked at Lucas. This was the hard part.

"Okay now you slide it as I roll him." Lucas instructed as Kelsey did it. They finally got him on it without too much trouble. It was probably for the best that the man was still passed out because the journey was long and she wanted to get him there fast.

"He is not looking good; we better get him back now." She said as he nodded.

"You think that Dana can help him?" Lucas asked as Kelsey climbed into her saddle. His horse was still at the top of the hill.

"If anyone can help him, it would be Dana. She is truly a miracle worker." She said easing her horse up the hill then waiting for Lucas to saddle up.

"If you say so." He muttered as he climbed on his horse's back and gave him rein. It would be pushing it to go somewhat fast but he knew that Kelsey would do what she could to get that man to Dana as fast as she could.

XXXX

"You know Kimberly is a better shot than you are." Jason said coming up behind Tommy. He had watched Tommy shoot a few arrows before walking over to him. Most of Tommy's arrows were on the ground and not on the target.

"I know but I'm better with a sword." Tommy muttered as he shot his last arrow. This one flew to the right of the target and landed in the grass.

"You need to keep you shoulder tucked in." Jason pointed out before helping Tommy gather up the arrows. "Kim is actually good with a sword too but you are probably better since she has to use a lighter one." He said handed Tommy five arrows.

"Is there anything that Kim can't do? I mean I'm okay with her warrior side but I'm just wondering what is in store for my future. Will she stab me while I sleep if I do something wrong?" He asked as Jason laughed.

"Probably but I doubt it since she would like to torture you more." He said as Tommy laughed. "But as for what she can't do, not sure. I mean Trini still surprises me with what she knows after being married a while. Women are sneaky." He stated.

"Maybe but I don't really see Kim being sneaky as much as keep her cards close to her chest. You know I still don't know if she likes me or if I'm a way to keep her from marrying Prince Mesogogg." He said slinging the quiver and bow over his shoulder and heading back to the palace.

Jason looked at the palace then back to Prince Tommy. He could see the frustration that the prince kept hidden while around anyone else and knew that he wanted to marry Kimberly. It wasn't about Kimberly's crown, land, or the fact that she was beautiful; Crown Prince Thomas of Phadoes liked maybe even loved Princess Kimberly. "I agree Kim does play her cards close but then she has had learned to do that, I mean she is the princess. Everyone wants something from her for the most part." He explained as Tommy nodded.

"So if everyone wants something from the princess, what do you want? I mean you are the Captain of the Guard." Tommy said as Jason sighed. Everyone assumed that he was friends with Kimberly to be the Captain. It was incorrect because some days he didn't want to be the Captain.

"I just wanted to be her friend that's all. The only thing I have ever wanted from Kimberly was her blessing to marry her best friend." He said in serious tones.

"I assume that she gave it to you." Tommy commented.

"After a week of torture, yes she gave me her blessings." He said as Adam, Rocky, Zack, and Billy walked over to them.

"Blessings for what?" Rocky asked.

"Marrying Trini." Jason replied as they continued into the palace.

"Bet you wish you could take that back." Rocky said with a laugh. "But really Trini made you ask for Kim's blessings?" He asked.

"Yea, why?" Jason asked wondering why Rocky phrased it that way.

"Because Aisha made me ask Kim too." He stated.

"Yea Tanya did too." Adam piped in.

"Kat did too." Billy said.

"Same with Angela." Zack stated.

"So do I need to ask all the girls for their blessings?" Tommy asked with a smile. He lost that smile when all the guys nodded. "Are you serious?" He asked as they nodded again.

"Good news is that the girls like you so hopefully they won't torture you for long." Jason said slapping his shoulder as the guys laughed.

"What's so funny?" Trini asked as the guys stepped into the garden.

XXXX

"There are reports that some villagers have found that guard." Elsa whispered to Rito.

"You know that it creeps me out when you do that." Rito replied turning to face her.

"I know but did you hear me?" She asked through her teeth. She hated having to deal with him. He was not on the same level as she was and it was insult that she even had to talk to him.

"I heard you but I thought that you had looked for him after the attack." He said as her hands made fists at her side.

"I did but apparently he was well hidden. I should have killed him but this is better for the Prince." She said with some restraint. The guard should have been dead. She had run his own sword through him or at least she had thought she did.

"How will this help? If the Princess finds out that it was one of his guards that led the attack then she will get angry at him." He pointed as she rolled her eyes. He was clueless sometimes.

"She won't find out." She growled. "It will help him; if he brings the guard home then he will be her hero." She stated relaxing her hands and body. He was an idiot but it would get her nowhere if she hit him at the moment. "And she is a Princess who needs a hero." She muttered.

"Oh I get it, it will look like he found the man for her and is the good guy." He said.

"Yes it would. Anyway the man is badly injured so he won't know who found him. I have Scorpina tracking them to dispose of the villagers and bring the man to Mesogogg for him to bring through the gates to the Princess. The plan is simple and all I want you to do is stay out of sight." She said looking at him.

"Okay I think I can handle that but are you sure that you don't need me to do anything?" He asked.

"I am very sure; just stay out of the way and out of sight." She said before walking away. She didn't stick around for him to ask more questions because she had to join Scorpina in tracking those villagers. They had to be stopped before they got close enough for the Princess to learn that the guard was still alive.

XXXX

Kimberly finally made it back to the palace. She had been gone longer than she had planned but that was okay. She wanted time to think about her decision. As she stood outside the gates, a smile spread across her face. There had been so many times that she had stood there without really seeing the gates. They had been made to keep her in and others out. She was like them in that regard. She had stayed hidden and not let anyone but that was about to change. It had to change as long as she had the courage to do it.

She spotted Hayley and made her way over to her. There were a few questions that she wanted to know about Tommy and the only one to know those answers was Hayley.

XXXX

"Stop." Kendrix said as Maya pulled her horse up.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking back at Kendrix and the man.

"He's burning up. We need to get his fever down or he will die." She said grabbing the edge of her skirt. She began tearing it as Maya handed her the canteen. "Thanks." She said pouring the water over the piece of cloth.

"We should be able to reach the healer in the morning but we have to get moving." Maya stated as Kendrix nodded. She handed the canteen back as she placed the wet cloth over the man's eyes and forehead.

"Okay we can go, he needs the healer fast." She said as Maya nodded and got back on her horse. She flicked the reins and got the horse moving again. She flicked the reins again to urge the horse faster. They could spare no time.

Kendrix sighed and watched his chest move up and down very slowly. It seemed like his breath was getting shorter and shorter. He was also paler than when they had found him. She prayed that they made it in time. He could not die on them when they were so close.

XXXX

Kelsey looked around and saw that they were close to Dana's cottage now. They should be there in about another hour. Lucas had set a fast pace but for once she was thankful. The guard was barely breathing. She had loosen his belt and pulled his shirt away from his body so that the wind would help keep him cool.

It was a good thing that she had seen a shirtless man before because the sight of this man's chest had taken her breath away. He was muscular which she knew had to come from all his training for the guard. She didn't think that there was an ounce of fat on him. Shaking her head, she pushed those thoughts to the side and concentrated on keeping him alive until they got to Dana's. Those thoughts did stray too far though as she struggled to keep her cool.

"We're close." Lucas called out.

"I know, I recognized the area." She called back without looking away from the guard. It was a good thing too because he started shaking violently. Reaching for her button on her cape, she undid it and swung it around to cover the guard. It was small but at least she had his arms covered along with that chest of his. She managed to ease his shirt down under her cape to get him extra warmth. "Come on, I know that you can fight so fight this." She whispered lying down beside him. She could share her body heat with him.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked.

"He is cold so I am sharing my body heat with him." She replied.

"We have got to get him to Dana fast then. Hold on." He called out as he urged the horses faster. He had known that it was a risk to move the guard but it would have taken longer to get a healer to him.

XXXX

"Kimberly, where have you been?" Hayley asked as Kimberly walked toward her.

"Oh the orphanage, I want to ask you a few questions." She said as Hayley nodded.

"About my brother, I assume." She stated as Kim nodded. "Okay so what do you want to know?" She asked as Kim looped her arm around Hayley's and led her to a path close to them. The path would take them around the palace away from anyone who could listen in on their conversation.

"What was your father like?" She asked.

"My father? I thought you had questions about Tommy." Hayley said stopping to the look at the Princess. No one had ever asked her about her father before. He had died long ago and most of what she knew were stories that the servants and her mother told her.

"I do want to know about your brother but I know that Jason's father shaped him into the man that he is today and I assume that it would be the same with Tommy." She explained as Hayley nodded and continued walking.

"Well he was a good man, ruled alongside my mother until his death. I remember him being strong and quiet. He didn't talk a lot but when he did others listened. It was like he was always watching and only stepped in when there was no other way." She stated.

"He sounds like your brother." Kim commented as Hayley smiled.

"Mother says that Tommy is the very image of our father, not just in looks but in mannerisms and actions. My brother is a man of action when called upon but he will also hang back and access the situation." She said.

Kim sat down on a nearby bench before asking her next question. "What do the maids think about your brother?"

"What?" Hayley asked sitting down next to her.

"The maids, what do they think about your brother?" She asked again.

"I'm not sure what that has to do with anything but I know that they think he's cute. I mean they like him as a ruler and I guess as a man." She said shifting toward Kimberly.

"If they think he's cute then they like the man but I'm not sure that cute is the best word to describe your brother. Its too tame." Kim stated as Hayley nodded.

"I agree but why do you ask?" She asked.

"The maids hate Mesogogg. I mean he is handsome not as much as your brother but I mean he is a catch and they don't like him. They say that he is mean and asks more of them than is required." Kim whispered as Hayley's eyes widened.

Hayley took a deep breath before speaking. "I see."

"I do have one more question and its going to sound weird." Kim confirmed as Hayley laughed.

"Kimberly, all of your questions have sounded weird but go ahead. I can't wait to hear it." She said as Kim nodded.

"Well I know that your brother is attached to Saba." She stated.

"Attached? I think more obsessed is a better word but go on." Hayley said cutting in.

"Okay well if Saba broke his leg, what would he do?" She asked looking intently at Hayley.

"I would think that he would try to save him but if he couldn't he would do everything to ease Saba's pain. Tommy doesn't like to see anything or anyone in pain." She said quietly. "Does this help?" She asked as Kim looked away from her.

Kim sighed before looking back at Hayley. "Yes it does and thanks Hayley." She said standing up.

"Can I ask you a question now?" Hayley asked standing up.

"Of course." Kim said as she turned back to the palace.

"Do you love my brother?" She asked as Kim paused.

"Princess Hayley, Princess Kimberly, what are you two doing out here?" Mesogogg asked as he walked toward them.

"Getting a breath of fresh air, what brings you out here?" Kim asked sort of thankful for the interruption. She didn't want to admit to anyone that she might be in love with Tommy unless it was Tommy. He deserved to know first.

"I thought I might take a stroll around the property, would you mind joining me?" He asked looking at Kimberly. Hayley forced herself to smile slightly. He was a Prince and did deserve her attention even though she really didn't like him.

"We would love too but I did promise Princess Hayley a tour of the palace before lunch." Kimberly said with a smile. Hayley held her smile at Kim's lie.

"Oh I understand, promises must come first Princess. I will see you at lunch then." He said before bowing and walking away. Kim knew that his statement about promises must come first referred to their marriage contract.

"He gives me the creeps." Hayley said quietly as Kim nodded.

"Come on we better get back before he realizes that I lied to him." Kim said grabbing Hayley's hand and rushing back to the palace thru the back gate. Kim was the first through the gate but she was also the one to bump into Tommy first.

"Oh." She stated before back up. Tommy grabbed her upper arms to help steady her as Hayley bumped into her.

"Maybe you two need to slow down." He said laughing at them.

"Sorry, Tommy." Kim said looking up at him.

"Yea we're sorry but I need to get something from my room so please excuse me, Princess Kimberly." Hayley said as Kim nodded. Hayley took off so that Kim and her brother could have some alone time.

XXXX

"You know you let him off easy. Kim would have tortured him for at least a day." Jason stated a few minutes after Tommy left. He was still a little shocked that the girls gave their blessings freely. They placed no demands on him whatsoever.

"Okay the man has enough problems with actually getting Kim to agree to marry him so I thought that he deserved our support." Trini explained as the girls all nodded.

"Kim did not have that same theory." Rocky stated as all the guys nodded.

"Quit whining, Kim didn't kill you." Aisha said.

"So when do you think he will ask Kim?" Adam asked turning the topic.

"Hopefully soon because Prince Mesogogg is acting sneaky about something and really I don't want him to even think that Kim will marry him." Tanya commented.

"I'm with Tanya on Prince Mesogogg." Kat agreed.

"Speaking of Prince Mesogogg, has anyone seen him today?" Billy asked.

"Yea for a few seconds, why?" Trini asked wondering where Billy was going with this.

"Just wondering, I mean for someone that wants to marry Kimberly, he doesn't spend that much time with her." He pointed out causing everyone to think about that. If Prince Mesogogg really wanted to marry Kimberly then he would want to spend every moment with her and would try to discredit Prince Tommy in Kim's eyes. He wasn't doing any of that as far as they could tell.

XXXX

"Are you alright?" Tommy asked looking down at Kimberly.

"Uh, yea I'm fine. I was the one to run into you." She pointed out.

"You were but I was in the way of the gate. I shouldn't have stood there for so long." He said releasing his hold on her arms.

Kim tried not to frown over losing his touch but it was hard. How could she be at a loss over his touch was beyond her. She really didn't know him all that well but thinking about it, it was like she had known him forever. "Were you heading somewhere?" She asked him.

"No, I was just looking for you." He said smiling.

"Well you found me." She said with a smile.

"More like you found me." He chuckled.

Laughing, Kim reached for his hand and led him back into the palace. "I want to show you something." She said.

"Should I be scared?" He asked with a laugh.

"You scared of little ole me? I think not." She said lacing her fingers through his.

Tommy looked down at their hands and smiled. They were a perfect fit. They finally stopped and he watched as Kimberly opened a door to their left. He walked in with Kim at her side. "Whoa, this is a huge library." He said looking around.

Kim let go of his hand so that she could grab a book from a nearby shelf. "I want you understand my reasoning for not marrying any other Prince before now." She said before handing him the book.

"The Falcon and the Crane." He read out loud.

"Zordon read me this book before bedtime each night when I was little. I love it." She said leaning into his shoulder to look at the book cover.

"You know my country's standard is a White Falcon." He said looking at her to his right.

"Falcon?" She asked as he nodded. He turned fully to her and saw her eyes darken.

"Yes a falcon." He replied as he leaned down to brush her lips with his. He only meant it was a simple kiss but she had other plans. As he was pulling back, she looped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He dropped the book while his arms circled her waist to pull her in close. The kiss lasted longer than either had planned and only ended when Tommy heard the knob rattle on the door.

"We have to stop." He breathed as he pulled back and looked down at her.

"I am sorry, that was out of line." Kim said unwinding her arms from his neck. She turned a deep shade of red as one of the servants opened the door.

"Oh I am sorry, Princess Kimberly." The servant said as she quickly shut the door leaving them alone once again.

"Kimberly." Tommy said taking her hand in his.

"I need to go but please read the book." She said pulling back her hand and taking off. He watched her leave and just had to smile. She was running from him but at least he was a good hunter. She couldn't run too far in the palace. He scooped down to pick up the book and had to smile. He didn't tell her that he loved the story as well. There was just something about the falcon and crane vowing to find their way back to each other that he liked.

Walking over to the windows he saw Kim walking across the courtyard at a slower pace than when she left him. Looking closer, he saw a bird circling low. It looked like a crane but what was odd was that the crane had a pink outline around it. Cranes were not pink and they did not circle people as far as he knew. Suddenly another bird joined the crane and this one he knew just by the cry.

It was a falcon.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know and the next chapter should be out soon.


	11. Healer

A/N: I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter and a huge thanks to everyone that has read, reviewed, and put this story on your alert list. This chapter is for you.

XXXX

Hayley looked out the window and saw Kimberly kneeling in front of one of her rose bushes. She hoped that her brother didn't screw anything up with her. Kimberly was exactly the woman that she would have picked for her brother. She didn't back down from a challenge but was still ladylike in everything she did. It was something that Hayley really liked about the princess because she didn't stand up to challenges. It was too scary sometimes to face a challenge when everyone else was against you. Kimberly was a fighter just like her brother.

Smiling, she backed away and made her way to the library to grab a book. It would pass the time and help her stay out of the way and let Tommy and Kim 'run' into each other again. The more time they spent together the more that they would grow to like each other.

XXXX

Tommy closed the book with a smile. The story was exactly the same one that he had read when he was younger. It was also the same one that she had read at the orphanage but he had been too wrapped up in her to notice. Apparently Kim was searching for her falcon and didn't find him in any of the princes that had sought her hand in marriage. The door opened and he looked up to see his sister walk in.

"Oh, why are you here?" Hayley asked as she paused just inside the door.

"Reading." He replied standing up. He looked at his sister and saw that she was glowing a little. It was like she was coming out of her shell and he knew the person responsible for it. Knowing Kimberly had helped his sister more than he ever thought it would.

Hayley walked over to him to look at the book and smiled. "I remember this story. I loved it but why are you reading it? It's a children's story." She said looking up at him.

"Kimberly gave it to me to read again. It's her favorite." He answered as she nodded.

"I get it; she is sharing something with you." She said as he nodded. "So what will you share with her? It has to be something good or she will be upset." She stated crossing her arms across her chest. Hayley was actually showing a spark of sass that he had never seen before in her.

"Why?" He asked setting the book on a nearby table.

"Because this is something very personal to the princess, look at the book. Its well-worn." She said picking the book up and showing it to him. "She must have had it for a long time." She said flipping through the book slowly. This copy was so much better than hers because it had paintings in it. "This was made special for her." She whispered looking at a picture of a white falcon and pink crane. The birds seem to leap off the page.

"How can you tell?" He asked looking at the painting closely. The falcon and crane looked exactly like the ones he had seen early.

"Well the paintings for one, it takes a scribe a year to write one copy let alone a painter to paint every picture in here. Whoever gave this to her must love her very much." She said looking up at him.

"I bet it was Zordon." Tommy stated looking back at his sister.

"Why not her parents?" Hayley asked wondering why her brother didn't think it was Kimberly's parents who gave the book to her.

"Just a thought." He said as she nodded. "I'll see you later." He said walking away from her. Hayley watched him close the door and looked back at the book. It was odd that her brother's crest was a falcon and Kim did wear a lot of pink. She knew the story well, what if the falcon and crane were working on getting back together through her brother and Kimberly. It would finally be time for them and Kimberly and Tommy were perfect for each other.

XXXX

The following morning Kim woke up slowly with a smile on her face. Her dreams were all of Tommy. He was in the form of a falcon for most of them which only served to settle her thoughts.

Getting out bed, she dressed quickly when she heard a knock at her door. She opened the door and was shocked to see Ethan there. Looking around, she pulled him inside when she saw that no one was around.

"What's wrong?" She asked losing her happiness of her dream. She prayed that another solider was not attacked or that they had found Alex dead. She didn't want news like that this morning.

"Alex is alive." He said as she just stood there for a minute in shock.

"What?" She asked thinking that she hadn't heard him correctly.

"Alex is alive. Two villagers found him in the woods and have taken him to Dana." He explained as Kim grabbed her cloak before locating her boots.

"I must ride to Dana's then. Please do not tell either Wes or Jen this news. Actually don't tell anyone this news yet. I want to see him first and see what Dana can do for him." She said as Ethan nodded. "Also please send word the moment that you hear anything about Mike's location. I pray they were not stopped." She stated standing up.

"Safe travels, Princess." He whispered as she eased the door open and pushed him out in front of her. It was still early but she didn't want anyone to see her and stop her from her mission.

XXXX

"He does not look good but hopefully I can get that fever down." Dana said as Kelsey nodded. Lucas was standing outside the door with Carter in case someone found out that the guard was here.

"What do you need me to do?" Kelsey asked.

"First we need to see where the infection is coming from and take care of that." Dana said as Kelsey nodded. She started easing his coat off as Dana grabbed her supplies that she would need. Next came his shirt and Kelsey hid the fact that her hands were shaking. She pulled his shirt up and eased it over his head. His skin felt clammy to the touch now and it worried her. After she finally worked his shirt off, she grabbed a cloth and dipped it in some water and started sponging his chest. Dana was still grabbing her supplies as Kelsey looked back at the man lying in front of her. She wet the cloth again and started down one side when she noticed the gash. It was clearly infected and looked like it was the reason for his fever.

"Dana, look at this." Kelsey said as Dana looked over at her before coming to her side.

"Turn him a little." She instructed as Kelsey did that and gasped. His gash was long across his lower back. "Now this I can work with." She said rushing over to her jars. "Ease him back down and get Lucas and Carter in here. They will have to flip him." Dana said as Kelsey did as she stated before walking over to the door.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked as soon as she opened the door.

"I need both of you to flip him." She said as they nodded and moved past her to Alex on the table.

"Gently." Dana called out from the back room. She had gone in there to grab a few more things that she was going to need. They did as she asked slowly and finally got Alex on his stomach.

"Do you need one of us to hold him down?" Lucas asked as Dana came back into the room.

"You can stay but I want Carter outside." She said as her husband nodded. He knew that she would work better when he wasn't in the room. She would be able to focus on what she had to do to save Alex. He didn't even know that Alex had been out scouting the borders. It was one thing that Jason did share with everyone else. It was something that he planned to bring up to his Captain.

XXXX

Kim rushed into the stables and saw that Crane was gone. The grooms must have already turned her out in the back pasture. Looking around, she spotted Saba still in his stall. Smiling she grabbed her saddle and made her way to him. "Okay Saba, are you going to play nice?" She asked stepping inside his stall. The horse just looked at her as she closed the door.

She lifted the blanket up and placed it on his back before picking up the saddle. She tossed it over his back while Saba just stood there. She prayed that this was a good idea. Taking a breath, she cinched the saddle and grabbed the reins. She put the bit in his mouth and eased the leather straps first over his nose then ears. The only thing left was leading him out and climbing on his back. Opening the door, she led him out of the stable before she paused.

"Okay I need to get to Dana's and fast so please just get me there in one piece." She whispered into his ear before grabbing the stirrup. Closing her eyes, she swung herself up in the saddle and settled down. Saba stood there though. Smiling, she finally opened her eyes and grabbed the reins. It was time to quit playing. "Okay let's see what you got." She said leaning over his neck and giving him rein. Saba leaped forward with Kim's click off her heels against his lower gut.

Kim could feel the power flowing through Saba's body. Leaning further over his neck, she urged him faster.

XXXX

"Your husband didn't look happy to be sent outside." Kelsey said as she helped Dana cleaned Alex's wound. It would take the longest because not one piece of dirt could be left in it. She was very through in her cleaning but Kelsey knew that it would help in the fight for Alex's life. It would cut down in infections and help him with his fever.

"No, Carter wasn't happy but I can't work with him standing over me. He's a worrywart and hovers over me. I need complete focus on this man." She said pouring more of her special concoction into his wound. Lucas had to hold Alex down as soon as the liquid touched the exposed flesh. Dana knew it burned but it was perfect for cutting down infections in open wounds. She had learned it from Zordon years ago when he father had been injured. She had decided then that she wanted to be a healer and had studied under Zordon until a few years ago when she had married Carter.

"How bad does that burn?" Kelsey asked as Alex settled down again.

"Not sure but Rocky assures me that he would rather die than me to pour that in any wound." Dana said with a smile.

"Did he pour it into a cut?" She asked as Dana nodded. "What happened?"

"Well he cut his finger after seeing me use it on someone's wound. The person just screamed and thrashed around. Rocky thought that they were just being a baby so he grabbed Adam's knife and cut his finger. He only poured a little on his finger before he screamed as well." She said with a laugh. Kelsey joined in while Lucas just shook his head. He didn't spend too much time at the palace but he did know about Rocky.

"Do you think that he will live?" Kelsey asked turning serious.

"Ask me again in 12 hours." Dana said as she moved to another section of the wound to begin cleaning it.

XXXX

Kimberly pulled Saba up and jumped off his back. She tied him up and ran up to Dana's door when Carter appeared in front of her.

"Princess Kimberly?" He asked looking at her. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Checking on Alex, please move." She said as he shook his head.

"No, I want to know how you knew about Alex. No one knows that he is here but the people inside." He said crossing his arms across his chest. "Does Jason know that his scout is here knocking on death's door?" He questioned.

"No, Jason does not know and I can't tell you how I know." She said keeping her temper in check.

"Maybe Jason shouldn't be the Captain of the Guard if he can't protect his men. This never would have happened if I was named the Captain." He said as she saw red. It was one thing to question her but it was quite another to question Jason as the Captain of the Guard.

"Jason did not know about Alex because he is under my direction." She said standing up straighter. "It is not your place to question Jason's position as the Captain and you will cease to question his authority. Now stand down and get out of my way." She said as Carter stood there for a moment or two longer before he finally moved. He had never seen this side of the Princess before and knew that he should do as she asks since she was the Princess.

Kim moved past him into his cottage without sparing him another glance. He shouldn't give Jason anymore trouble now if he knew what was good for him.

XXXX

"Where is Saba?" Tommy asked as he stepped into the stables. He had come to get Saba for a ride but noticed that his horse was missing the moment he stepped inside. Turning he saw one of the stable hands walking towards him. "Hey, do you know where Saba is?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, sir. I thought that you had him out." He said walking away from Tommy. Looking around, he noticed that all of the horses were gone. One of the grooms must have let him out in one of the pastures earlier. He needed to find the head groom and ask him.

"Tommy, what are you doing here?" Sky asked walking in beside Jason.

"Looking for Saba." He replied looking at them.

"Saba is missing?" Jason asked as Tommy nodded. "Let me find Ryan and see if he knows anything." He said turning from Sky and Tommy.

"Is Princess Kimberly riding Crane?" Sky asked suddenly.

"No, Crane is in the back pasture. I just came from there which is odd since Saba likes to be near Crane." Tommy stated while he worked out where his horse could have gone.

"Well the only reason I asked was because her saddle is gone." Sky said as Tommy turned toward the corner of the stables where the saddles were kept. Sure enough every other saddle was there except for Kimberly's. Did she take his horse and if she did why didn't she let him know. Something had to be wrong for her to take Saba. "Would Saba let her ride him?" Sky asked bringing him back to the present.

"I guess so since she did." He muttered as Jason and Ryan walked back to them.

"Ryan says that Saba was here this morning when he turned out all the horses but after he came back he was gone." Jason said.

"I thought that you had gone riding with him since I know that you normally ride in the mornings." Ryan explained as Tommy nodded.

"Thank you; I will let you know if I need anything else." He said as Ryan turned back got back to work.

"Don't you need him now to find your horse?" Jason asked as Tommy shook his head.

"I know who has him and when I find her she is going to get an earful." He said.

"Kim has him?" Jason questioned figuring it out from Tommy's comments.

"I think so; do you know where she went this morning?" Tommy asked trying to figure out where Kim had headed too with his horse.

Jason shook his head. "No, I don't know where she went. She was already gone when I got to the palace. I just assumed that she had gone on a morning ride. You don't think that she is in trouble?" He asked.

"No she's not in trouble." Tommy stated. "Yet." He tacked on. Kimberly should not have taken the risk of riding Saba without him near to make sure that his horse acted correctly. She could have gotten hurt just putting the saddle on his back. One of the stable hands back in Phadoes had gotten hurt that way.

"Well she wouldn't have ridden him to the orphanage so we don't have to worry about searching there." Jason said as they made their way out of the stables.

"Where else would she go?" Sky asked trying to help.

"The lake." Tommy stated as Jason shook his head.

"She knows not to go there." He said as Tommy sighed. Apparently there was still something that Kimberly hid from Jason.

"She goes there to think sometimes." He reveal as Jason sighed.

"You go there and see if she's there, I'll check the training fields." He said as Tommy nodded.

"What do you want me to do?" Sky asked looking at Tommy.

"Stay here in case she comes back with Saba." Tommy stated as he nodded. Jason and Tommy headed in different directions while Sky looked around. He had a feeling that Kim didn't go to the lake. He wasn't sure why only that she had to be somewhere else. Turning he went back in the stables to Saba's stall. There had to be some clue or something.

Looking down he saw Saba's hoof marks. The ground was too hard to actually make an imprint but you could see a faint impression. Smiling he follow those out of the back of the stables and towards the village. The tracks cut into the woods which didn't surprise him a bit. No one had seen the princess riding the white stallion so she had to ride through the woods at some point.

XXXX

"Princess Kimberly, what are you doing here?" Kelsey asked when she looked up and saw who was walking through the door.

"Princess Kimberly?" Lucas asked while Dana kept working. She wasn't surprise to see the Princess since she did come and go sometimes when a guard was here.

"How is he?" She asked ignoring Kelsey and Lucas' questions.

"Not good but at least it something that I can fix at the moment, the gash is long but it can be sewed together once I get it cleaned." Dana explained while still working. She had gotten half of the wound cleaned but was still working to get the rest finished. She was taking her time but it was required.

"Can I help?" Kim asked shocking Kelsey and Lucas. They had never seen the princess do anything but walk around the palace and dance at the balls.

"Yea, grab that and pour it over the part of the wound I have cleaned so far." She said nodding at the pitcher.

"Oh this is the stuff that burns, isn't it?" Kim questioned as she grabbed it. Kelsey and Lucas both nodded as Dana sighed.

"Yes it is but you have seen Zordon use it before so you know it works." She stated as Kim nodded.

"I know it does but Alex has been through a lot already, I just wish there was another way." She said pouring a little over the cleaned areas. Alex yelled out in pain while Kelsey and Lucas held his shoulders down.

"He's strong." Kelsey said as Kim nodded.

"I'll make this quick." Kim said pouring more of the liquid over the rest of the wound that was cleaned before setting the pitcher back down. "Thank you for finding him. Jen and Wes will be happy to know that he is alive." She said brushing Alex's hair from his forehead.

"Who are Jen and Wes?" Lucas asked picking up the light and holding for Dana while she continued cleaning.

"Wes is Alex's cousin and Jen is Alex's fiancée." Kim explained without looking up. If she had of she would have seen Kelsey's face fall. Dana did glance up and see it through. She had a feeling that her best friend had grown close to the man she was working on. Kelsey was hard to read sometime but she had practice at it. "Where did you find him at?" Kim asked drawing Kelsey and Lucas' attention again.

"Close to the border down an embankment." Lucas explained as Kelsey nodded.

"We knew that we had to get him to Dana's fast." Kelsey supplied as Kim nodded. She understood why they had wasted no time. Alex was still burning up from infection and Dana was only half way through cleaning up his wound. How much more could his body take she wondered.

XXXX

"Maya, why have you stopped?" Kendrix asked looking around trying to see if she saw anything worth stopping for.

"There is something there, brace yourself." She said sliding off her horse as Kendrix came to stand next to her. She trusted her friend with her life and if Maya said there was something out there then there was.

"What do we have here? Two lone women with a guard on the edge of death?" Scorpina said stepping out from behind the bushes.

"Who are you?" Maya asked as she stepped between the woman and the sleeping guard.

"I just want that guard. He is not permitted to go any further." She said with a smile. The wind picked up and her cape covering her hair flipped back and revealed jet black hair that fell to her waist. Mike opened his eyes and saw the woman facing the two that had saved him. She looked familiar but he couldn't quite place her.

"I think you should listen to her, we will let you live. You only have to turn over that guard." Elsa said stepping out from behind Scorpina.

"He is hurt and we are taking him to get help." Kendrix stated stepping next to Maya between Mike and the women in front of her.

"I think not." Elsa said drawing her sword. The sun gleaned across the blade causing Mike to remember the two of them. They had been part of the soldiers that had attacked him and his group. He couldn't just lay here, he had to do something or these women who had saved him would be killed. Struggling to sit up, he felt pain shoot up his spine and throughout his body.

"I think that you underestimate us." Maya stated as Kendrix nodded. They both pulled out their swords and faced Scorpina and Elsa. The clash of swords had Mike opening his eyes. He had never seen women fight let alone fight each other but that's what was happening. The two that had saved him were good; actually they were better than good. They knew how to handle those swords.

"I think you need to go back to wherever it is that you came from." Kendrix said swinging her sword from low to high catching Elsa off guard. She fell back and grabbed her leg. It had a clean slice on the side. Looking up eyes blazed fury but she couldn't continue fighting at the moment but she would be back.

"Let's go." Elsa said as Scorpina backed and helped her up before disappearing into the woods.

"Wow, Princess Kimberly will be impressed." Mike said as he closed his eyes again. Everything was spinning again along with every known part of his body was hurting.

"He needs help now." Kendrix said kneeling next to him and feeling of his head.

"Let's go." Maya said as Kendrix jumped and gained her horse's back as Maya did the same. They urged the horses forward and prayed that they would make it to Dana's in time.

XXXX

Tommy made his way to the lake and found nothing. It didn't even look like Kim had come here. Kicking a rock, he watched it sail through the air and land in the lake. Where could she be? He had to find her and let her know that she needed to inform someone when she was riding a different horse than her own. She also needed to let someone know where she was going. Turning he made his way back to the palace to see if Jason found out anything.

XXXX

Jason checked all the training fields and came up empty. He hoped that Tommy had found Kimberly. He knew that once he saw her she would be in trouble. She wasn't supposed to leave without telling anyone. Jason made his way back to the stables when he saw Ethan. Now why was he here? Ethan normally never came around the palace unless to talk to Kimberly. "He will know where she is, I bet anything he does." Jason said to himself while picking up the pace to catch him.

"Ethan." He called out once he got close enough.

"Jason, shouldn't you be in the training field?" Ethan asked as Jason stopped in front of him.

"Well I would be if not for the fact that its too early and I am looking for Kimberly. You wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you." He asked watching Ethan's eyes shift.

"I am not privy to the Princess' daily whereabouts." He informed Jason without looking him in the eye. Something was going on and he intended to find out what it was.

"Tell me where she is or you will never enter the palace again." He said in hard tones that had Ethan shaking.

"I told her that Alex was at Dana's." He said.

"Alex? Wes' cousin is hurt?" Jason asked as Ethan nodded. "He was out on a mission for Kimberly, wasn't he?" He asked as Ethan nodded again. "I should have guessed. You will tell no one that Alex is back and if you see Prince Tommy tell him to find me in the stables at once." He said rushing off. Jason had to find Tommy then get to Dana's to check on Alex and Kim. He had wondered where Alex had gotten off too but he would have never dreamed that Kim would have him doing something without telling him. It was something else that he would address to Princess Kimberly. She could not run secret missions behind his back.

XXXX

"Okay I'm finally finished, if you pour that over the rest of the wound while I get my needle and thread." Dana said as Kim nodded and did as she asked. Kelsey and Lucas got back into position and held him down while Kim finished up. Once she set the pitcher down Sky burst through the door.

"Sky? What are you doing here?" Kim asked with a puzzled look on her face. She wondered if something was wrong that she needed to know about.

"Tracking Saba, since he wasn't in the stables when Tommy came looking for him." He explained as Kim turned red. She hadn't thought to inform Tommy that she had taken his horse because she really thought that she would have been back before he noticed that Saba was gone.

"Saba is fine." Kim said.

"I know that since I saw him outside. Prince Tommy and Jason are not too happy about you disappearing." He said before noticing the man on the table with a man and woman holding him down. "What is going on?" He asked as Dana came back in the room with her supplies.

"Dana is the healer and Alex needed her." Kelsey explained.

"I can see that he did need her but why are you holding him down?" He asked.

"The treatment makes him yell and move too much but it helps with battling infections." Kim stated from behind him.

"Who did this to him?" He asked as Dana bent over Alex's back once again only time with a needle and thread.

"We don't know only that we found him like this." Lucas said as Sky nodded. He stepped back as Dana got to work sewing the gash back together. Lucas and Kelsey were almost laying on Alex now to keep him still. Sky stepped forward and took Kelsey's place since she was having problems holding Alex down. Dana took her time and made sure that she got a clean line. It would help cut down on infection as well.

XXXX

"Jason, have you found out anything?" Tommy asked as soon as he saw him outside the stables.

"Yea and we need to get to Dana's. Apparently they found Alex and Kim went there to check on him." He explained as Tommy nodded. They cut through the woods because Jason knew it was quicker to get to Dana's this way than on the road.

"Who is Alex?" Tommy asked once they cleared the woods.

"One of the guards working on a mission for Kim that I knew nothing about until today, look there's Saba." Jason said pointing to the white stallion tied up outside Carter and Dana's cottage.

"Well at least they made it in one piece." Tommy muttered as he spotted Carter next to the door.

"Prince Tommy, I assume that you were looking for your horse." Carter stated as Tommy nodded.

"And Princess Kimberly." Jason said as Carter looked at him.

"You know for being Captain of the Guard, you don't keep very good track of the Princess. I wonder why that is." Carter said as Tommy stepped between them.

"Princess Kimberly is her own person and actually doesn't have to stay put. She outranks everyone in the kingdom but her parents. It is not Jason's fault that she chooses not to listen to him and you would do well to remember that." Tommy said looking down at Carter.

"I can fight my own battles." Jason muttered stepping back.

"I know that." Tommy muttered back. "Do I make myself clear?" He asked looking back at Carter.

"Very clear." Carter said stepping out of the way to let Tommy and Jason through the door.

"So this is where the wayward Princess has hidden." Tommy said noticing Kim standing next to another woman who was sewing up the man on the table.

"Prince Tommy, Jason what are you doing here?" Kim asked. This was not how she wanted to be found out.

"Well I wanted to ride Saba but he wasn't in the stables, you know that he could have hurt you." He said taking her shoulders in his hands.

"I know that but he didn't and you did say that I could ride him." She answered back as Tommy smiled. She was a spitfire sometimes.

"I did but I meant when I was around to make sure that he acted right." He replied.

"He was a gentleman the entire time no need to worry." She said smiling brightly.

"Well I was worried since no one knew where you were and then I heard about Alex being found. Kimberly how could you put him in danger like that?" Jason asked.

"I think we need to take this outside." Tommy said wrapping his arm around Kimberly before ushering her outside and around the cottage. Jason followed close behind.

"Jason, Alex was on a mission but only because he heard rumors of rebels attacking our outer settlements. He and Mike set off to find out if it was true and were attacked." She explained as he nodded.

"I still should have known about this. I mean what if they had died? Someone would have to find their bodies and bring them back." He stated as she hung her head. Tommy squeezed her shoulders to reassure her.

"I know that but I didn't think the rumors were true and it was before you made Captain so technically it wasn't your concern." She said leaning into Tommy's side a little more. She knew that he was strong enough to face anything and she just wanted to borrow some of his strength during her talk with Jason.

"Where is Mike? You said that he and Alex had set off." He asked suddenly catches her slip.

"I'm not sure at the moment but some villagers found him and are bringing him back. I don't know how bad he is hurt or anything just that he is hurt." She said as he nodded.

Jason turned away from her for a moment before facing her once again. "Promise me that you will never leave the palace again without telling someone other than Ethan. If you would have only explained this to me then I wouldn't have worried so much." He said as she pulled away from Tommy.

She took his hands in hers before looking him in the eye. "I'm sorry for the worry I caused you. Next time I will try to inform someone where I am going so that they can tell you. Now I want to see if Dana needs anything more before I get back to the palace." She said as he nodded.

As she rushed back in, Tommy looked at Jason before speaking. "You know that she just try not that she would." He pointed out.

"Yea I heard that but after a while she won't be my problem. It will be up to her husband to set her straight." He said with a laugh as he walked past Tommy to go back inside to check on Alex.

Tommy stood there a minute processing what Jason had said and realized that he had meant it would be his problem when he married Kimberly. The very idea didn't scare him because deep down, he knew that he would have done the same thing if he had been in Kimberly's shoes. He couldn't get too mad since Sky was in there as well. He would have to ask him later how he knew where Kimberly was or at least how he found her. It was something that had puzzled him when he realized that Sky had been helping hold the man down for the woman to sew him up.

Spinning around he made his way inside to see how the man was doing and if he could do anything to help.

XXXX

"It looks like a clean cut. Man, that girl can use a sword." Scorpina said as she looked at Elsa's wound.

"She will pay for this." Elsa growled.

"I think you need to be sewn up. It will help stop against infections." Scorpina stated standing up.

"You're going to have to do it." Elsa said as Scorpina looked back down at her.

"You are out of luck because that is not one of my many talents. We need a healer and one that will not recognize us." She said as Elsa nodded. She didn't care what they did as long as her leg got tended too.

XXXX

"I see the healer's cottage now, we are close." Maya said as Kendrix smiled. They only had a little bit further to go and the guard would have the help that he needed. She prayed that it was in time for him.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter will be out soon.


	12. Lake

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. This chapter is for mykkila09, mae-E, Young at Heart, and everyone else that has enjoyed this story. There are only a few more chapters left but don't worry. Everything will be resolved before its over.

XXXX

"Can I help you?" Carter asked as Maya and Kendrix pulled their horses to a halt. They were happy that they had finally made it to the healer's without any more trouble.

"We need to see the healer." Kendrix said climbing off her horse and walking to the litter behind Maya's horse.

"She is tending to someone at the moment." He said walking over to the litter as well. "Mike?" He asked as Kendrix knelt next to the fallen guard. "What happened?" Carter asked looking up at Maya still atop her horse.

"We found him." Maya said getting down.

"Let me get Dana." He said running back to his cottage and through the door.

"Carter! What is going on?" Dana said looking up at him. She had just finished sewing Alex up. Sky and Lucas straightened up to ease their backs after bending over Alex's back. It had taken Dana a while to sew up the long gash but the result was amazing. Sky was impress he had to admit. She was talented with a needle and thread.

"There is another guard for you to look at." He said as everyone turned to look at him. Kim ran outside to see if it was who she thought it was while Jason, Tommy, and Sky followed close behind her.

"What is going? Are we under attack?" Dana said following her husband outside as Maya and Kendrix moved out of the way so that she could see Mike.

XXXX

"Hold still." Rito stated as Elsa glared at him. Why had she ever thought that this was a good idea to give him a needle and thread?

"Once this is over I'm going to find that villager and make her pay." Elsa said through gritted teeth. This wasn't over between her and that villager. She would not know what hit her when Elsa got done with her.

"You might want to focus on just surviving this." Scorpina muttered as Rito put the needle to Elsa's leg. There was no love lost between the sisters and that was because they had always been trying to outdo the other. This time she came out the winner over Elsa. She had located where the villagers had taken the guard and once she got a moment she would finish the job. He could not be allowed to live and tell what had happened to him at the border. Prince Mesogogg had left clear instructions to kill anyone who knew anything about the border.

She did wondered what he planned for the Princess since she had to know something to send those guards. Princess Kimberly was smarter than anyone gave her credit for, she would make a great commander. She would need to be dealt with if she didn't chose Prince Mesogogg for her husband and the only way Scorpina could see doing was to kill her and blame it on someone else.

XXXX

"Oh my goodness, what happened to him?" Dana asked kneeling down next to Mike. She had seen a lot of different injuries so she wasn't shock to see his condtion but it still pained her when someone was bought to her to be healer.

"We found him near the border like this. I think that we are being attacked." Kendrix stated kneeling down next to Dana. Maya looked on while everyone else stayed back to give Dana room to look him over.

Dana looked the guard over before standing up. "I agree; this is the second guard that has been attacked that we know of." She said motioning for Carter, Sky, and Jason to bring the guard inside.

"Mike." Kim breathed as Jason, Sky, and Carter picked him up and carried him inside. Maya, Kendrix, and Dana followed them inside leaving Kim and Tommy standing alone.

"I take it you know that guard." Tommy stated from behind her. He wanted to hold her but knew that this wasn't the right time.

"Yes I know him and I know why he was out there in the first place. I just pray that Dana can heal him. I need to question him when he is well." She whispered before going back inside.

Tommy just knew in his gut that this was Kimberly's secret that she claimed wasn't her secret. She was much more distressed over the fact that the guards were hurt than any normal princess would be. Sometimes guards were hurt but it came with the job. He knew that she had to be the reason that they were out there but for what? What did the Princess know that those men had been attacked for? He had to find out and soon because whoever had attacked those guards would be coming after Kimberly and he could not let that happen.

He planned to marry her now more than ever because he realized he had fallen in love with her. He didn't know when it happened only that it did. Sighing he followed Kimberly inside to see if they needed his help in anything and to be at Kimberly's side when she turned to him. He knew that she would turn to him as long as he was there when she did.

XXXX

"You know I find it odd that Jason is not outside training the men." Queen Carolina said as she walked into her husband's study.

"He could have given the men the day off and they decided to train anyway. He's a good command like his father was." King Pierre stated looking up at his wife.

"Oh I know he is. Jason is the image of his father and I wouldn't trust my daughter's safety to anyone else." She said walking over to the window.

"What about Prince Tommy? Will you trust your daughter to him?" He asked as she looked back at him.

"I would but why do you ask? Do you know something that I don't?" She asked as Pierre started smiling. "Tell me." She insisted.

"Prince Tommy came to me this morning to ask for permission to ask Kimberly for her hand in marriage." He said standing up.

"Why for permission to ask her?" She asked as Pierre walked toward her.

Laughing Pierre stopped just a few feet in front of his wife. "He said he knew that it was her decision in who she wants to marry and that he just wanted permission to ask her. I think he knew that she wouldn't like it that he asked me to marry her without her permission. He knows our daughter well." He said taking Carolina's hands in his. "I think that he is her match."

"I do too." She whispered leaning into her husband. "If only she could see that."

"I think she knows it." He whispered pulling back to brush her lips with his before getting back to work. Kingdoms did not run themselves.

Carolina watched her husband work before leaving him alone. She only hoped that Prince Tommy could get through to her daughter and soon. She didn't really want to tie her kingdom to the Moon Kingdom.

XXXX

"Well I must say that he is not as bad as the first one but he doesn't need some willow bark as well. It will help with the fever and help fight infection." Dana said as she her medicines. They had laid this guard on her bed since the other was on the table. If this kept up she would run out of places to work on people.

"Does he have any wounds like Alex?" Kim asked stepping up beside Dana.

"Not that I can tell but I need to get those clothes off of him to know for sure." She said as Kim nodded.

"If you need me, I will be outside." Carter said as Dana nodded. She was glad that she didn't have to ask him. She could always work better without him standing watch. Once Carter left, Dana got to work as Kim helped her as much as she could.

XXXX

Zordon took in his surroundings as he neared the lake. Being a mystic did not help him with what he was searching for. He needed to find out who the falcon was because it could not be Prince Mesogogg. This morning he had watched Prince Mesogogg in hopes of seeing the falcon again but all he saw was black. The Prince had a blacken soul. Who could be the falcon?

He built a fire and took out his bag of powders. Throwing the powders over the flame he watched it climb higher and turn white and pink. Images of the falcon and crane flew around the fire. On the crane he saw Kimberly as clear as day but the falcon was still hid from view.

"Who are you?" He whispered as he closed his eyes and focused his energy on the falcon. He would find out who it was today. Kimberly was running out of time. He would not let her marry Prince Mesogogg.

XXXX

Dana found one wound on Mike which wasn't as bad as Alex's had been. It was a cut on his side but it wasn't deep. It didn't require sewing but she did clean it and pour the healing medicine on it. Sky and Jason held him down as she poured it. Once he quieted down; Kim, Jason, and Tommy walked outside. Sky would be following shortly. He just wanted to make sure that they didn't need anything else.

"I'm glad that Alex and Mike are okay but I need to get back to the palace. I'm sure the guys are already training." Jason said as soon as he stepped out the door. He noticed that Carter was already gone and knew that he needed to get going too.

"I guess I better get back too." Kim muttered while walking over to Saba.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked as Kim untied the horse.

"I'm riding him back, I did ride him here." She said as Tommy walked over to her.

"Oh no you don't, Prince Tommy can ride that beast. You are walking back with me so that I can keep an eye on you." He stated as Tommy took the reins from Kimberly.

"I am perfectly capable of riding Saba, Jason." Kim said with her hands on her hips. He could see the flames starting to rise within her but he couldn't let her risk her neck again on that horse. Saba may have been perfect coming here but that didn't mean that he would be on the way back.

"Guys, I'm riding Saba but Kimberly may ride with me." Tommy said interrupting the fight. He couldn't help but smile at Jason's scowl while Kim beamed. They were acting more like brother and sister than Princess and Captain. You could tell that they were close.

"No, she is not riding with you." Jason said looking at Kim. "I have questions that you need to answer." He said as Kim huffed.

"You have to train and I am riding with Tommy." She said as she climbed on top of Saba. Tommy laughed and got up behind her.

"Fine, at least take me back to the palace." He said walking over to them.

Tommy shook his head while Kim answered. "Jason, this saddle is only built for one. Prince Tommy is not even on it so three would be pushing it." She said with a smirk.

"You're evil you know that right." He said turning towards the palace.

"He's right, you are evil sometimes." Tommy whispered into her ear before laughing. Reaching around Kim, he took the reins and got Saba moving. He knew where he wanted to take her at this moment and it wasn't the palace. Jason would just have to deal with it when they got back.

XXXX

"Are you alright?" Jen asked as she walked beside Wes. She missed this while he was gone. He was closer to her in this moment than Alex had ever been. What had seemed so clear when she had accepted Alex's proposal was burry now. What were these feelings regarding Wes.

"I'm fine just worried about Alex." He said bringing her back to him. They were walking around the lower training field waiting for any news about Alex.

"I'm worried about you at the moment. You seem to be withdrawing from me and I want to know why." She said grabbing his arm to make him stop and face her.

"Jen, don't ask me that." He whispered looking anywhere but at her.

"I am asking because I want to know. We used to be so close. What happened?" She asked as he looked at her.

"You fell in love with my cousin." He whispered. "As I fell in love with you."

"What?" She asked releasing him.

"I'm in love with you, that's the reason that I stayed away. I know how you feel about Alex. I think I have known all along that it would be him instead of me." He said turning away from her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked as he turned around to face her again.

"I think you know why." He stated stepping closer to her.

"You should have told me." She whispered. "I only said yes to him because he asked me." She said turning away from him. She left him standing there in shock at her words. Could it be that she felt more for him than he had first thought? Alex had once told him that he did not love Jen only that their marriage would be a sound one. He had been angry at his cousin then and it was the reason that he had not been at his cousin's side when the attack happened.

He had left Alex alone to deal with the fact that his cousin would be marrying the one woman that he had loved all his life. What was he going to do now?

XXXX

"You know that Jason doesn't like me to come here." Kim said as Tommy slid off Saba's back and reached for her.

"I know but I am with you and the lake it one of favorite spots in your kingdom." He said as she slid into his arms. He held her close for a few seconds but backing away and taking her hand.

"It is beautiful." She agreed as they walked toward the water's edge.

"Tell me about Alex and Mike." He said coming to a stop forcing her to stop with him.

"I heard reports that the villages close to the border were being attacked. Some crops, animals, and people had gone missing. I sent two different sets of guards there to check on things. They didn't find anything so they came back well all but Mike, Alex, and Wes. They knew that something was wrong." She said gripping his hand.

"What happened?" He asked quietly. He was a little shocked that she was telling him but he was happy that she was.

"We lost contact with them and then Wes came back and said that Alex was attacked. I knew that something was wrong, Tommy. I sent them out there and look at them. If it wasn't for Dana they would be dead." She said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Its not your fault." He said rubbing her back.

Pulling back, she looked up at him. "It is and I know that Prince Mesogogg is behind this. He is the only one that has something to gain." She said shocking him even more.

"Why do you think that?" He asked.

"Before I sent Alex, Mike, and Wes; I got a note saying that the captured villagers would be release if I ceased to look for a husband and marry Prince Mesogogg." She whispered as she stepped back.

"So you sent guards up there?" He asked as she nodded. "You know that you cannot marry him."

"I know but I keep thinking that I could save those villagers and then I think about it and know that they are probably not even alive anymore. I mean look at what they did to Alex and Mike. They are capable of anything." She said looking out over the lake.

"Yes they are." He whispered taking her hands in his. "Don't worry about the threat; I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He said as she looked back at him.

A spark of light lit up the lake and she turned to see what it was. Stepping towards the lake, she saw a crane clearly hovering above the water as a falcon flew above. A few seconds later the falcon came down beside the crane. She looked closer and saw Tommy's face on the falcon.

This was her future, he was her future.

"Ask me." She said turning back to him.

"What?" He asked as she took his hands on hers.

"Ask me?" She whispered leaning in close trying to catch her breath.

"Ask you what?" He asked still not sure what she wanted.

"The one question that only you can ask me." She said looking up at him. He saw the light in her eyes and looked out over the lake. He saw the falcon and crane and knew what she meant.

Looking back at her, he smiled. "Marry me." He whispered leaning down close to her.

"Yes." She breathed as she leaned up and kissed him.

Wrapping his arms around her body, he kissed her deeply to seal their new relationship.

XXXX

Zordon saw the flash of light and looked back to the lake. He saw the falcon and the crane but beyond them he saw Tommy and Kimberly. Looking at the falcon and crane again and saw that the falcon now had a face. It was Tommy. Kimberly's falcon was Tommy and it looked like she had chosen him all on her own.

XXXX

Mesogogg watched the scene at the lake and knew that it was time to step up the plan. He would be married to the Princess before the deadline but he had to get rid of the Problem Prince. Princess Kimberly was his and no one would be in his way.

XXXX

Sky smiled as he watched his Prince finally claim his Princess. He had hoped that Kimberly would choose Tommy. They were a perfect match. Turning he made his way back to the palace and began forming a plan to take care of Prince Mesogogg. He knew that the Prince was responsible for those guards knocking at death's door and before he caused trouble for Tommy, he would be dealt with.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. I know that everyone has been waiting for this and I hope that it is what you pictured or if not better than you thought. Anyway the next chapter will be out soon.


	13. Revealing

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone likes this chapter.

XXXX

"I hear that the villagers bought in the wound men, I thought I told you to take care of them." Prince Mesogogg said as he walked into their camp.

"We thought we did but apparently those men are harder to kill." Elsa said as she pushed Rito away from her. She was tired of having him stick the needle in her leg. It had taken him way too long and she had come up with a plan to deal with the guards and get her leg tended to by a real healer.

"They are just men and they bleed like you. What happened to your leg?" He asked noticing the fresh blood running down her leg.

"When attacked the villagers who had found one of the guards and they did that to her." Scorpina hissed.

"A common villager injured you?" Mesogogg said with a laugh. "I thought that you were a great fighter." He stated crossing her arms.

"The woman was quite good if truth be known." Scorpina said adding to the fire in Elsa's eyes.

"A woman did this to you? Oh I am sure that my father will be happy to hear that." Mesogogg said walking over to her to grab her by the throat. "Clean up your mess or I will slay you myself." He said throwing her to her back on the ground.

"Yes sire." She gasped out.

"They need to be dealt with so that I can set my plan into motion. The princess has just accepted Prince Thomas' proposal. This is not acceptable. She will be mine and I will rule Angel Grove and the Moon Kingdom." He said walking away from them.

"Well I don't know about you but I am going to the healer." Elsa said standing up.

"What about those villagers? They could be still there." Rito said as Elsa limped past him.

"Well I'm going to kill them anyway but I am going to get my leg tended to by a real healer and then take care of those guards and villagers." She said gaining her horse's back with a struggle. "You know where to find me." She said riding away.

"What are we supposed to do then?" Rito asked as Scorpina walked toward her horse.

"I suggest you stay hidden until we have a set plan. You don't want the Prince mad at you." She said swinging up on her horse and rode away from him. She had her own plan and one that she could do all on her own.

XXXX

Kim couldn't contain her smile as she and Tommy walked toward Saba. She was engaged! It felt so right and she knew that he was who she had been waiting for.

Tommy paused at Saba's side to help Kim up before swinging up behind her. Reaching around her, he took the reins and pulled her into him before easing Saba back toward the palace.

"I can't believe it." She whispered touching his arm around her waist. "I don't want to tell anyone yet." She said turning in the saddle so that she could see him.

"I would have thought that you would want to tell your ladies so that you could start planning the wedding." He said with a smile.

"Not yet, I just want to hold it between us for the moment. It won't be for long because I'm not sure I can keep it that long." She said as he laughed.

"Kimberly, I don't think that you will be able to keep it for long once you see on of your friends." He said kissing the top of her head. They rode the rest of the way in silence as each thought on their future.

XXXX

"So my son has found his crane, I think that its time to make my way to Angel Grove." Dulcea said with a smile. She knew that Kimberly was the one for her son. "Alpha, have my horse prepared." She called out as the servant nodded and did as she asked. It was finally time to reunite Phadoes and Angel Grove through a marriage that had been denied too many years ago. Tommy and Kimberly were finally righting a wrong. She only hoped that Zordon didn't hold a grudge over the falcon being her son.

XXXX

Tommy walked out of the stables and bumped into Zordon. "Oh I'm sorry. I should have been watching where I was going." He said helping Zordon to stand.

"No problem I wasn't watching where I was going either." Zordon said brushing the dirt off his robes. "I didn't think we have formally met." He said as Tommy nodded. "I'm Zordon." He said holding out his hand.

Tommy took his hand before speaking. "I am Crown Prince Thomas of Phadoes and Princess Kimberly has told me much about you." He said shaking Zordon's hand.

"I'm sure she has." Zordon said as a vision appeared before him. It wasn't the falcon which he knew Tommy was but that of a woman. "Who is your mother?" He asked releasing Tommy's hand.

Tommy looked at the old man and wondered what was going on. He knew that the man was considered a mystic but he was creeping Tommy out at the moment. "Queen Dulcea, why?" He asked wondering if he should call someone for Zordon.

"Dulcea?" He asked as Tommy nodded. "I have to go." He said turning and almost running away from Tommy.

"Well that was weird." Tommy muttered as he made his way to the training field.

XXXX

"How are they?" Kendrix asked as Dana checked on Mike and Alex again.

"They are doing better than I thought they would. Alex's fever is down and Mike isn't thrashing about anymore." She said sitting down.

"Here, you need to eat." Maya said handing her a bowl of food.

"Thanks." She said as Kelsey placed a cup of water next to her. She had seen her best friend tired before but not this tired. She had been working hard and fast to get the guards better.

"I think that I'm going to walk about outside for a bit but if you need anything let me know." Lucas stated as the girls nodded. He walked outside and shut the door softly behind him.

"What are you doing with him?" Dana asked as soon as he left. Kendrix and Maya had gone with him to get some fresh air as well.

Kelsey leaned back against the wall before she answered. "We were actually looking for Mike and instead found him. I guess finding one guard is still a good thing even though it wasn't the one we originally planned on." She said as Dana nodded.

"You like him." She stated as Kelsey sighed.

"I barely know him but I do like him." She confessed in a low voice. "There's just something about him that is pulling me close. I'm not sure what it is. I have never felt like this about anyone."

"Oh wow, I didn't think it was that serious, Kels. What if he is married?" She asked really looking at her best friend.

"I don't know and that's my biggest problem. I don't need to be attached to him in any way." Kelsey said standing up.

"He may not be with anyone, and then what are you going to do?" Dana asked standing up as well. She checked on Alex then Mike. They were doing better and should be waking up any time soon. She sighed as Kelsey left her alone inside.

XXXX

Kim looked out over the back training field and found Wes. She had been looking for him for the past hour and no one had seemed to know where he or Jen was. She was beginning to wonder if they had just disappeared. Grabbing her cloak, she made her way outside when she met Zordon.

"Kimberly, where are you going?" He asked in a huff. It was like he was out of breath but she wasn't sure why. Had he been rushing somewhere before meeting up with her? It was very strange for Zordon to rush anywhere.

"The back training field, I spotted Wes out there I have something to tell him. Were you in a hurry just now?" She asked noticing that he was a little flush.

"No, not in a hurry just didn't realized that my past was catching up with me." He said very mysteriously but walking away from her all together.

"I'm very sure that that was strange even for Zordon." She muttered before making her way toward Wes. She would tell him about Alex before searching for Jen and telling her. She wasn't sure how Wes would take it let alone Jen. It was amazing news but sometimes amazing news was just as hard to take as bad news.

"Kimberly." A voice called out to her left. She turned and saw Jen coming towards her. Apparently she would tell them together because she wanted to make sure that the news came from her.

"Jen, how are you?" She asked looking at her closely. It looked like Jen had been crying but that wasn't right. Jen was one of the strongest people she knew and Jen didn't cry.

"Good." Jen said looking away quickly before looking back at Kim.

"Join me?" Kim asked as she reached for Jen's hand.

"Okay." Jen said slowly as Kim pulled her behind her towards Wes. "Uh, I forgot that I have somewhere I need to be." She said trying to pull away from Kim.

"This won't take long." Kim said looking back at her. "Wes." Kim called out as they walked over to him.

"Princess, Jen, how can I help you?" He asked bowing to Kimberly. It wasn't something that anyone did too much and when they did Kim always blushed.

"I wanted to tell you both that they have found Alex. He is alive." Kim rushed out so that had all the facts before she told them of his condition.

"He's alive?" Jen questioned with a blank stare. Kim was sure that Jen didn't know how to take the news. It had been on her.

"Yes he is. Some villagers found him and bought him to Dana's. He had been attacked in the back and as of right now he is stable." She said as Wes and Jen nodded.

"Can we go see him?" Wes asked finally.

"I don't think that Dana will have a problem with that. I know that he was still out when I left." Kim said.

"Thank you for telling us, Princess." Wes said before he bowed and left Jen and Kim standing there.

"Okay well he seemed a little down." Kim said turning to Jen.

Jen sighed and nodded. "I think that that is my fault. He is happy that Alex is alive." She said slowly.

"But he is also sad that he is." Kim commented as Jen nodded.

"He told me that he was in love with me and was angry that I was marrying Alex." Jen said looking at Wes retreating back to the palace. "I'm not sure what to do now. I like Alex and don't want to break my word to him but I have never felt anything other than friendship for him. Wes on the other hand has always stirred something in me that I can't explain." She said as Kim nodded. She had known that Jen only liked Alex as a friend and had wondered why she would choose to marry him instead of his cousin.

"Well I would tell you to go with your heart. Alex should be given a chance to find someone that he loves just as much as you. Wes also deserves to find happiness too." Kim said quietly. "Whatever you decide though, I will support you." She said leaving Jen alone with her thoughts. She knew that this was a hard decision for her because intentions had already been made and the wedding in place. It would take courage to change everything but Kim knew that Jen could do it.

She made her way back to the palace and thought about how she would tell everyone that she was engaged. She could announce it out right or she could have a dinner. She just didn't know how she would tell them. Prince Mesogogg was still in the palace and he would need to know her decision but she told anyone else. He did deserve that much from her. Strengthening her resolve, she went in search of the Prince to inform him that she would not be marrying him.

XXXX

Elsa saw a woman exiting the healer's cottage and knew that it was time to make her move. Limping up to the door, she knocked and heard someone coming to it.

"Hello? Can I help you?" Dana asked as she opened the door.

"I am in need of the healer. Someone attacked me in the woods and cut up my leg pretty bad." She said a little out of breath. She made sure that she looked panicked as she explained what happened.

"I am the healer, please come inside. I can't believe you were attacked." She said opening the door wider. "Disregard the men, they were attacked too but are doing better." Dana said shutting the door behind Elsa. "Let me grab my supplies."

"Oh take your time; I know that I am unannounced." Elsa said with a smile.

"Oh no problem there, mostly of the people I treat are unannounced. Please have a seat." Dana replied gesturing to the chairs against the wall.

"Thank you." Elsa said as she took a seat. She looked at the guard on the table and knew that he had to be the one that Prince Mesogogg had attacked. Looking over to the bed, she saw the one that she had tried to stop in the woods but the girls had been with him. Hearing the healer moving around in the back, she got up and made her way over to the man on the bed. Pulling out her knife she inched closer as the door opened.

"What are you doing?" Kelsey asked rushing in to knock the one down.

Elsa grabbed the knife and came after her then. "You will pay for that." She said as Maya, Kendrix, and Lucas burst through the door.

"She's the one who attacked us." Kendrix said as Lucas rushed forward and knocked the knife out of the woman's hands. He was quick and grabbed her by her arms and twisted them behind her.

"Who are you?" He asked as Elsa looked at them.

"What is going on?" Dana asked coming back into the room. "What are you doing to her?" She asked when she noticed that Lucas had the woman restrained.

"She had a knife making her way to Mike." Kelsey said getting up off the floor. "I knocked her down as they came in." She stated.

"Who are you?" Dana asked walking over to them.

"She is Elsa and is part of Prince Mesogogg's staff." Alex said as he struggled to sit up. "Now where am I?" He asked as Kelsey rushed over to him.

"I don't think that you should be doing that just yet." She said.

"My back is on fire." He said as Kelsey nodded.

"You had a huge gash on your back and we bought you here for Dana. She sewed you up." Kelsey explained as Lucas tightened his grip on Elsa.

"Thank you." Alex said before looking back at Lucas and Elsa. "Where is your Prince?" He asked sternly.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Elsa spat out as she struggled against Lucas.

"I think you do." He said as Kelsey tried to ease him back down. "I know what has been going on back at the border and I will inform the Princess." He said.

"What has been going on at the border?" Kelsey asked.

"Prince Mesogogg and his staff have been stealing animals, crops, and people hoping to force the Princess into marrying him to release them." He said standing up.

"She will marry Prince Mesogogg if she wants to see those villagers alive." Elsa said with hatred in her eyes.

"I don't think so, since I know where those villagers are being kept." He said swaying. "I would never let my Princess marry Prince Mesogogg." He said as he passed out in a heap. Kelsey knelt down next to him as Kendrix and Dana rushed over to her and Alex.

"I will let you deal with him while I take her to Jason." Lucas said as the girls nodded. "Let's go." He said leading her outside. He just hoped that Jason was at the training ground and not somewhere else training the men.

"Is he going to be alright?" Kelsey asked as Dana checked him over.

"I think so but he just over did it. I'm going to leave him here for the moment because we can't lift him back on the table." She said standing up. Maya and Kendrix followed while Kelsey stayed where she was at.

"What's going on?" Wes asked coming in.

"Wes, what are you doing here?" Dana asked. She knew him very well since he had worked closely with Carter before helping out his cousin at the border.

"Coming to check on my cousin, why is he on the floor?" He asked walking over to Alex and Kelsey.

"He was standing up before he passed out again. He is still weak." Dana explained as he nodded. Kneeling down, he looked at Kelsey.

"You want to help me?" He asked as she nodded. Kelsey and Wes stood up with Alex and laid him back on the table. Wes backed up and stared at the young woman in front of him. She was pretty and looking longingly at his cousin. He had no clue who this woman was but apparently she liked his cousin.

XXXX

Jen finally made her way to the healer's cottage. She had made her decision and knew that it was the right one for her. Bracing herself, she prepared herself for what Alex would look like as she knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice called out as Jen opened the door and walked in.

"Jen." Wes said as she shut the door.

"How is he?" She asked walking over to Alex. Wes backed up and let her take his spot. Really at the moment, she had the right to stand next to his cousin.

"Doing good, he did wake up before passing out again. There was some woman here who attacked them in the woods while they were bringing Mike in." Dana explained as Jen nodded. Kelsey regarding the woman standing on the other side of Alex and wondered who she was.

"Do you know who the woman was?" Jen asked looking at Kelsey.

"She didn't attack me that was Kendrix and Maya." She explained as Jen looked over at the other two women standing beside Dana.

"Alex called her Elsa and she is working with Prince Mesogogg." Kendrix stated.

"What? Prince Mesogogg is to marry Princess Kimberly." Wes said looking at Kendrix.

"Maybe she should reconsider that if I was her." Maya muttered.

"I don't think she will marry him but they do have a marriage contract if she doesn't marry by a certain date." Wes explained.

"Alex said something about villagers being taken along with animals and crops." Kelsey said.

"Yea that's why we were sent to the border but I never found anything." Wes said. "But Alex might have seen something. You said that he had a gash on his back?" He asked as Dana nodded. "He didn't see them coming or maybe he did. He knows something and I bet so does Mike. Capturing villagers is one thing but actually attacking guards is quite another. Prince Mesogogg is planning something and we need to find out what it is so that we can stop the Princess from marrying him." Wes said moving closer to Jen.

"What do we do?' Jen asked looking up at him.

"I don't know but we have to do it soon." He said placing his hand on her shoulder. Princess Kimberly's life was in danger but they didn't know what to do to save her other than keep her away from Prince Mesogogg.

XXXX

Kim searched the palace for Prince Mesogogg and didn't find him. Where could he be? Walking to the window, she looked out over the grounds and finally spotted him. He was near the edge of the woods. What was he doing there? With determination she made her way outside and down towards him. She wanted to get this over with as soon as possible so that she could tell everyone else.

"Princess, where are you off to in a rush?" Leo asked walking towards her.

"Oh, Leo, I am off to speak with Prince Mesogogg but before I forget they found your brother. He is at Dana's cottage at the moment." She said as Leo paused.

"They found him?" He asked as she nodded. "Thank you for telling me." He said as he took off running toward Dana's. She understood his hurry and wished that she would have told him earlier but at least now he knew. She would find out who had done that to them and make them pay for it.

XXXX

"Lucas, what are you doing here?" Jason asked as Lucas rushed over to him with a woman at his side.

"Lucas?" Carter asked as he and Andros came over to him. Training was finished for the day and they had been about to head home when they saw Lucas walk over to Jason.

"Alex woke up and said that this woman was one of Prince Mesogogg's people and she attacked Kendrix, Maya, and Mike." Lucas said shoving Elsa forward.

"I don't know what he's talking about." Elsa said struggling against Lucas' hold.

"Where is Mesogogg now?" Jason asked.

"We haven't seen him today." Carter said looking around them to see if he spotted anyone.

"What about Kimberly?" Jason asked as Rocky, Adam, Zack, and Billy walked over to them.

"I haven't seen her since I left the cottage this morning." Carter stated as Jason nodded.

"I saw her heading down the edge of the woods to meet Prince Mesogogg. She said that she had something to talk to him about." Rocky said as Jason nodded.

"What do you want me to do with her?" Lucas asked turning the topic.

"Throw her in the dungeons for now then get back to Dana's. Let them know what's going on while we go after Kimberly." Jason said as Lucas nodded and turned with Elsa to go to the dungeons. "How long ago did you see Kimberly?" Jason asked as soon as Lucas left with Elsa.

"About ten minutes ago, why? You don't think that Prince Mesogogg would hurt her, do you?" Rocky asked as Jason nodded.

"Mike and Alex were in the way and now look at them." Carter said.

"They found Alex and Mike? Where?" Billy asked.

"Near the border but why them, is what I want to know. I mean they are guards what do they have to do with any of this?" Jason asked more to himself as he tried to piece together everything.

"What about now with Kimberly meeting him?" Andros asked reminding Jason that he had to act right now.

"We have to find her, Rocky go find Prince Tommy and get him to meet us. We may need his help." He said as Rocky nodded. "The rest of you are with me." Jason said as they nodded.

"What about the others at my cottage? Do we need to leave them alone, I mean look at Elsa." Carter piped him.

"You're right, go back to the cottage and watch over them. Let me know if someone else shows up." He said as Carter nodded before leaving.

XXXX

"Prince Mesogogg, what are you doing out here?" Kimberly asked.

"Oh Princess Kimberly, you startled me. I was enjoying a walk through the woods." He said with a smile.

"They are lovely aren't they?" She stated as Mesogogg nodded.

"What has bought you out here today?" He asked.

"I need to speak with you concerning our marriage contract. I have agreed to marry Prince Thomas." She stated calmly.

"What about the contract?" He asked trying not to react to the news she had just handed him.

"Well the contract states that I can choose my own husband before the deadline and I have done that." She stated.

XXXX

"Prince Tommy, we need to go." Rocky said as he rushed into Saba's stall. He had found the Prince brushing down his horse.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked laying down the brush. He had a feeling that the guard wouldn't be running in here unless it was a good reason. He had come back in the stables after meeting Zordon.

"Jason thinks that Prince Mesogogg will do something to try and hurt Kimberly." He said as Tommy came out of Saba's stall and shut the gate.

"Let's go." He said as the two took off towards the woods.

XXXX

"Why have you come to tell me this?" Mesogogg asked taking a step closer to Kimberly.

"You deserved to hear it from me and not someone else. I hope to see continued allies in your country." She stated with grace and poise. It made him hate her all the more. She would not be permitted to marry anyone else but him.

"I find this unacceptable, Princess. You are to marry me." He said stepping closer.

"No, I was only going to marry you if I didn't find the one. I am well within the deadline." She said shifting back. He was starting to crowd her but she refused to back down. This was her kingdom, not his and she was protected here.

"I don't think so, Princess." He said as a woman and man stepped out of the woods behind him.

"Who are they?" Kim asked as Mesogogg laughed.

"They are people and they want to see our marriage more than anything and they will get to see it." He said as Rito grabbed Kimberly. Scorpina placed a piece of cloth around her mouth and tied it behind her head. "You see I have been looking forward to this marriage more than anything. You will marry me Princess, tonight." He said Scorpina bought him his horse. He climbed on it and grabbed Kim. He placed her in front of him and urged his horse forward into a full run. He had to make it to the border before nightfall. He had a priest waiting there to marry them.

XXXX

"Where is she?" Tommy asked as they looked around but saw nothing of Kimberly or Prince Mesogogg.

"I don't know but there are horse tracks here." Adam said pointing to the hoof prints in the soft ground.

"That's Prince Mesogogg's horse, I know those prints." Tommy said as he turned back to the stables. He had to get Saba and fast. "He has her." He yelled back at the guys and heard them come up behind him.

"How do you know?" Jason asked coming up beside him.

"A gut feeling." He said as Jason nodded. He understood guy feelings more than anything and he trusted Prince Tommy. They had to get Kimberly back before Mesogogg did anything to her.

XXXX

"NO!" Dulcea screamed as an image of a crane fell before her. Something was wrong with Kimberly. She was in danger but her son was nowhere near her. What was happening? She had to get to Angel Grove now. Leaning over her horse's neck, she urged him faster.

XXXX

"Zordon, are you alright?" Trini asked as she knelt over the wizard. He had been walking towards her when he had fallen. She was worried about him hitting his head on the stone.

"Kimberly's in danger." He whispered as Trini's eyes widened. How did he know that Kim was in danger? "Stay with him while I go find Jason." She said to Mia before she took off running.

Jason could be anywhere but she would check the stables first. Something was pushing her that way and she wasn't questioning it.

XXXX

Jason saddled his horse while Tommy saddled his. They finished at the same time as Trini ran into the stables.

"Trini, what's going on?" Jason asked as she ran over to him.

"Zordon just fell." She said trying to catch her breath.

"Is he alright?" Jason asked wondering why Trini came to him over Zordon falling. He wasn't a healer and she knew that.

"Yes he is but he said that Kimberly was in danger." She said as Jason remained calm. "Did you hear what I said?" She asked as he nodded.

"I did but I need to stay calm. We are going after her right now. Please stay here and watch Zordon. If anything happens you know how to protect yourself." He said as she nodded.

"Bring her back." Trini stated as Tommy and Jason climbed on top of their horses before leading outside the stables. Trini watched as they gave their horses rein to a full run. She prayed that everything was alright with Kimberly but she had a feeling that it was tied to Prince Mesogogg somehow.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. Since I was going out of town on Wednesday, I wanted to make sure that I got this posted for everyone. I hope that everyone has a wonderful Thanksgiving and an awesome Black Friday. The next chapter will be out soon.


	14. Life and Death

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter.

XXXX

Jen made her way back to the healer's cottage. She wanted to see if Alex had awakened yet. She had to talk to him about their upcoming marriage. They should not be getting married with the way she felt about his cousin. It wasn't fair to him or to Wes. She would not be one of those women who married one man but wanted another. She would follow her heart even though it was foreign to her.

"Jen, what are you doing here?" Leo asked coming up behind her.

"Oh, Leo you scared me. I'm here to see Alex." She answered as he nodded.

"Kimberly just told me that they found Mike and he was here. I'm just happy that he is alive." Leo confessed as Jen nodded. She knew that feeling even though she didn't love Alex as a future husband. She was happy that he was alive.

"I saw him earlier, he wasn't awake but I'm sure that he is now." She said stopping just short of Dana's cottage.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked her stopping with her.

"Not sure, I just have a tough talk coming up and I'm not sure if I can do this." She said closing her eyes.

"Don't worry; I'm sure that everything will work out." He said before walking to the door and opening it wide for her.

"Thanks." She whispered walking past him into the house. She noticed that Alex and Mike were now awake. Show time or at least she hoped it was.

XXXX

The priest ran his finger around his collar. This wasn't a good idea but it was his only option. His church was filled with kidnapped villagers. They were locked in there after he was dragged out and told that he would perform a marriage between Prince Mesogogg and Princess Kimberly.

He was told that they were so in love that they wanted to get married as soon as possible before either of their parents found out and tried to force them apart. It was also hinted that there was a reason that they had to get married in a hurry. He didn't want to be the one to deny the child two parents so he would marry them as fast as he could before their parents found out.

He was also warned that the Captain of the Guard may try to stop the ceremony and that he was not to listen to Jason no matter what. The marriage must take place or the villagers would burn.

If they would have just asked him, he would have married them without the threat to those people. He prayed that there wouldn't be any problems. He didn't like conflict; in fact he would prefer to perform the ceremony in the church with God's blessings along with the blessings of both sets of parents.

XXXX

Kimberly held her spine straight as Prince Mesogogg pushed the horse faster. She wasn't quite sure how far they were from the border but she prayed it was far and that Tommy and Jason had realized that she was gone. Taking a breath and closing her eyes she tried to think of a plan for when they stopped. She would not marry the Prince not matter what. She would die before she agreed to marry him.

Nothing could force her to marry him when she knew in her heart that Tommy was her falcon. Taking a breath, she felt a warmth spread through her heart and knew that it was Tommy's presence telling her that everything would be alright and that he would be with her soon. She held onto that thought as Mesogogg tightened his hold around her as if to say that she was his but she wasn't.

She would never be his.

XXXX

"We're close to border so we can't be too far behind them." Jason shouted as Tommy nodded. He just focused on getting to Kimberly as fast as possible. He knew that she would stand strong against Mesogogg but he feared what that would mean for her. She would risk dying if it meant that she wouldn't marry that lousy prince. He couldn't lose her, not now that he had just found her.

Leaning over Saba's neck, he pushed the stallion faster as Jason did the same with his horse. They just had to reach her in time. There was no other choice. Kimberly had to be saved or he just might go crazy.

XXXX

"Jen, are you okay?" Alex asked as soon as they stepped outside. He was doing better than he had been considering the fact that he was able to walk at the moment. He was still weak though.

"No, not really. We need to talk." She said as he sat down on a nearby fence.

"Yea I knew that since it's the reason that we are out here." He said with a faint smile.

"Alex, I uh I…" She began as Alex sighed.

"Jen, stop. I know what you are going to say." He said standing up. He knew what she wanted to tell him. He had known for a while that she wasn't in love with him.

"What?" She asked as he took her shoulders in his hands.

Alex looked into her eyes. "You are not in love with me. You love Wes." He said as she nodded. "It's okay. I shouldn't have asked you to marry me." He said quietly. "I knew that I wasn't in love with you but my parents wanted me to marry you. They felt that it would strengthen their place among the nobles." He explained.

"My parents wanted the same thing and I thought that I could go along with it but I can't." She whispered.

"Its okay, Wes is crazy about you. I didn't see that before but its all I could think about while we were scouting the border." He said. "I could tell that Wes was miserable and it was only when I mentioned your name that he perked up. I pieced everything together then."

"I'm sorry." She said. "I didn't realize that he was in love with me until he said something. I thought that I would be the only one unhappy." She said looking up at him.

"Well I don't want any of us to be unhappy so as long as you agree, I want to break our marriage contract." He stated as she nodded. "Good then that's settled."

"You know I think that that Kelsey really likes you. I saw it in the way she was taking care of you." She said stepping back from him. "I think that you should give her a shot." She said as he nodded.

"I will as long as you go talk to my cousin." He said as she smiled and nodded.

"Deal." She said shaking his hand.

XXXX

"Zordon, are you sure that you're alright? You took quite a spill out there." Trini said kneeling down next to him.

"I'm fine; I just need to get off the walkway." He said sitting up.

"Oh I'm not sure that that is a good idea." Kat said gently pushing him back down. "Kimberly would be very upset if she came back and saw that you were hurt."

"Yes she would." Aisha agreed. "Now, we have sent for Dana to check you over. If she says that its okay then you can get up." She explained as Zordon sighed. He really didn't have time for this but he would humor the ladies. Kimberly had to be found and bought back or he would fail once again only this time it would be worse than it had ever been. The falcon and the crane could not be separated any longer.

XXXX

Elsa slipped through the side gate and saw her target. Prince Tommy would think twice when she showed up with her hostage. Pasting on a smile she walked over to Princess Hayley. "Princess, your brother wants to see you. He says that its really important that you meet him." Elsa said as Hayley stood up.

"Do you know where he wanted me to meet him?" Hayley asked thinking that Tommy wanted to discuss Princess Kimberly with her. She felt that he was close to asking Kimberly to marry him and just wanted her input on the matter.

"I do, if you will follow me I can take you to him." She said as Hayley nodded. She looked around for Syd but didn't see her.

"I need to find my guard and inform her." Hayley said as Elsa shook her head.

"There isn't time, don't worry one of the servants can tell her." Elsa said reaching for Hayley's arm.

"Okay." She said following Elsa through the gate. "What's your name?" She asked remembering that she had no clue who this was.

"Elsa." She replied as Hayley nodded. They walked in silence to the stables. Elsa knew with her leg that she wouldn't be able to walk all the way but she could ride. "Come now Princess, we will have to ride." She said as Hayley nodded and climbed onto her horse. Elsa had already had the horses saddled and waiting for them. She had known that the Princess would come with her just to see what her brother wanted.

XXXX

"Have you seen Princess Hayley?" Syd asked walking out into the garden. She had left the princess here only ten minutes ago but now she couldn't find her. The palace was on high alert with Princess Kimberly gone along with Prince Tommy and Jason. Princess Hayley did not need to be wandering off alone at the moment.

"I believe that she left with one of the servants. She said something about seeing Prince Tommy." Mia said walking over to Syd.

"What? Prince Tommy is not here." She said keeping the panic out of her voice. Something was not right, she just knew it.

"The woman said something about meeting up in the woods or something." Mia stated as Syd nodded.

"Have you seen this woman before?" She asked trying to get all the facts she could before going after Hayley.

"No, I didn't but I haven't met everyone who works for the palace. She was limping though, if that helps." Mia said remembering that little fact.

"It helps, thank you and if you hear anything please send word to me." Syd said thanking the young girl before spinning around. She would need Sky's help with this and she knew just where to find him unlike Princess Hayley.

XXXX

Dulcea spotted the palace and smiled. She was almost there and her first stop would be Zordon. She knew that her son could handle getting Princess Kimberly back or at least she hoped that he could. This was his destiny to defend. She had to see Zordon and to tell him that she wasn't angry at him and that he should forgive himself. He didn't fail her. She chose her destiny.

XXXX

"Princess Hayley is missing." Syd said as soon as she found Sky.

"What? Where is she?" He asked walking towards her.

"I don't know only that some servant told her that Tommy wanted to talk to her. Something is wrong." She said as he nodded.

"What did the servant look like?" He asked.

"A woman with a limp." She replied.

"Dana said that a woman with a limp attacked them in the cottage. She was also the same one that had attack Kendrix and Maya with Mike. If it's the same one then Kendrix is responsible for that limp and we have got to find her before Hayley is hurt or worse." He said as Syd nodded.

"Do you know where Tommy and Jason have gone?" She asked.

"No but we can track them, he's on Saba." He said grabbing her hand and heading to the stables. They quickly saddled their horses and looked for a trail that led away from the palace. "There." He said pointing to the ground.

"Is it Saba?" She asked.

"No but it is Princess Hayley's horse and one of the palace horses. Let's ride." He stated climbing on top of his horse as she did the same. They were galloping away as fast as their horses could carry them. They had to get to the Princess in time.

XXXX

Mesogogg pulled his horse up once he saw the priest waiting by the creek. Rito and Scorpina stopped their horses as well. They climbed down and waited for Prince Mesogogg to do the same.

"We are here Princess, you can now breathe easy. Our marriage will be just a simple affair, I'm afraid but it will be special for us." He said getting off the horse and reaching up for her. She batted his hands away before he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down beside him. "You have spirit. I like that." He breathed into her ear and she tried to pull away.

"Sire, we need to get on with it." Rito said. He looked around to see if anyone had followed him but he saw nothing.

"Right, now Princess come with me." He said dragging Kim over to the priest. "Begin, Father." He said holding Kim at his side.

"First off, is everyone in agreement with the marriage?" He asked as Scorpina and Rito stepped up beside Mesogogg and Kimberly.

"We are." Mesogogg stated as Kim shook her head no.

"Princess?" The priest said looking at her. She didn't look happy about this. Could it be that he had gotten it wrong?

"The princess is happy about this marriage and she would like for you to continue." Scorpina said pressing a knife into Kim's back.

"I need to hear her say it." The priest said. "Princess?" He asked looking at her.

"No." Kim stated in a strong voice as Scorpina's knife pressed harder into her lower back. She bit back a cry of pain because she refused to cry out.

"If the princess does not agree then I cannot marry you." The priest said in low tones. He didn't know what was going on but he was getting the feeling that this wasn't good.

"She is just being a little difficult since we couldn't get married in front of the church." Mesogogg said pulling her even closer to him.

Kim wanted to puke. She had to do something because she refused to agree to anything.

"Princess?" The priest asked again as Rito motioned for the guards to appear.

"What's going on?" Kim asked as the guards stepped to the side. She saw the villagers then.

"Say you will marry me and they will go free unharmed." He whispered into her ear.

"They will be unharmed?" She asked knowing that she had to make this choice. They were her people and if all she had to do was marry Prince Mesogogg then that's what she had to do.

"They will be released the moment you say I do." He said with a smirk. He had known this was the way to get her to agree. She was his now.

Taking a breath, Kim swallowed and nodded to the priest. She had to do this for them.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman." The priest started as Kim bit back tears. She didn't love him and she didn't know how she would survive this.

XXXX

Sky and Syd finally caught up with Elsa and Hayley near the edge of the woods. They eased off their horses. Elsa and Hayley were stopped at the moment. Sky knew that it was because of Elsa's leg that they were but he was thankful. Whistling lowly, Hayley's horse lifted its head and smelt him before walking towards him slowly. He had helped train her horse and was happy that it still remembered him. Syd moved around behind Elsa until she was in position. On his signal, she pulled Elsa from the horse.

"What?" Hayley asked as Sky grabbed her horse out of the way. He took off running to Syd and Elsa who were now throwing punches.

Hayley looked back and slid off the horse. She didn't know what was going on but she intended to find out.

"Who are you?" Elsa yelled as she was thrown to the ground.

"No one." Syd responded as Elsa jumped up with a knife.

Sky came up behind them and knocked the knife out of her hands before grabbing her. Syd handed him some rope so that he could tie her up.

"What is going on?" Hayley said coming up to them.

"Are you hurt?" Syd asked checking her over to see any blood or anything.

"No, I'm fine but what are you doing here?" She asked as Sky gagged the woman.

"She was leading you into a trap. She is with Prince Mesogogg and they have Kimberly at the moment. Your brother and Jason have gone after them to get her back." Syd explained.

"What? What are you doing here then? Tommy needs your help." She said looking at Sky.

"No they don't but they also didn't want too many there. They need to element of surprise. Actually they should be there right about now so I better get going." Sky said after tying Elsa to a tree. He would deal with her later but now he had to go and meet Tommy and Jason. He didn't want Syd to know what was happening but Meosgogg couldn't be permitted to live. He would just keep coming after Kimberly.

XXXX

"Prince Mesogogg do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked trying to get this over with. He had skipped over most of the ceremony because of the Princess' unhappy look.

"I do." Mesogogg said as he pulled Kim even closer. They were almost done and he could just feel the kingdom in his hands.

"Do you Princess Kimberly take Prince Mesogogg to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked looking at the Princess. She was turning green and he just knew that she was going to be sick. "Princess?" He asked.

"Kimberly?" Mesogogg asked as Scorpina pressed the knife once again in her back.

Kim took a breath and tried to control her heart rate. She thought that she could say I do and be done with it but she couldn't. She could barely breathe. Black started closing in on her when chaos erupted.

XXXX

Dulcea rode through the gates as Syd and Hayley made their way out of the stables.

"Mom!" Hayley shouted as her mom dismounted.

"Hayley, how are you?" Dulcea asked as she looked her daughter over.

"I'm fine but Kimberly is not. Prince Mesogogg has her and Tommy has gone after her." She said in a rush.

"I know, baby. Don't worry your brother will be fine and get Kimberly back." She said kissing the top of Hayley's head. "Now, I need to see Zordon. Do you know where he is?" She asked her daughter.

"In his room, I'm sure. I can take you there." Hayley said as Dulcea nodded. She needed to see him as soon as possible. "Follow me." She said as Dulcea handed her horse to one of the grooms.

"Where is Sky?" Dulcea asked as they entered the palace.

"He joined Tommy and Jason in stopping Mesogogg." Syd supplied while Hayley nodded. She was still very worried about her brother and Kimberly.

"Oh here we are." Hayley said knocking on the door.

"_Come in."_ A woman's voice said from the other side. It sounded like Trini to her but she wasn't sure. Opening the door, the three of them stepped through.

"Hello, Zordon." Dulcea said as soon as she saw the mystic.

"Dulcea, I wondered when you would show up. I know that Tommy is your son." He said as she nodded.

"You know each other?" Hayley asked her mother.

"We did, a long time ago before I got married." Dulcea informed her daughter.

Hayley looked at her mom. She didn't know why her mom had wanted to see Zordon but looking around at everyone else she wasn't the only one in the dark. Trini, Aisha, Kat, Angela, and Tanya were standing along the back wall while the Dana stood up. She had been checking over Zordon after they moved him here just to make sure that he was okay. Hayley hadn't met the healer before but Syd had described her so she knew that this was Dana.

"You look like you have a question for me." Zordon stated looking at Dulcea. Everyone in the room jumped except for Zordon and Dulcea.

"Yea, just one, did you know that my son was the falcon?" She asked with a blank look on her face. This was something that her mother was good at, Hayley knew. No one ever knew what Queen Dulcea was thinking unless she wanted you too. It was one reason that she was a great Queen. She hid her emotions, reactions, and thoughts from people.

XXXX

Kim didn't know what was happening only that the knife in her back was gone and Mesogogg had her pulled against his chest with a knife to her throat.

"I thought something like this might happen." Mesogogg said facing Jason and Tommy.

"Release her." Tommy stated in a calm voice that was in direct contrast to the fury boiling inside. He knew he had to stay calm in order to insure Kimberly's safety but he could only control his anger for so long.

"I don't think so. You see she is my ticket to gaining Angel Grove and I want her country more than you could even know." Mesogogg hissed.

"Let her go." Jason shouted as the villagers ran away. Mesogogg didn't know that Jason had already taken out Rito and set the villagers free. His so called guards had been not match for him and Sky. Scorpina had already been dealt with too. The knife that she had dared pressed into Kimberly's back was now lodged in her neck. Tommy had struggled with her and in their struggle she had fallen on her knife. Tommy wasn't sad though because she had held that knife against Kimberly.

"I will not!" Mesogogg shouted. "I want you two to back up or I will cut her myself." He said pressing the knife just a little further in. A drop of blood appeared on his blade as a tear pooled in Kim's eye. She didn't cry out though which made Tommy smile. She was brave.

"I think that there is some way that we can resolve this without any more violence." The priest said. Mesogogg had forgotten that he was back there.

"Father, I would suggest that you run." He said as the priest looked confused. "Well I warned you." He said removing his sword from his side and running it through the priest. Kim did cry out then. He had just killed a man of the cloth. She had to get away.

Tommy saw his moment and charged forward while Mesogogg was off guard. He grabbed Kim and shoved her towards Jason while he pulled out his own sword and raised it high.

Mesogogg quickly pulled his sword out of the priest and blocked Tommy's attack. If he would not have been quick with his sword, he would have been beheaded most likely. Tommy's sword had swung with deadly intent.

"You cannot win this." Mesogogg said as he flipped his sword around and swung it low. This time Tommy had to block the attack as Jason drew his sword.

"Kimberly, run over to Sky and stay there." He said as she shook her head no.

"I'm staying here." She said as Jason pushed her towards the guard. He didn't need her getting wrapped back up in the action. The one thing he didn't count on was a woman jumping out of the bushed with a sword at him.

"How in the world did she get free?" Sky muttered as she pushed Kim behind him. He knew that he should have killed her when he had the chance. Elsa was becoming one pain in the butt.

"Sky, Tommy needs your help." Kim stated as he looked back at Tommy. It didn't look like Tommy needed his help though. Mesogogg was the one on the defensive while Tommy attacked with skill and poise. He was very calm with each swing of the sword.

"Princess, do you really think that he does?" He asked looking at her.

"Yes." She said with a nod.

"Trust me, he's handling it." He said looking back at Jason. He had fallen over a root but was easily still blocking. He decided that he needed to help him out. He pulled Kim with him so that no one got her.

Mesogogg saw that Kim was close again and made a grab for her which threw Tommy off. He jumped between Mesogogg and Kimberly as Mesogogg's sword sliced his flesh.

"TOMMY!" Kim screamed as he fell to the ground. His sword fell at Kim's feet as Mesogogg laughed.

"Stupid Prince, I told him that he was not worthy of you, Princess." He laughed out as Kim saw red. She didn't know if Tommy was alive or not but she picked up his sword and ran it through Mesogogg as hard as she could.

"Kimberly!" Sky and Jason shouted. They had just finished with Elsa when they saw Tommy fall and Kim pick up his sword.

"Tommy is worthy of me unlike you. My only regret is that I cannot drag your death out." She whispered as she turned the sword. Blood covered the blade and her hands but she didn't care. She turned the sword once more as Mesogogg stumbled. She released the sword and watched him fall back to the ground. His eyes rolled back in his head as his body went limp.

She didn't spare him another thought as she turned back to Tommy. Kneeling next to him, she noticed that he was still breathing. "Tommy." She whispered.

"Kimberly, are you alright?" He asked in pain. She saw the wound on his side and it was pooling blood around him on the ground.

"I'm fine but we need to get you back to Dana's." She said as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Jason, Sky." She said standing up as they picked Tommy up. They didn't have to carry him too far since Saba and the other horses were nearby. They placed him on Saba as Sky climbed up behind him. Kim took Sky's horse while Jason climbed on his. They rode in silence to Dana's.

XXXX

Dana had just made it back to her cottage when three horses rode up to her door kicking up the dirt. Once it settled, she saw that the riders were Princess Kimberly, Sky, Jason, and a slumped over Prince Tommy.

"What's wrong?" She asked as they all dismounted except for Tommy.

"He needs you." Kim said in a weak voice as Sky and Jason got Tommy off the horse and bought him inside the cottage. Dana and Kimberly followed them. It was a good thing that Alex and Mike were doing a lot better. She would need the table for this.

"What happened?" She asked grabbing her supplies.

"Prince Mesogogg attacked him." Sky said as Kim sat down in one of the chairs lining the wall. She kept her eyes glued to Tommy willing him to live through this.

"This doesn't look good. It's a very deep cut and I'm surprised that it didn't hit bone." She said probing the wound before gathering more stuff. Jason and Sky moved back from the table and walked outside. They couldn't be in there for what would come next.

"Someone needs to tell Hayley." Sky muttered as Jason nodded.

"I'll do it. You have known him longer." He said walking away from the cottage and back to the palace. He did not want to tell the Princess or anyone else until Tommy was better but Hayley did need to know. This just might kill her though because he had never seen Dana look that grim.

XXXX

"No, I didn't know that your son was the falcon." He said as she stepped closer.

"Knowing what you do now, would you have still told me not to marry Flynn?" She asked sitting down beside him on the bed.

"Yes." He said simply as she jumped back up.

"Even though I loved him?" She asked.

"Yes. He was not your falcon and you know that." He spoke softly.

"I loved him." She stated as he nodded.

"He still wasn't your falcon. You should have tried harder to find your falcon. You were the crane and you denied yourself." He said as everyone looked at them in shock. Did Zordon just say that Dulcea was a crane too? He always called Kim his little crane and told her that story. Did he believe that the story was true?

"You're wrong, I didn't deny myself. I might have been chosen by the crane but I think that was only because of the child I would have. Tommy is the first falcon that you have known of." She said sitting down again.

"Because every crane has not waited for their falcon." He replied as she nodded.

"I loved Flynn and I don't regret not finding my falcon. I was never good at waiting but now you have both the crane and falcon together and they loved each other." She said as he nodded. "They were always destined to meet, I believe especially since no other crane has ever met their falcon except for your daughter." She said as everyone gasped. Zordon's daughter had been the first crane. Was that right?

"Hayley!" Jason shouted as he burst through the door. "Come quick, its your brother." He said as Hayley looked back at her mother before turning to face Jason.

"Take me to him." She said as they ran out of the room and back to Dana's.

XXXX

Kimberly sat there in silence as she watched Dana work. She didn't know if Tommy would live through this but she prayed that he did. He just had too. He was her falcon.

XXXX

"I need to know what I am walking into." Hayley said pulling Jason's arm. She didn't want to walk into the cottage without knowing anything.

"He's bad is all I know. A deep gash on his side was the only injury that I know of." He said looking at her.

"Princess Hayley." Sky said drawing her attention away from Jason.

"Sky, why were you not protecting him?" She questioned.

"It happened so fast." He whispered as she nodded.

Walking over to him, Hayley hugged him before he could say anything. "I'm not angry at you, I know my brother better than anyone and I know that he wanted to face this alone." She said backing away.

"Are you ready to go in?" Jason asked as she nodded. He opened the door and motioned for her to go in while he stayed outside.

"Do you think that he will live?" Sky asked as soon as Jason shut the door.

"I don't know I have seen Dana do remarkable things so I hope he does." He stated.

XXXX

"Princess Hayley what are you doing here?" Kim asked jumping up when she saw Hayley walk in.

"Jason came and got me. How is he?" Hayley asked taking Kim's hands in hers.

"Not sure but he's still alive." Kim whispered.

"Are you okay?" She asked looking at Kimberly closely.

Kim took a breath before looking into Hayley's eyes that were so much like Tommy's. "No." She cried as Hayley pulled her into her arms. "I can't lose him." Kim said against Hayley's shoulder.

Hayley felt Kim's sobs raked her body and almost broke down herself but she had to be strong. Tommy would pull this.

Dana looked over at the princesses and sighed. She would prefer them to go outside but she knew that she couldn't order them too. They deserved to be here but it would make her work easier if she wasn't worried about them watching her. The gash was deep but thankfully nothing major had been hit. She had sewn up the muscle layer of tissue and was now working on the outer layer. She was worried about infection but couldn't let it heal on its own. It wasn't a simple cut.

"I need one of the men back in here." She said looking back at the women.

"Okay." Hayley said going back to the door. She didn't know why Dana needed them but she would get them.

Kim knew why though and bit back more tears. He would be in so much pain but he would live. She had never seen anyone who had Dana's special potion poured into their wound die. It gave her hope.

Jason and Sky both walked in and took their positions. They each grabbed a shoulder and held him down as Dana did her magic.

Tommy howled in pain as Hayley hugged Kim close. She didn't know what was happening but she didn't like that her brother was in pain.

"Okay I'm almost done." Dana said grabbing her needle again. One more layer and she would be done.

Hayley gripped Kim's hands tighter. She looked down at their hands and saw dried blood on Kim's. What had happened? She didn't know if that was Tommy's blood or someone else's but she wouldn't ask now. She could just ask Kim later when she knew that her brother would live through this.

XXXX

"Do you think that we need to go check on Kimberly? I mean this is Tommy that is hurt." Trini pointed out.

"Well Hayley, Jason, and Sky are with her if she needs something. I don't think Dana likes that many people there while she is working." Aisha said as Kat nodded.

"I'm just worried about Kimberly." Trini stated.

"Don't worry my dear. Kimberly will be fine along with Tommy." Zordon said looking over at them.

"How do you know?" Tanya asked. She was worried about Kimberly too.

"They are the falcon and crane and they are stronger together." Dulcea said.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. There is only one more chapter left but don't worry it should be up next week sometime.


	15. Wedding

A/N: I hope that everyone enjoys this last chapter. It is super long or at least it was for me but trust me you will love it.

XXXX

"Well I'm finished. Those threads should hold just make sure that he doesn't do a lot of moving or pulling on that side." Dana said as Kim nodded. Hayley was silent as she watched Dana pack up her supplies and move them from the table.

"You've had a busy day." Kim commented drawing Hayley out of her musings.

"I guess I have but normally I barely have anything to do except for the occasional bee sting. I'm just glad that I could fix their problems." She said with a smile.

"Me too." Hayley said stepping away from Kim. "I think I will join momma and leave you here with Tommy." Hayley said.

"Your mom is here?" Kim asked latching onto that little fact. So much had happened today; why not add Tommy and Hayley's mom into the mix.

"Yea she showed up about an hour before Jason came and got me. She said that she needed to see Zordon and something about knowing Tommy had found the one. I'm not sure, its my mom and I don't understand her all the time." She answered.

"She knows Zordon?" Kim asked really puzzled now that Queen Dulcea knew Zordon.

"Apparently." Hayley said before leaving the cottage.

"Don't worry mother-in-laws are not as bad as you might think." Dana said looking over at the Princess.

"Oh I'm not worried about that, I'm just trying to piece all of this together. I think that this has always been my destiny but its confusing." Kim said confusing Dana.

"I'm not sure what you just said but yes being a Princess has always been your destiny." She said.

"Well that's not really what I meant but its hard to explain." Kim said with a sigh. "I know that you would like to have your house back so can we move him to the palace?" She asked turning the topic.

"Let's give him a few more hours then we will see. I want to keep a close eye on him for the moment." She said as Kim nodded. She understood that.

XXXX

"How's he doing?" Syd asked walking up to Sky who was outside Dana's cottage.

"Princess Hayley is back at the palace." He responded not really hearing her question.

"I know that since I just saw her. I am asking about Prince Tommy. How is he?" She asked again taking his hands in hers.

"Okay, I guess. I mean I don't really know. Dana is finished sewing him up and she thinks that he will be alright in a few days." He said looking away from her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Sky looked back at her and faced the fact that he had not protected his Prince. "I failed him." He finally whispered.

"No you didn't. Jason said that he jumped in front of Kimberly to protect her. There was nothing that you could do." She said taking a hold of his chin.

"I told Kim that he could take care of himself and look what happened. I am his guard." He said as she let go of his chin and hugged him instead.  
>"You know Tommy better than anyone; he would have never let you take that blow for him. When have you ever known Tommy to let you protect him?" She asked against his chest.<p>

"Never but this was my time to do just that and I didn't. Kimberly had to save the day." He replied as Syd laughed. Picturing Princess Kimberly saving the day was awesome. She knew the princess had a backbone of steel running under those pink dresses.

"What were you doing when Kimberly saved the day?" She asked.

"Helping Jason with one of Mesogogg's people." He said.

"Well apparently Jason needed your help more than Tommy. Don't worry you did a great job. You bought him back." She said as he nodded. "How is Kimberly?" She asked changing the subject.

"Good I guess. I mean she is standing strong by his side at the moment. You know she didn't flinch when she killed Mesogogg. She just did it." He said in awe.

"Well I assume that she was tired of him messing up her life so she just took matters into her own hands. She is a Princess through and through." She said backing away from him.

"I know she is and she is perfect for Tommy. They are a good match." He said as she nodded.

XXXX

"You know I still don't get how Elsa escaped." Rocky said while eating his meal.

"She knocked out the guard." Billy stated.

"Which guard was it?" Jason asked wondering if the guard was alright.

"Hunter, I believe and he is alright, just has a knot the size of sword handle on his head." Billy replied.

"I can't be she got the jump on him. Hunter is crazy sometimes." Jason said trying to picture Elsa overpowering Hunter.

"Apparently he didn't think that she was that powerful since she was hurt but everything's fine now. She's dead." Adam said joining the conversation.

"They all are." Jason confirmed. He wasn't happy that Kim had killed Mesogogg herself but he was glad that he was dead. Kimberly didn't need his blood on her hands but hopefully a war would not result from anything of this. He would prepare the men just in case Zedd and Rita declared war though. He would protect this kingdom at all costs.

XXXX

_A few hours later_

Kimberly thanked Emily as she set the tray of food down. She wasn't really hungry at the moment but she knew that it wouldn't matter to the kitchen. They would keep sending up food until she ate something. Standing up she walked over to the tray and forced down some food before walking back to the bed. The guys had moved Tommy back to the palace after Dana had said it was okay. Kim knew Dana and Carter would want their cottage back after the eventful day.

She was just glad that Tommy was doing better. He had awakened earlier only for a few moments when they had placed him in the bed but fell back asleep. She was just happy that he had woken up.

She had briefly met his mother and knew where he got his passion for living. Queen Dulcea was full of life and a stable support system for her country. She raised her children to be like her.

Getting up again, Kim walked to the window and stared at the rising sun. It had been a long night worrying over Tommy but today was a new day and she was ready to tell everyone that she was getting married. She would wait for Tommy to wake up before she told anyone but today was the day. She was ready to be married. The ceremony had been planned since she was six. She would be married in the church just as her parents had been with Tommy at her side saying those vows.

Smiling she pulled back the drapes and watched the sunlight hit Tommy's face. The candle light had been soft on his face but the morning sun showed his strength.

"Morning." He whispered opening his eyes.

"Good morning, its about time you woke up." She said walking back over to him. She sat down beside him on the bed. "Are you hungry?" She asked touching his arm.

"Yea." He said shifting up against the pillows. He groaned at the pain in his side.

"Oh don't move too fast. Dana doesn't want you to ruin all her hard work." She said pulling back the covers to reveal the black thread in his side.

"Believe me; I don't think I can move that fast at the moment." He said with a laugh. "What happened with Mesogogg?" He asked remembering the reason that he had the thread in his side.

"He's dead." She whispered.

"How?" He asked taking her hands in his and noticed all the blood on them and her dress. "Are you hurt?" He asked.

"Oh no, its not mine." She stated.

Nodding, he looked into her eyes. "Is it mine?" He asked hoping that it wasn't. It was bad enough he didn't know what happened to Mesogogg.

"No, its not yours. It's Mesogogg's." She said remembering the feel of pushing the sword into Mesogogg's body. His blood had been warm but made her freeze thinking about it.

"You killed him?" He asked as she nodded. "I'm sorry that you had to do it." He said pulling her close.

She made sure that she didn't touch his side. "Its fine. He can't harm me or us any longer." She said as he nodded.

"What's going to happen when the King and Queen find out about their son?" He asked reminding her about that problem.

"I'm not sure but we will deal with it. He did kidnap me." She muttered.

"I know but what finally pushed him over the edge?" He asked brushing his fingers across her cheek.

"I told him that I was marrying you and not him." She replied as he nodded. He guessed that that had been the reason but he wanted to know for sure.

"So have you told anybody?" He asked changing the subject because as far as he was concerned Mesogogg was out of their lives for good.

"No well no one besides Mesogogg." She said with a smile.

"You must not have seen anyone then." He joked as she pulled away from him.

"Hey, now that's not true. I just had other things on mind at the time but I'm ready to tell everyone now." She stated.

Laughing, he rubbed his face before looking back at her. "I'm ready to tell everyone too." He shared as she smiled brighter.

"Good since your mom is here, we can tell our parents at the same time." She said standing up.

"Whoa, wait. My mom is here?" He asked trying to reason why his mom had come here.

"Yea, I met her earlier while you were asleep." She said wondering why he was looking worried.

"Did she come here because of my injury?" He asked.

"Uh, no she was already here. She said something about knowing that I was the one for you and needing to see Zordon." She informed him still wondering at the look in his eyes.

"Okay, wait she knows Zordon?" He asked processing this new fact.

"Apparently, Trini said that Zordon knew your mom before she got married to your father and in fact Zordon was against your parents marrying." She said sitting back down beside him.

"Really? I wonder why, my dad was a great man and a strong King." He said a little puzzled that Zordon didn't approve of his dad.

"It was because your father wasn't the falcon." Zordon said from the doorway. Standing beside him was Dulcea and Hayley.

"What? I thought that I was the falcon." He said not caring about his state of undress in front of his mother and sister. He was just missing his shirt and they had come into his bedroom.

"You are Kimberly's falcon." He said walking into the room and sat in one of the empty chairs. Dulcea took the other one while Hayley stood next to the bed. She wanted to know this story too.

"So there has been more than one crane then." Kim said as Zordon nodded. "Who was the first then?" She asked as he sighed.

"My daughter was the first and I am the one who kept her from her falcon. You see I once was a King over the Moon Kingdom." He said as Kim and Hayley gasped. Tommy was silent because he really didn't know what to think.

"How were you King when Zedd and Rita's families have ruled for over a hundred years?" Kim asked remembering that the Moon Kingdom had been ruled by the same family for generations.

"I'm older than you know, Kimberly. I was King many lifetimes ago. I married Dimeritria a year after I was crowned. We were blessed with a baby girl two years later and named her Victoria and we called her Tori for short. She was the first crane although I didn't know it at the time. She fell in love with a stable boy named Blake. I didn't think that he was good enough for her so I arranged her marriage, a nobleman by the name of Maligore. He was perfect or at least I thought he was. She begged me to not make her marry him but I wouldn't listen. She came to me the night before her wedding and said that she was pregnant with Blake's baby. I got mad and told her to tell no one." He said before pausing. This was hard on him because of his failure as a father.

"What happened?" Kim asked quietly.

"They were married and he became King. It was part of the marriage contract that I didn't read. He became King as soon as they married. I was banished from my own palace. If my wife had lived none of that would have happened, I'm sure, she had died while Tori was still a baby. Anyway Maligore found out that Tori was pregnant and began to beat her. She ran away one night and gave birth to her child. I took the baby and gave it to one of the few remaining nobles that was still loyal to me. Tori went back to the palace to face Maligore. She lied and said that the baby had died and they fought. She was later found dead. The pain of losing a child is almost unbearable but to lose her because of forcing her to marry was the final straw. I left the kingdom and roamed the woods." He said taking a breath.

"I later learned that Maligore took another wife this time it was his mistress Divatox. They ruled the Moon Kingdom with a heavy hand and most of the nobles became slaves. A few did escape especially the one with my grandchild whom they raised on their own. My line had continued just waiting for the day that they will one day rule. Yesterday when the villagers had been set free, they marched to the palace and killed Zedd, Rita, and all of their loyal people. Andros now takes his place as rightful ruler." He said shocking Kim. She had known Andros all of her life and to find out that he was a King was crazy.

"Andros is King of the Moon Kingdom?" She questioned as Zordon nodded. "Has he known that it was his destiny?" She asked.

"Yes he has and he knew that it was time to take back the kingdom." He said.

"Ashley will be Queen." Kim muttered as Zordon nodded. "Does he know that he is related to you?" She asked standing up.

"He does." He replied.

"How did you come to be what you are now?" Tommy asked not sure how to actually phrase that question any different.

"When I left the kingdom, the spirit of the crane came to me. She was searching for her mate that she had been separated from and asked for my help since I was responsible for her losing him. I agreed and spent many years trying to reunite them." He answered.

"What about my mom?" Tommy asked as Hayley nodded. She wanted to know this as well.

"I came to live in your Kingdom before your mother was born because I knew that the Crane would be showing up soon. I moved around to different kingdoms searching for the crane and falcon. Every time I found a crane she would marry before her falcon was discovered and I would have to start again. The moment your mother was born, I knew that she was the crane. The problem was that the falcon had not shown up. Your father, Flynn was attacked at the border one day and rushed to the palace for my help. Dulcea took one look at him and knew that she would marry him. I urged caution because I knew that he was not her falcon but she didn't listen to me." He said with a smile. He knew why she hadn't listened. She was in love.

"She didn't listen though." Hayley stated.

"No, she didn't and they were married a few short weeks later. I left soon after that looking for a new crane. I heard about Tommy's birth and finally Hayley's after I had reached Angel Grove. I knew that the King and Queen here were expecting a baby so it had to be my chance. Once Kimberly was born my search for the moment was over. She was different though from any other crane. There was something pure and untouched about her. The crane was strong in her and I knew that she had to be the one." He said standing up to walk over to Kimberly.

"I knew that you were special. It's the reason I urged you to only marry for love and wait for your falcon. I wanted for you what I didn't allow my daughter to have." He said pulling her into his arms.

Kim started crying over the loss of his daughter and his search to repair the damage he had done. "Thank you for believing in me and allowing me to make my decision. Tommy is my falcon." She whispered as he nodded.

"I know he is." He whispered back before pulling back from her.

XXXX

"How are you my dear?" Queen Carolina asked rushing into the room to hug her daughter. She had been worried about her and was happy to see her alive and well.

"I'm fine, mom." Kim said as her mother backed away. "I have some news to share with everyone." She said taking Tommy's hand in hers. He squeezed her hand and smiled as she faced their family. "Prince Tommy and I are engaged." She said as everyone cheered. She would have liked to share the news with her friends as well but there wasn't enough room in Tommy's room for everyone.

"This is wonderful news." Her mother said grabbing her again for a hug.

"I can't believe that you finally settled on a Prince." King Pierre said walking over to his wife and daughter.

"Mom can't breathe." Kim said as Carolina laughed and finally let go of her daughter.

"Sorry, its just that I'm so happy for you two." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." Kim said blushing.

"We are going to be great sisters." Hayley said walking over to her and pulling her into a hug.

"Yes we are." Kim said with a smile once Hayley backed up.

"I had a feeling that you would be my daughter-in-law when I sent my son here. Welcome to the family." Dulcea said hugging. Tommy started feeling a little left out but he knew that he was not supposed to get up at the moment so he settled on shaking everyone's hands.

"You have chosen well." Zordon whispered as he hugged Kim close. He was proud of her for following her heart and finding her falcon.

"Thank you for believing in me, Zordon." Kim whispered back before stepping back from him.

"Well we have a wedding to start planning." Carolina said as Hayley and Dulcea nodded. Kim smiled as Pierre and Tommy groaned.

XXXX

"I still can't believe that Zordon had been trying to help the crane find her mate all this time." Kim said as few days later. She and Tommy were walking through the garden in the early morning. Tommy had been tired of the bed and finally convinced Kim to let him get up and walk around for a while. He had complained that he would grow lazy and old lying in bed all day.

"I can, I mean he is a mystic." Tommy said taking her hand in his. They still hadn't told anyone besides their family about their engagement but they would today since he would be joining everyone for dinner tonight. He couldn't believe all the change in the past few days. The Moon Kingdom was a different place all together now. Andros had turned the entire country around with the help of those loyal to the true crown. Zordon had left to join them in rebuilding his kingdom but promised that he would be back in time for the wedding.

"Yea that's true. I forget that he had a life before coming here." She said as they walked to the stables. "Saba has missed you." She commented as they neared his stall.

"He doesn't look like it." He said as Saba nudged Kim's hand.

Laughing Kim petted his nose before looking back at Tommy. "He just smells Crane on me, that's all." She said.

"No, its more than that. He knows that you love me." He said smiling at her.

"Oh he does, does he?" She asked stepping closer to him.

"Yes he does." He replied as she looped her arms around his neck.

"I do love you." She whispered before kissing him softly on the lips. Hearing a noise she pulled back from him.

"I love you too." He whispered as a stable hand walked past them. "Are you ready for dinner tonight?" He asked.

"Yes, I am. Its been hard keeping a secret from Trini. You know that she is just torturing me now, I think." She said as they walked out of the stable.

"Well you deserve it for torturing me." He said with a smile.

"When did I torture you?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Let's see, you didn't easily forgive me for not telling you I was a prince. You rode Saba without telling me." He said as she huffed.

"I didn't forgive you easily because you didn't tell me you were a prince the moment I told you I was a princess and Saba loves me." She responded as he laughed.

"Come on we have to get ready for dinner." He said taking her hand and leading her back to the palace.

XXXX

"Are you ready, Princess?" Tommy asked as Kimberly descended the staircase. They were alone outside the dining hall. The others would be joining them shortly.

"I am." Kim whispered as her parents, his mom and sister, and everyone else walked over to them. She couldn't wait to share their news with everyone including the nobles.

"Just know that I am at your side and by the way you look beautiful." Tommy whispered as Kim blushed. She loved the pink dress that she was wearing. It was one of her favorites because it was a simple design.

"Thank you." She said as the dining hall doors open for everyone. Tonight her parents would go in first followed by Zordon and Dulcea then she and Tommy would walk in. Jason was escorting Hayley in this time while Connor would lead Trini in. She couldn't wait for everyone to be seated so that they could get on with the meal. She and Tommy would announce their engagement over desserts. It was the best time and it would give everyone a positive note to end the evening.

They took their seats as dinner was served. After what seemed like forever, dessert was finally served. Kimberly cleared her throat and stood up with Tommy by her side.

"As most of you know, Prince Thomas came here to seek my hand in marriage." Kim said as everyone nodded. "Well he has asked and I have accepted. We are to be married." She said as chaos erupted around the table. Trini jumped up and ran over to Kimberly to hug her as the other girls did the same. Jason and the guys shook Tommy's hand as the nobles stayed where they were and just spoke their congratulations to the happy couple.

"When is the wedding?" Trini asked once she was seated again.

"Uh well we don't know at the moment." Kim said with a laugh. "We have to start making plans, I guess." Kim said as everyone laughed.

"I believe that springtime would be wonderful for you, Princess. It would give the people something to celebrate after the long winter and all the roses will be in bloom around the church." Jason's dad stated.

"Springtime is a wonderful idea." Queen Carolina said as Kim looked at Tommy. They hadn't really discussed a date but Kim had wanted it a little sooner than the spring. It was just now summer but she knew that it took time. The priest would have to give his blessings and the bans would need to be read before they could get married.

"I think that we will leave the date up to Kimberly and Tommy. They will want to consulate Zordon, I am sure." Pierre said as Tommy and Kim nodded. They wanted a date that Zordon approved of since he was the reason that they were together. After that announcement everyone finished their dessert before taking their leave. Tommy walked Kim back up to her room before saying goodnight and taking his leave of her. She smiled as she shut her door. She couldn't wait to actually get married to him.

XXXX

_A Few Weeks Later_

"Blue is for purity, Kimberly. You need to wear blue." Her mother said in a huff.

"I want to wear pink!" Kim shouted throwing down samples of fabric. Whoever thought planning a wedding was easy, were not in their right minds. Kim sat down beside Trini and glared at her mother.

"You wear pink every day. I want you to wear my wedding dress. It wasn't just mine but your grandmothers and great grandmothers." She said pacing in front of Kimberly.

"Why is blue for purity anyway? I would think that white would be a better choice since it is mentioned in the Bible." Kim muttered as Trini smiled. She knew that Kim wanted to wear pink but also knew that Queen Carolina wanted her daughter to wear the royal wedding dress that was a brilliant blue. It just didn't suit Kimberly though and the Queen knew that. She just didn't want Kim to wear pink on her wedding day.

"Blue has always stood for purity, why would anyone change that? You will wear my dress." She said pointing a finger in Kim's direction.

"I will not!" Kim shouted standing up. It was a little shocking to see Kim shout at anyone but Trini could see her point. It was her wedding, not her mother's. The other girls had just walked out to the garden when they saw Kim jump up and shout at her mother. They didn't know if they wanted to interrupt or not. "Mother, you can leave us now. I'm sure that you have a meeting with the priest in a few minutes." She said sweetly.

"I do but we will talk about this later." Carolina said before leaving them alone.

"What was all that about?" Aisha asked taking a seat across from Trini.

"Kim's mother wants her to wear her dress." Trini said matter-of-factly.

"Kim that dress is beautiful; why don't you want to wear it?" Kat asked sitting down next to Tanya and Hayley.

"Its blue." Kim said taking her seat beside Trini again. "You know that I have never liked that dress." Kim commented picking up the sample fabric again.

"What do you want to wear?" Hayley asked.

"Something pink, I assume." Tanya said as Trini nodded. Kim poked her side before looking at Hayley.

"I want to wear something different and yes in pink but I thought a white dress would be pretty too." She said showing them the fabric that she wanted.

Aisha took the sample and passed it around. "Its beautiful, Kim." She said looking back at Kim.

"Thanks, I thought so too but mom wants me to wear her dress." She said sitting back.

"Kim, she just wants you to have something blue." Trini stated crossing her legs.

"Don't take her side, you're my best friend." Kim said crossing her arms.

"Well I think that white would look wonderful on you. My brother will be in green so white will compliment him nicely." Hayley stated calmly. Kim's outburst didn't bother her at all since she knew that Kim didn't mean anything by it. She just wanted to wear what she wanted to wear. It would be the same fight that she would have with her mother when the time came.

"Tommy's wearing green?" Kim asked snapping Hayley out of her thoughts.

"Yes its our royal color." She answered.

"Did your father wear it to his wedding to your mother?" Trini asked as Kim huffed.

"Actually no since Tommy is bigger than daddy was. He is taller and more muscular." Hayley said.

"See, Tommy doesn't have to wear his father's clothes, so why should I have to wear my mom's?" Kim asked as Trini sighed.

Kat set the fabric sample down as Angela walked into the room. "So guess what I just heard." She said sitting down next to Kimberly.

"What?" The others asked turning from Kim's dress discussion.

"Ashley and Andros are married as is Karone and Zhane." She said.

"What? When did this happen?" Trini asked sitting up. "And why didn't they tell us?" She asked.

"I don't know why they didn't tell us but they were married some time ago. When Andros realized that it was time to take back his kingdom they married secretly." She said.

"I can't believe that they married in secret." Aisha said.

"Wait, did you say that Andros had to take back his kingdom? What kingdom?" Kat asked just now catching that fact.

"Andros is the King of the Moon Kingdom. He is a part of the real royal family." Kim answered thinking about Zordon's story. It was still sad that his daughter had to suffer but at least one of her descendants was back on the throne.

"How is that possible? Zedd and Rita's family has ruled for centuries." Trini asked. She was trying to figure all of this out.

"They took control away from Zordon's family by marrying his daughter." Kim supplied before everyone but Hayley starting asking questions. Kim took time to explain all she knew before everyone settled down again.

"Still doesn't answer why Andros and Ashley got married in secret." Kat said as Kim smiled. She knew that Kat wanted to be at her sister's wedding more than anything.

"Don't worry; my wedding will cure you of ever wanting to attend another one." Kim said with a laugh.

"Speaking of which, I need to meet my mother and brother, if you need anything, please send word." Hayley said standing up.

"Okay, I will." Kim said as Hayley said her goodbyes and left.

"Where is she going?" Angela asked.

"Tommy is taking Hayley and his mother back to Phadoes for a few weeks to get everything in order before our marriage." Kim answered.

"Oh where are you going to live? I mean you are an only child and his is the Crown Prince, so you get to choose which kingdom to rule." Kat pointed out.

"Well no not actually, we are going to live here since Hayley is the heir to the throne in Phadoes." She said.

"How is that possible? Tommy is the Crown Prince." Trini asked wondering how Hayley was the heir.

"Only a woman can inherit the throne unless there is no female in the line. Queen Dulcea was queen before she married Flynn. He became King because she bestowed the title on him. Tommy is called Crown Prince but officially Hayley is the Crown Princess. So we will live here." Kim explained as everyone nodded.

"So what have you decided to wear?" Kat asked as everyone groaned.

"Oh I don't know." Kim whined.

XXXX

A month later, the priest gave his blessings for Tommy and Kim to get married. They just had to pick a day and have the bans read. It seemed simple enough but nothing was simple when a Prince and Princess got married. Two entire kingdoms were in an uproar on who got to host the royal wedding. Kimberly finally put her foot down and said that she would only get married in front of her church and Tommy agreed. Since they would be living in Angel Grove, it only made sense to get married there. Phadoes would have a royal wedding when Hayley got married.

"Zordon, when should we get married?" Kim asked one afternoon. She had escaped all the chaos of the wedding plans to find him.

"I think it should be before winter. Let your heart guide you my dear." He said as she nodded. She had wanted a short engagement and it looked like Zordon agreed with her.

"I think that one month from now would be perfect." She said as he smiled.

"I think that you are correct, Kimberly." He said pulling her into a hug. "I am proud of you." He whispered as she nodded.

XXXX

After leaving Zordon, Kim made her way to the stables. She knew that Tommy was out riding Saba and she needed to talk to him about the wedding date. He had been back about a week from Phadoes along with his mom and sister. It had been a long month without him but she knew that he had things to finish before they were married.

Walking into Crane's stall, she saddled her and headed for the orphanage. She wanted to make a quick stop there before finding Tommy.

XXXX

"So I get to watch your back now?" Jason asked as Tommy laughed.

"Yea I guess so, if you want to call it that. I want Sky to watch over my mother and sister." Tommy said as Jason nodded.

"I understand, I thought I would be saying goodbye to Kimberly not hello to another person to watch over." Jason said slapping his back.

"Ha ha, very funny. Do you know where my wife to be is?" He asked him.

"Shouldn't you know where Kimberly? I mean you will be married to her soon." Jason asked with a laugh. "She probably went to the orphanage since she hasn't got go very much lately." He said as Tommy nodded.

"I'll see you later." Tommy said before jumping back onto Saba and heading to the orphanage to find Kimberly. He wanted to see her first and foremost but he also wanted to know if she picked a date yet for their wedding. He was ready for all the plans to be over.

Glancing up ahead he saw Crane tied outside the gate and smiled. Jason was right, Kim was at the orphanage.

XXXX

"I promise I will be back soon." Kim said as she eased out of the gate. It had taken longer than she thought but she was happy to see the kids today. It had been way too long.

"Don't you know that you are supposed to watch where you are going." Tommy said as Kim bumped into him.

"Tommy!" She screamed as she threw her arms around him.

"Did you miss me?" He asked with a laugh as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yes." She said hugging him tight.

Laughing he released her and set her back on her feet. "I've missed you too. Have you set a date yet?" He asked leading her to Crane.

"Next month." She said as she climbed on top of Crane's back.

"Well that's soon but that's good." He said climbing on Saba.

"Yes it is, I didn't know that planning my wedding would be this difficult but at least the dress is finished." She said nudging Crane into a walk.

"Should I be worried?" He asked as she smiled.

"No." She answered. "I think that you will love it." She stated.

"I'll have to take your word on that." He said urging Saba into a trot. "You think you can keep up?" He asked as she smiled and eased Crane into a run. They raced across the open fields with Kim laughing most of the way. She finally felt free after weeks of wedding planning. This was just the best for both of them.

XXXX

_One Month Later_

"You know I think that you should be nervous not smiling and staring out the window." Trini said walking into Kim's room. It was still early morning but they had a lot to do before Kimberly's wedding. Looking at her best friend she remembered her wedding day, she had been a tangle of nerves. She wasn't sure why though, looking back on it. She knew that she loved Jason and that they would be happy together. Kimberly had actually been the one to calm her down and tell her that everything would be alright.

"It's going to be a gorgeous day." Kim said turning to look at Trini.

"Yes it is since its your day, Princess." Trini said sitting on Kim's bed.

"Really? You call me that now?" Kim asked with a smile.

Laughing Trini watched Angela, Tanya, Hayley, Kat, and Aisha walked into Kim's room with trays of food. "We thought that you would be up so we are providing your breakfast this morning." Aisha said.

"Oh thank you, I love you guys so much." Kim said sitting down next to Trini as the girls gathered round.

"I can't wait to see your dress since you didn't tell us if you are wearing your mom's or something totally different." Aisha stated as all the girls nodded.

"I want it to be a surprise for you." Kim replied picking up a piece of fruit and eating it.

"You know that its only supposed to be a surprise to Tommy, not us." Tanya said.

"Yea well I wanted to surprise you too but you did get to see it before Tommy so don't throw too much of a fit." She said as the girls laughed. They ate their breakfast before chaos started and everyone started getting dressed.

XXXX

"You know that Kim is probably still asleep." Jason said as he slipped his tunic over his shoulders. He would be wearing his family's colors which were red and gold.

"I doubt that, she is always up early." Adam said looking over at them. He too was in his family's colors only they were black and green.

"Yes she does and rides Crane across the fields." Rocky piped up adjusting his tunic of red and blue.

"You know maybe you should have taken her horse away from her years ago." Zack said pulling his tunic of black down over his stomach.

"I'm not sure that would have worked, it is Kimberly after all." Billy stated walking over to them in his blue tunic.

"Billy's right, Kim is a piece of work sometimes." Rocky said as everyone laughed.

"Tommy, you are getting one heck of a woman." Jason said looking over at the Prince.

"I think that's the reason he is marrying her." Sky said leaning against the wall. He was wearing his family color of blue as well.

"I love her." Tommy said simply as everyone got quiet for a minute. His soft spoken words spoke volumes of the man he was and how he would treat their princess. She was in great hands with him.

"Well if you want to stay in Kim's good graces, I say we get you to the church on time." Zack said as everyone laughed. Tommy ran his hands down his green and white tunic. His mother had given him his father's shirt to wear for the wedding. She had altered to fit him. It was an honor to wear the shirt since it represented his father's love for his mother. A bell rang out through the morning mist and he smiled.

"Come on, its time." Jason said as everyone walked out of his cottage. He had offered his cottage for the men to change in since Kim had banned any man from the palace except for her father and Zordon.

"Let's get you married." Rocky said slapping Tommy's shoulder as they made their way to the church.

XXXX

"Oh Kimberly, you look beautiful." Trini said as Kat threaded the last flower into her hair. Kim got her wish to wear her hair loose and Kat had offered to weave all the flowers into it. The result was stunning.

"Thank you." Kim said turning to look at everyone.

"I think that your dress is perfect by the way." Hayley said as all the girls nodded. It really was perfect for Kim. She had designed the dress and let Rose, Madison, Vida, and Summer do all the work on it. The girls had done an amazing job bringing Kim's idea to life.

"Thank you, I just hope Tommy likes it." She said looking down at the white dress she was wearing. The bodice was covered in tiny emeralds that sparkled in the sun light coming through the window. The back was laced up with green thread to match the emeralds on the bodice. The sleeves were almost translucent and reached her wrist. The skirt flared out at the waist and had more emeralds sewn into it.

"Tommy is going to love it." Trini predicted with tears in her eyes.

"Yes he is." Dulcea said from the doorway. "You look beautiful and blue would not have suited you at all." She said as Kim nodded. "But I do have something blue for you to carry to show your purity." She stated as Mia and Emily followed her with several blue flowers in their hands.

"Oh thank you." Kim said as Aisha took them from the girls and tied a pink ribbon around the stems for Kim to carry them.

"It is a tradition in my family to carry blue flowers and I thought that since you were not wearing blue that you could carry it instead." Dulcea stated as Kim nodded.

"Thank you." She whispered but she was not thanking her for the flowers and Dulcea knew that. Kim was thanking her for accepting her into the family. The church bell rang out as the girls jumped.

"You have got to get going." Trini said as Aisha handed Kim her flowers.

"Okay ladies time to go." Carolina said walking into the room. She took one look at her daughter and started crying.

"Mom, what is it?" Kim asked rushing to her mother's side.

"You look like a bride." Carolina said wiping away her tears before pulling her daughter into her arms and hugging her tight. "The dress is amazing." She whispered before letting Kim go.

"Thanks, mom." Kim whispered as she stepped back. "Now I have a wedding to get to." She stated as everyone laughed. They led the way out of Kim's room and through the palace. Pierre was waiting just inside the gate to lead his daughter to the church and to her future.

"Oh there you are, are you ready to get married?" Pierre asked his daughter as Carolina, Dulcea, and the girls made their way to the church ahead of them.

"Yea I am, daddy." She said placing her hand on his arm and smiling up at him.

XXXX

Tommy stood in front of the church and priest waiting for Kim to make her entrance. The priest would ask them if this is what they wanted before they made their way inside to complete the service. The bell rang out a second time as Tommy turned. He saw his mother, Kim's mother, and the girls walking towards them and knew that Kim was on her way. He braced himself for what she would look like but the moment he saw her, he knew that whatever he pictured hadn't been close.

Kim was walking proudly by her father's side in one of a kind dress. He had never seen anything like it and he knew that he never would again. She was wearing a white dress that was covered in hundreds of tiny green jewels that twinkled with each step she took. She had her hair loose and was carrying blue flowers. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

Taking a step towards her, he held out his hand and waited for her to take it as she drew closer. She placed her small hand in his and he pulled her close before turning to face the priest who was dressed in his gold wedding robes himself.

The priest smiled at Tommy and Kimberly before he raised his hands for the crowd to quiet down. Once everything was quiet, he spoke. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God in paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined." He as everyone cheered. Raising his hands again, he continued on. "Therefore if any man can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace."

The crowd remained silent as the priest waited for anyone to speak up. Hearing no one the priest looked back at Tommy and Kimberly. "I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in matrimony, that ye confess it. For ye be well assured, that so many as be coupled together otherwise than God's word doth allow are not joined together by God; neither is their matrimony lawful. If no impediment, then shall the couple be joined together in this the holiest of estates." He said taking a breath before looking back at Tommy.

"Wilt thy have this woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thy love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all other, keeping thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?" He asked.

Tommy looked at Kim before looking back at the priest. "I will." He answered as the priest smile.

"And you Kimberly wilt thy have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thy obey and serve him, love, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keeping thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will." Kim said in a strong voice.

The priest smiled as the church doors were opened and he led them inside. Tommy and Kimberly made their way up the aisle as everyone filed in behind them. Pierre took his place between Tommy and Kimberly and held her right hand in his waiting for his moment. The priest waited for everyone to be seat before beginning again. "Who giveth this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do." Pierre stated before kissing Kimberly on the cheek and placing her right hand in Tommy's.

"Thomas, repeat after me. "I, Thomas Oliver, take thee Kimberly Anne to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, for fairer or fouler, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us depart, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereunto I plight thee my troth" The priest said as Tommy looked at Kim and spoke those words only to her.

"Now Kimberly, repeat after me. "I Kimberly Anne take thee Thomas Oliver to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us depart, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereunto I plight thee my troth." Kim looked into Tommy's eyes as she repeat her vow.

"The ring." The priest said as Sky handed him the ring. "Bless this ring, Oh merciful Lord, that she who wears it, that give and receive it, may be ever faithful to one another, remain in your peace, and live and grow old together in your love, under their own vine and fig tree, and seeing their children's children. Amen." He said blessing the simple band before turning to Tommy and placing it in his hand.

Tommy smiled and took Kim's left hand in his as they priest spoke once more.

"Thomas, please repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Tommy said placing the ring on Kim's thumb.

"And with my body, I thee honor." The priest said.

"And with my body, I thee honor." Tommy said placing the ring on her first finger.

"And with all my worldly goods, I thee endow." The priest stated.

"And with all my worldly goods, I thee endow." Tommy said sliding the ring home on the third finger.

"In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen." The priest finished with a smile. "Now if you will kneel." He said as Tommy and Kim knelt before him with their heads bowed. "Let us pray. Oh eternal God, creator and preserver of all mankind, giver of all spiritual grace, the author of everlasting life; send thy blessing upon these thy servants, this man and this woman, whom we bless in thy name; that, as Isaac and Rebecca lived faithfully together, so these persons may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant betwixt them made, whereof this ring given and received is a token and pledge, and may ever hereafter remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to thy laws; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen." He said as everyone chorused Amen.

"Rise." He said lifting his arms as Tommy and Kim stood up. He took their right hands and placed them together before he spoke again. "Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder." Looking up the pries addressed the people next. "Forasmuch as Thomas and Kimberly have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a ring, and by joining of hands; I pronounce therefore that they be man and wife together, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen" He said as a cheered went up throughout the church. "You may now kiss your bride." He said as Tommy let go of Kim's hand and cupped her head. Leaning in, he kissed her lips softly as the crowd cheered again. He pulled back and reached for Kim's hand before turning to face the people.

"You ready?" He asked Kim as she nodded. They walked back down the aisle as husband and wife.

XXXX

"Man, I can't believe all the food." Rocky said behind Kimberly.

"Eat all you want, Rocky. There is plenty." Kim said as Rocky pulled her into a hug.

"Congrats by the way." He said releasing her.

"Thank you." She said as he took off towards the food. She smiled as villagers bought more and more food into the dining hall. Looking around, she noticed that the cake was getting taller and taller. How would she and Tommy ever kiss over that?

"Don't worry, Rocky will at least three layers ate by the time we have to kiss over it." Tommy whispered.

"Did I say that out loud?" She asked wondering if she did.

"No but I saw your look." He said squeezing her hand. "Now let's find a seat enjoy our day." He said as she nodded.

Everyone from the two kingdoms celebrated Tommy and Kimberly's wedding day. Minstrels, jugglers, and other entertainers keep the people entertained throughout the day as everyone spoke to the new couple. After hours of celebrating, Tommy and Kimberly finally slipped away to one of the empty cottages. No one knew where they were staying tonight so they could rest easy. Little did the newlyweds know, Jason and Sky stood watch so that no one bothered them.

XXXX

The next year was peaceful for Tommy and Kimberly. They learned more about each other and ruling Angel Grove. Kim's parents stepped down as King and Queen so that they could enjoy their lives without worrying about the kingdom.

Hayley also got married to one of Tommy's former guards that had loved her for a very long time. Tommy did like Robert or Ri as all the guys called him and he knew that he would make Hayley a great husband. It was just weird for him to see his baby sister get married but he was learning to live with it with Kimberly's help. Sky and Syd were also watching over Hayley and Ri as the new Captains of their guard. Hayley had made history when she named Sky and Syd Captains. She knew that they worked together better and she wanted it to stay that way.

Wes and Jen had also gotten married with Kim's blessings and with Alex standing next to his cousin. No one feared that Alex would speak up at the wedding since he would be married later to Kelsey. They had started seeing each other after everything had settled down. Kim smiled at all the couple now. It seemed like everyone had found someone this year. Mike and Maya were to be married next week, Leo and Kendrix had married secretly two weeks ago, Jayden and Emily were planning their wedding much to Jason's dismay. She was also shocked when Connor had told everyone that he was married to Kira. Kim didn't know who Kira was but from the way Connor talked about her, she knew that she was great.

"You know that we are going to have to tell them sometime soon." Tommy said walking up behind her and placing his hands over her stomach.

"I know but I like keeping it a secret for a little longer." She said leaning into him. "We'll tell them soon." She said placing her hands on top of his.

"Okay that's fine even though I'm sure that Zordon already knows." He said stepping back. "You know it is freaky how he always knows things." He said as Kim laughed.

"Yea it freaks Jason out too." She said gathering her hair up and pinned it in place.

"You ready?" He asked as she nodded. "Then let's go my dear." He said taking her hand in his. They made their way to the dining hall for their first wedding anniversary. Kim would tell everyone but not tonight. This was hers and Tommy's night as a couple and she intended to enjoy it and think about sharing the news about their first baby tomorrow. She prayed that her baby would be healthy and would one day marry for love just like she did.

XXXX

So what did everyone think? Please let me know.

_**I would like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, and put this story on your alerts/favorites list. I hope that you enjoyed this ride as much as I have. The wedding scene was as close as real as I could get it with the vows coming from several websites. I did edit them to fit with the story and for length because vows were really long with lots of blessings and prayers. Brides did wear blue for purity before white became the thing. Also villagers did bring food in for the couple. The wedding cake would be comprised of each person bringing one and placing them one on top of the other. The couple would have to kiss over it to insure life long happiness. As of right now, there is no sequel planned. I like how everything ended and I hope that you did as well. Huge shout-out to mykkila09, mae-E, and Young at Heart21 for being great bouncing boards and keeping me straight, you guys are great! Lots of love to slytherensangel26 and Jeremy Shane for just reviewing as often as you do!**_


End file.
